Nuestro Destino
by Camy-Cullen-Masen
Summary: Bella es una joven vampiresa que junto con su hermano Emmett deciden mudarse a Forks en busca de Carlisle Cullen ¿Qué sucederá cuando sepan que no se encuentra solo? Es mi primer fic... Por favor pasen y lean
1. Historia

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, y tengo 18 años ¿Desde cuando? Casi unos 300 años. Si, así es, soy inmortal, o mejor dicho, una vampira al igual que mí hermano gemelo Emmett.

Si quieren saber, esta es nuestra historia:

Emmett y yo nacimos en Italia, alrededor del año 1790, nuestros padres eran Reneé y Charlie Swan.  
En ese entonces se estaban produciendo muchos cambios en el mundo debido a la revolución industrial y demás.  
En fin, dos días después de que cumplimos 18 años quise ir al mercado a comprar cosas para una cena especial, ya que nuestro padre regresaba de un largo viaje.  
Por esos días Italia no era, precisamente, una ciudad segura y Emm quiso acompañarme, y yo accedí ya que sabía que tenía razón.

Al llegar al mercado Emm se quedo observando algunos artículos que mostraban en un puesto, por lo cual fui a otro no tan lejano a comprar la comida.

**Flash Back**

- Buenos días – me dijo el vendedor. Un hombre mayor de edad pero tampoco viejo. Debía rondar por los 40 y tantos años más o menos.

- Buen dia – respondí.

Por alguna razón ese hombre no dejaba de mirarme y eso me estaba inquietando.

- Si desea vegetales mas frescos tengo unos mejores por aquí – y me indico lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, pero debía de ser mi imaginación.

- Claro, pero… - _no creo que a Emmett le haga mucha gracia._

- Descuide, comprendo, puedo vendérsela a alguien más – dijo y vi que tenia la intención de irse.

- No, no, esta bien – le dije temerosa de perder esa oportunidad, los vegetales estaban escaseando últimamente.

- Bien, por aquí – y comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar tan aterrador.

Me voltee a ver si Emmett vendría conmigo y lo vi hablando animadamente con el vendedor, así que seguí a ese hombre tan extraño.

Continué caminando hasta que él se detuvo, pero no veía nada.

- Al fin – le escuche decir y sentí que me empujaban y chocaba contra una pared.

- ¡Suélteme! – Grite cuando sus manos se movían por todo mi cuerpo.

- Cállate a menos que quieras morir preciosa, y así no será divertido – me mostro un cuchillo que tenia escondido y rasgo la parte superior de mi vestido antes de volverlo a guardar.

Con una de sus manos me cubrió la boca impidiendo que gritara mientras que con la otra no paraba de tocarme, mientras que yo luchaba inútilmente por evitarlo.

- ¿Bella? – Escuché a Emmett preguntar por mí. En un descuido de aquel monstruo logre morderlo y grité por ayuda.

- ¡Emmett!

- ¡Bella! – lo oí decir y pude observar como venia corriendo en mi dirección.

- Chiquilla estúpida

En ese instante sentí que me golpearon fuertemente el costado izquierdo del estomago, pero cuando lleve mis manos a ese sector, sentí como se llenaban de un líquido un poco espeso: Sangre. Me había apuñalado.

- ¡Bella! – alcance a ver que mi hermano había golpeado a aquel hombre y éste se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, al momento que caía de rodillas mientras que me sujetaba con fuerza la zona del abdomen.

- ¿Emm? – logre articular.

- Tranquila Bells te llevare a que te curren esa herida – su voz sonaba llorosa.

- No llores… solo… diles a mamá y papá que los… amo – ya me estaba costando trabajo respirar.

- No, no, ¡NO!

De pronto pude ver que había alguien detrás de Emmett.

-Emm, atrás – logré decir, pero fue demasiado tarde. Emmett se arqueo a causa del dolor, pude ver que aquel ser despreciable lo había herido también.

- Emm – vi que el hombre corría en el momento en que mi hermano cayó a mi lado.

Una vez estuvo tendido pude ver que sangraba demasiado.

_Vamos a morir_, pensé

- Be… lla

- No… hables – le dije. Estábamos muy débiles.

- Te quie… ro – susurró.

- Yo también

Permanecimos tendidos, con nuestras manos unidas, esperando la muerte, pero ésta no llegaba.

De un momento a otro sentí que alguien nos observaba y con la escasa fuerza que poseía moví mi cabeza lentamente y vi una sombra que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Ya había utilizado todas mis energías y me entregue a una especie de inconsciencia.

- No te… le… acerques – escuche a mi hermano hablar, al mismo tiempo que me cubría protectoramente con sus brazos. Yo, por otro lado, no me podía mover o hablar, pero percibía cada cosa a mí alrededor.

- No les hare daño – dijo una voz muy bella – quiero ayudarlos.

- Sálvala – fue lo único que respondió mi hermano y luego, se desmayó.

- No, Emm… - logre hablar, pero sentía que mi cuerpo se encontraba en sus últimos minutos.

- Escúchame – me pidió aquella voz – no queda mucho tiempo, puedo salvarlos a los dos, solo dime una cosa: ¿Querrían vivir eternamente el uno junto al otro?

- Si… - respondí dudosa. A mi me bastaba con saber que Emm se salvaría…

Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando sentí a alguien morderme el cuello, y abrí mis ojos asustada al sentir como un ardor comenzaba a expandirse en esa área. Vi que hizo lo mismo con Emmett y rápidamente ambos estábamos retorciéndonos del dolor que sentíamos.

- Listo – escuche y con total asombro vi que aquel hombre nos cargaba a Emmett y a mi en uno de sus hombros y nos llevaba como si fuéramos plumas.

Hecho a correr a una velocidad inhumana, pero en ese preciso instante no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el fuego que sentía en mis venas.  
Con todo el coraje y fuerza que fui capaz de conseguir en mi interior pregunté:

- ¿Qué nos… pasa?

- Se están transformando – contestó.

- ¿En qué?

- Vampiros

**Fin Flash Back**

Así por culpa de ese maldito humano Emm y yo somos lo que somos.  
Aquel ser que nos salvo fue mi mejor amigo, Demetri.

Demetri es un rastreador experimentado que trabaja para los Vulturis.  
El sintió el olor de nuestra sangre y fue a cazar a aquella fuente de alimento, pero no lo hizo, sino que nos salvo.

Jamás había comprendido por que lo hizo, él, a diferencia de Emm y yo, no seguía la dieta "vegetariana", hasta que un dia fui decidida y se lo pregunté; Me dijo que era porque me quería, que al verme no pudo siquiera pensar en hacerme daño, que con solo verme supo que tenia que estar con él y que, como Emmett era parte importante en mi vida, y jamás lo perdonaría si lo dejaba morir, lo mejor era transformarlo también.

Me sentí muy alagada con la confesión pero yo no sentía lo mismo por él; a pesar de esto el me pidió que le diera una oportunidad y le deje claro que no quería herirlo, pero que si algún dia necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, él era el primero en mi lista.

El accedió gustoso (debido a que no era una negativa total) y me prometió que a pesar de que sabía que no tenía posibilidad, eso no modificaría para nada nuestra amistad, lo cual agradecía.

Bueno, en fin, ahora Emm y yo nos encontramos en Volterra como invitados especiales. Desde hace un tiempo Aro nos había ofrecido un puesto en su guardia, puesto que ambos rechazamos; no somos asesinos.  
Aro insistió mucho con esa oferta, ese es el principal motivo de nuestra estadía en Volterra; él estaba convencido de que si veíamos como serian nuestras vidas, decidiríamos cambiar de opinión, por lo cual le sorprendió nuestra 2º negativa.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Fácil. Emm y yo tenemos dones.  
Emmett puede controlar los 4 elementos: agua, tierra, aire y fuego, mientras que yo tengo varios poderes: 1º Poseo un escudo tanto mental como físico lo cual me hace intocable. 2º Soy telepática y telequinetica, puedo entrar en la mente de otra persona y mostrarle mis pensamientos y puedo mover objetos con mi mente. 3º Puedo copiar, extraer o incluso "prestar" los dones de otros vampiros, por lo cual somos los mas poderosos ya que poseo todos los dones de la guardia y los comparto con Emmett. Somos invencibles.

En Italia creen que mi don es el escudo, dado que cuando nos adentramos en el castillo por primera vez, Aro no pudo leer mis pensamiento y Jane tampoco pudo herirme; y con respecto a Emm no saben de la existencia del suyo, pero saben que si logran convencerlo me tendrán a mi y si lo tienen a él significa otro gran luchador en la guardia.

Pero bueno, esto no es de mucha relevancia, lo que importa aquí, es lo que ocurrirá en nuestro nuevo hogar:

Forks.


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo.. quiero agradecerles muchísimo a: cariiito96, MdeCullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, Zoe Hallow, liebende Lesung, maite, miadharu28, Maiisa, perl rose swan, mirgru... muchas gracias a todas por tomarse ese tiempito y alegrarme tanto el dia con esos reviews...**

**Espero que el cap sea de su agrado... =D**

**

* * *

**

Forks. Me encontraba en este maravilloso pueblo (nótese el sarcasmo) gracias a mi gran hermano oso, y una estúpida apuesta, que por supuesto, perdí.

En estos casi 300 años, Emm y yo habíamos inventado una innumerable cantidad de juegos tanto físicos como mentales y modificado muchos otros ya existentes.  
No es necesario aclarar que en los primeros el victorioso en la mayoría de los casos era él, mientras que yo predominaba en lo segundo.

Hace un mes más o menos Emm me desafío a un partido de "ajedrez" y me propuso que el vencedor elegiría nuestro próximo hogar al momento de mudarnos; yo acepte sintiendo que tenia el juego ganado, pero al final de este, el ganador resulto ser él.

En fin, debido a esta "dichosa" apuesta debimos posponer mi viaje a Londres por el capricho de mi hermano.

- No seas gruñona Bella, sabes que gané limpiamente – dijo Emmett, presintiendo en donde estaba mi cabeza.

- No, es mentira, se que hiciste trampa – dije firme.

- ¿A si? ¿Cómo? – Quiso saber con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

- No lo se, solo se que la hiciste – le dije y el estallo en risas y yo lo seguí al darme cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho.

- Tranquila Bells, sabes que iremos a Londres.

- Lo sé. Tenemos la eternidad para hacerlo – sonreímos burlonamente – pero no entiendo por que de todos los maravillosos lugares del mundo, tú eliges el pueblo mas pequeño y olvidado de América.

- Se que te parece extraño pero tengo mis razones – dijo serio, algo extraño en él.

- Explícame – exigí.

- No te dije antes porque quería sorprenderte pero… ¿recuerdas nuestra estadía en Volterra?

- Si

- Bueno, hace una semana más o menos fui con Demetri a cazar y estábamos hablando sobre las dietas. El intentaba convencerme de seguir la suya y yo trataba lo mismo.

**Flash Back (POV Emmett)**

- Emmett, en serio ¿cómo puedes beber de eso? – Dijo Demetri mirando el oso muerto entre mis brazos –Huele asqueroso.

- Cállate Dem – le dije enojado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro – sabes que no cazare humanos – lo ultimo lo dije muy serio.

- Lo se pero vale la pena intentar – sonrió con pesar.

- Deberías probar los animales Dem, se que no son nada en comparación a tus gustos, pero deberías dejar de asesinar a las personas.

- Te prometo que intentare hacerlo – dijo.

Yo lo mire sorprendido. No pensé jamás que accediera.

- ¿A qué se debe esto? – pregunté.

- ¿A qué se debe que? – dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

- Vamos, que ese juego no te queda – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué juego? No se de que me hablas – Ahí va otra vez.

- En serio Dem. Dime que ocurre

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – preguntó. Mi paciencia se agotó.

- ¡Dem! – grité desesperado.

- De acuerdo – suspiró – quiero hacerlo por tu hermana – dijo cabizbajo, como si pensara que estaba mal; yo estaba en shock.

- ¿Bella?

- Si, claro, ¿que otra hermana tienes? – dijo en son de broma.

- Ninguna, pero… me quieres decir que tú… - deje la frase inconclusa

- Sí – admitió – me enamore de tu hermana.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté en medio de una carcajada - ¿De Bella? ¿Tú? Jajaja

- Si, ¿Qué pensabas que te iba a decir?

- No se, jaja, lo que sea, pero jaja, no eso… - y seguí riendo fuertemente.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – preguntó iracundo

- Dem, debes ir al hospital. Eres el primar caso de un vampiro con mala vista – dije volviendo a reírme.

- ¡Emmett no estoy mal de la vista! ¡Me enamore de tu hermana, que para tu información es hermosa!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dije calmándome - ¿Se lo has dicho? Esto y lo de la dieta, claro.

- No, ninguno de los dos – dijo pensativo – Pensaba ir una temporada con un vampiro que es igual a ustedes, perfeccionarme y decirle todo en su momento.

Lo que dijo me llamo la atención.

- ¿Un vampiro vegetariano? – Pregunté sorprendido – Había oído rumores pero pensé que con Bella éramos los únicos.

- Los rumores son ciertos, se llama Carlisle Cullen – dijo – vivió aquí una temporada, los poderosos intentaron convencerlo de cambiar de estilo de vida pero se negó rotundamente diciendo que no quería ser un monstruo, al igual que ustedes, y se marcho unos años después.

- ¿Sabes donde se ubica? A Bella y a mi nos gustaría hablar con él – dije convencido.

- Si, se encuentra en Forks, en la Península de Olympic.

- Iremos allá lo mas pronto posible – dije – pero por lo que entendí, tu planeabas ir con él ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Podríamos ayudarte si decides cambiar – no creo que acepte pero me encantaría que viniera; así tendría una mínima posibilidad de recapacitar y yo un compañero de luchas, Bella una pareja… Eso es – A Bella le encantaría que vinieras por esto – dije como si nada.

- ¿En serio? – Asentí – De acuerdo, iré con ustedes a Forks.

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¡¿Qué? – Dije gritando - ¡¿Demetri vendrá con nosotros?

Este viaje cada vez se ponía mejor. No me malinterpreten es un gran amigo, pero tenerlo acosándote 24 horas al dia, 7 días a la semana no es mi idea de una estadía placentera.

- Si – dijo simplemente

- Pero ¿por qué? – dije desesperada

- Por que quiere cambiar Bells – me dijo suavemente, luego su expresión cambio a una de burla – ¡Por ti! ¡Quiere cambiar por ti! Aun creo que necesita ir al oculista – y estallo en risas.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Ni que yo fuera un esperpento! – dije un poco picada pero algo divertida. Yo tampoco lo podía creer, digo sabia que tenia interés, pero de ahí a querer cambiar más de 400 años de beber sangre humana por una dieta a base de animales, por mi, eso si es impensable.

- Ahí viene Dem – dije

- No es cier… olvídalo – dijo cuando pudo oírlo.

- De acuerdo, iremos todos junt… - no pude terminar de hablar; Demetri me daba uno de sus famosos abrazos rompehuesos.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!... – decía emocionado

- No res… piro – logre decir

- Dem, creo que la asfixias – dijo Emmett conteniendo su risa.

- Oh, si, lo siento – y me soltó. Luego de unos segundos reacciono – Oye, no necesitas respirar – y me volvió a estrujar mientras Emm ya no aguanto y comenzó a partirse de la risa al ver mi cara.

- Lo se… pero es… incomodo – articulé.

- Ahora si, lo siento – y me volvió a soltar con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro - ¿Cómo estas Bella?

- Bien, ahora que respiro – le dije con una sonrisa burlona, pero en ese instante un pensamiento surco mi mente.

_Emm debemos decirle sobre nuestros dones – le dije a Emmett por medio de la telepatía._

_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?_

_En primer lugar fue tu idea el invitarlo y viviendo con nosotros ¿cuanto tiempo crees que no lo note? Y segundo, Emm el se alimenta de humanos aún y nosotros nos mesclaremos con ellos; si nuestros dones pueden ayudarlo, especialmente el de control de los elementos, principalmente el viento, debemos hacerlo._

_¿Insinúas que le demos tus poderes? Bella, sabes lo mucho que aprecio a Demetri pero el todavía trabaja para los Vulturis y si decide contarles esto, ellos vendrían y harían lo que fuera necesario para obtenerte o destruirte si te niegas._

_¡Jamás dije semejante cosa! ¡Yo también se los riesgos que esto implica!, solo digo que le explicamos sobre mi don y por ende el tuyo, y que nosotros estaremos siempre con el para ayudarlo. Si quiere hacer algo malo lo sabremos y podre eliminar sus recuerdos._

_¿Cómo lo sabremos?_

_Si intenta irse lo localizare, lo interceptamos antes de que llegue a Volterra y le borramos su memoria._

_Me parece una buena idea; Bien, entonces hagámoslo._

_De acuerdo._

Toda esta conversación que mantuvimos con Emmett no fueron más de 7 segundos pero basto para que Demetri lo notara

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

_Te dije que no tardaría en darse cuenta._

Emmett solo rodo los ojos.

- Dem es solo que debemos contarte algo muy importante.

- Si, díganme ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alerta

- Te mentimos – dijo Emm.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre nuestros dones – dijimos mi hermano y yo al unisono.

* * *

**Se que no es muy largo pero ¿les gusto? **

**¿Merece aunque sea un comentario?**

**Aunque sea para decirme "es un asco", me gustaria saber su opinion sobre si la continuo o me guardo mis ideas...**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto :D**

**Camy**


	3. Secretos Revelados

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada mis agradecimientos a: Zoe Hallow, dana, kitigirl, damalunaely, Night down, al comentario anónimo, cariiito96, MdeCullen, alice tsukiyomi bezaruis, perl rose swan, julia, Leila Cullen Masen, mirgru, flexer y Mary-Cullen-Masen... muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo y que se tome el tiempo de decírmelo :D**

**Bueno, sin más, las dejo leer este capitulo :)**

* * *

_- Te mentimos – dijo Emm._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué?_

_- Sobre nuestros dones – dijimos mi hermano y yo al unisono. _

La cara de Demetri se puso seria al instante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Como pudieron mentirme sobre sus dones? Yo se bien que tu Emm – dijo señalándolo - no tienes ninguno y tu Bells – señalándome – tienes un escudo mental ¿Cierto? – Su tono se estaba volviendo algo histérico, se notaba preocupado.

- Si, es cierto,… a medias – dijo Emmett

- ¿Cómo que a medias? Por favor explíquenme que demonios es lo que pasa aquí – ahora estaba enojado.

- Te lo diremos pero primero sentémonos – hice una seña a uno de los sillones.  
Si bien podíamos hablar parados, el sentarnos nos hacia lucir mas humanos.  
Una vez que estuvimos sentados comencé a hablar:

- Bien tú sabes que yo poseo un escudo ¿Verdad?

- Si… – dijo no muy seguro

- Bueno… yo poseo más dones que ese – dije y vi como su expresión se tornaba sorprendida.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Es eso posible? – pregunto inseguro pero a la vez sorprendido.

- Si, si tienes mi don original

- Ah, y ¿Cuál es? – preguntó como un niño emocionado

- Bella tiene el don de copiar, quitar o "prestar" dones – dijo mi hermano por mí

- Eso es absolutamente… ¡GENIAL! Y tu Emmett ¿Qué dones tienes?

- Mi don original es el control de los elementos: agua, tierra, viento y fuego; pero gracias al don de Bella tengo unos cuantos más – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Asombroso… Pero ¿Por qué no me habían contado acerca de todo esto? ¿Por que esperaron hasta ahora? – se veía un poco enojado y me pareció atisbar una chispa de tristeza.

_¿Se lo decimos? - Le pregunte a Emm_

_Creo que será lo mejor, ya nos sinceramos con esto ¿verdad? – dijo irónico_

_Si, tienes razón_

- Veras… - empecé yo, pero Emmett decidió terminar por mí

- Pensamos que irías a decirle a los Vulturis

- ¿Los Vulturis? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con todo esto?

- Como tu trabajas para ellos corríamos con miedo de que si te hablábamos con la verdad, tu "nos apuñalaras por la espalda". Los Vulturis pagarían lo que fuera por unos dones así – dijo Emmett sin rastro de emoción en su rostro – Jamás quisimos excluirte de esto. Tú deberías entendernos… Solo nos defendíamos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no los delataría! Yo se la sed de poder que tienen y también se como los obligarían a unírseles y siendo completamente sincero, prefiero que me desmiembren antes que contarles. Ustedes son mis amigos – dijo sonriendo, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi susurro un casi inaudible _"lamentablemente, solo amigos"_. Fue tan leve el sonido que creo que mi imaginación estaba haciendo de las suyas.

- Ciertamente me sorprende que piensen eso de mí – dijo algo ofendido - ¿Qué no les he demostrado que no soy malo? No podría traicionarlos ni aunque quisiera, y menos por algo que ellos puedan darme.

- Sabemos que no eres así, pero la codicia hace añicos hasta al más honrado de los hombres – dijo mi hermano.

- Bueno, la codicia no tiene efecto en mi, ya que lo que yo quiero no es algo que ellos puedan darme, ni es algo que se pueda comprar – dijo dirigiéndome una mirada significativa.

Yo desvié mis ojos debido a la intensidad de su mirada.

En esos momentos me sentía muy aliviada gracias a que aquel secreto había salido a la luz y una parte de mi me decía que podíamos confiar en él, que no diría nada, pero una mínima parte de mi cerebro, aunque casi inexistente, me decía que mantuviera los ojos abiertos y que no me confiara tan fácilmente.

A pesar de todo, en las palabras de Dem se escuchaba la sinceridad, aquella con la cual afirmaba con convicción que prefería la muerte a delatarnos y eso solo hizo que la parte cautelosa de mi cerebro se convirtiera, de un pequeño susurro, a un inaudible sonido, provocando que mi alivio y alegría ocasionaran estragos en mi interior.

No se de donde me salió el impulso, simplemente no me pude controlar y salte sobre Dem ocasionando que el sofá se fuera junto con nosotros, provocando que mi hermano rompiera en estrepitosas risotadas.

- ¡Gracias! – le dije muy feliz y tampoco se de donde salió esto, pero le di un gran beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios.

_¿Me estaré volviendo loca? ¿Por qué hice esto?_

- Guau,… Emm ¿no tienen algún otro secreto? si Bella va a reaccionar así siempre me encantaría saber todo de ustedes – ese comentario solo sirvió para que mi hermano siguiera riéndose mientras rodaba por el suelo.

_Cállate Emm o usare el poder de Jane contra ti – y le lance una mirada furibunda._

_No puedes, recuerda que tengo el escudo – y rió aun más fuerte, si es que eso es posible. _

_Si y tu recuerda quien te lo dio y quien te lo puede quitar sin ninguna vacilación – le dije con una sonrisita de suficiencia._

Paro de reír abruptamente.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Dem que nos miraba alternamente y no entendía el porque de nuestro repentino cambio de expresiones.

Evite contarle el hecho de nuestra pequeña conversación y le dije algo mucho mas serio.

- Demetri, con Emmett te contamos este "secreto" ahora porque nos haremos pasar por alumnos en el instituto de Forks y tu obviamente vendrás con nosotros – le dije convencida.

- ¡Bella son demasiados humanos! ¡Los masacraría en un segundo! – dijo asustado - ¿Cuál es el punto de querer cambiar de dieta si en mi primer dia me van a llevar a un restaurante con mas de 100 platillos?

- Primero que nada, cálmate. Segundo, no los dañaras. Con Emmett hackearemos el sistema del colegio y así tu compartirás siempre las clases con alguno de nosotros dos, y si en algún momento llegas a tener algún inconveniente, nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Ah, bueno, pero…

- No acepto peros – dije firmemente.

- De acuerdo. Solo tengo una pequeña duda más –dijo pensativo

- ¿Cuál es?

- ¿No les parecerá extraño a estos humanos que lleguen tres alumnos increíblemente pálidos, incluso para este clima, y que tengan colores de ojos tan extraños como lo son el dorado y no sé, EL ROJO? Por que voy a recordarte que mis ojos tardaran al menos un mes en tornarse como los suyos y los lentes de contacto no funcionan ya que luego de media hora la ponzoña los disuelve.

- A esa parte quería llegar yo – dije feliz – No tenemos porque vernos así.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntaron los dos muy sincronizados, con una mueca de extrañeza bastante chistosa.

- Bien, hace ya un tiempo le copie por accidente un don a un nómada que paseaba por los alrededores de nuestra casa y durante un tiempo estuve perfeccionándome y ahora, se como manejarlo.

- ¿Qué tipo de don? – volvieron a preguntar juntos. Era muy cómico.

- ¿Ustedes están sincronizados o que? – dije riendo. Ellos se unieron una ves se dieron cuenta de sus acciones.  
Cuando nos calmamos lo suficiente, fue Emm quien hablo primero.

- Ya en serio ¿Qué tipo de don?

- Bien ustedes solo cierren los ojos y escuchen con atención.

Ellos obedecieron a mis palabras, mientras que me concentre en dejar fluir este poder y pronto se escucharon tres corazones latiendo en la habitación.  
Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos solo para darse cuenta que los corazones no pertenecían a ningún humano, sino a ellos.

Poco a poco nuestra piel fue adquiriendo una tonalidad que fácilmente podía confundirse con el tono de piel de un albino, pero al menos ESA tonalidad no desentonaría tanto como una palidez tan solo comparable a la de un muerto.

Nuestros ojos fueron adquiriendo tonalidades diferentes. Los ojos de Demetri se tornaron en un lindo y extraño color verde-grisáceo, mientras que los nuestros se tornaron de una tonalidad celeste, igual a la que teníamos cuando éramos humanos.

La sangre comenzó a circular por nuestras venas reemplazando poco a poco el olor a vampiro por uno totalmente opuesto: efluvio humano.

En poco tiempo los tres habíamos pasado de ser vampiros, unos seres poderosos, casi indestructibles, creaturas sumamente bellas y veloces, a unos simples humanos, comunes y corrientes… o quizás no tanto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- Hace unos años absorbí el don de un vampiro que se estaba haciendo pasar por un humano, sinceramente no lo habría reconocido sino hubiera sido por mi rastreador.  
Cuando llegue a casa tú no estabas, y quería sorprenderte, así que practique y hoy lo controlo perfectamente. Así que… ¿Qué les parece?

- Genial – dijeron los dos y nos volvimos a reír recordando lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, con la leve diferencia de que tardamos un poco más en calmar nuestras respiraciones.

- Entonces… - dijo Dem un poco más calmado - ¿El olor de la sangre no nos afectara? ¿Volveremos a ser humanos?

- No exactamente – dije. Vi la confusión pintada en sus rostros por lo que me explique mejor – El don solo cambia la apariencia. Recuperamos aquellos rasgos característicos humanos: el latir de nuestros corazones, el olor, el color de ojos, nuestro tono de piel, todo… pero no volvemos a ser humanos; Aún poseemos nuestra vista bien definida, al igual que el olfato y el oído, como seguro ya notaron, aún tenemos nuestros dones y podemos manejarlos de la misma manera, nuestra velocidad permanece intacta al igual que nuestra fuerza y belleza… En resumen: Parecemos humanos, pero tenemos todas las cualidades de un vampiro.

- ¿Esto es permanente? – pregunto Emmett.

- No. Solo puedo hacer que dure durante unas ocho horas como máximo, luego, se desvanece. He de decir en mi defensa que antes solo podía hacerlo durar dos simples horas.

- No te preocupes Bella, te entendemos, además con ocho horas es suficiente para fingir durante el instituto – dijo Demetri.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. ¡Esta en mi naturaleza! – dije mientras le sonreía cariñosamente, solo para recibir la misma sonrisa de su parte.

- Oigan tortolos, debemos ir a registrarnos en el colegio – dijo Emmett mientras que yo bajaba la cabeza sonrojada (cosa que solía hacer mucho de humana y que siempre odie profundamente) haciendo que Emmett se riera a carcajadas.

- Hacia siglos que no te hacia sonrojar Bells, había olvidado lo divertido que era – y continuo riéndose libremente. Este don iba a ser mi tortura personal durante nuestra estadía aquí, de eso estaba segura.

Sintiéndome observada gire mi cabeza en dirección a Demetri solo para ver en sus ojos una mirada de ¿adoración?

- Te ves hermosa Bella – dijo mientras me acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla.

Me quede pegada de su mirada, de ese color tan peculiar, e inconscientemente me fui acercando cada vez mas a él, solo para reaccionar cuando mi hermano nos hablo, y notar que nuestros rostros estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia.

- Oigan… que te quiera Demetri no significa que te diera permiso a estar con mi hermanita y mucho menos a demostraciones públicas de cariño frente a mis narices; y a ti Bells que tengas doscientos veinte años no te da derecho a querer salir con Demetri – dijo serio pero la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro arruinaba totalmente su fachada de "hermano protector y celoso".

Demetri y yo bajamos la cabeza avergonzados y un tierno rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al igual que las mías, dándole una apariencia sumamente adorable.

Emmett se encontraba rojo de tanto reír pero no por eso iba a detenerse.

- Me encantara esta escuela – ante este comentario no pudimos evitar reímos, ya que sabíamos a ciencia cierta, que con Emmett allí, seria así: puras risas.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merece aunque sea un comentario? **

**Ya falta menos para conocer a los Cullen :D **

**Espero les este gustando la historia y me acompañen con ella =) **

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**Camy**


	4. Confesiones

**Hola! Bueno mis agradecimientos a: Leila Cullen Masen, MdeCullen, Sofiita98, Zoe Hallow, isa-21, cariiito96, laubellacullen94, Yuuki Kuchiki, mirgru, Flopi...**

**Espero que el cap sea de su agrado :) ... **

* * *

Al dia siguiente los tres íbamos a registrarnos pero me di cuenta de algo justo antes de salir.

- Dem ¿podrías acompañarme? Necesito comprar algo – dije con una sonrisa tierna.

- Claro – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

- ¿Y yo que? – pregunto Emm con un puchero. El amaba ir de compras, sobretodo cuando le dejaba pase libre para que gastara todo lo que el quisiera. Era como un niño pequeño.

- Tú vas a la escuela y nos registras, nosotros te alcanzaremos luego – dije sonriendo por la idea que tenia en mente.

- De acuerdo – suspiro resignado y se fue corriendo por el bosque.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Dem

- A comprar nuestros autos – dije en un susurro sabiendo que Emm estaba en una distancia suficiente como para escuchar.

- Genial – dijo y comenzamos a correr en dirección al pueblo a través del bosque.

Una vez que estuvimos cerca de la concesionaria paramos de correr y sin que nadie nos viera salimos del bosque.

Entramos al edificio y pude ver como el hombre que atendía detrás del mostrador me realizaba una detallada evaluación con la mirada.

¡Dios! ¡Al menos que sea discreto!

Un carraspeo lo saco de su "inspección". Demetri pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura advirtiéndole con aquel pequeño gesto que por lo menos disimulara.

- Queremos comprar dos autos – Dijo molesto.

- De… de acuerdo – dijo el vendedor, intimidado de seguro – síganme por favor.

Lo seguimos y vimos muchos modelos pero ninguno de ellos lograba impresionarme lo suficiente, hasta que uno en especial llamo mi atención: Un hermoso descapotable negro, último modelo. Tenia que ser mío.

- Ese – dije y lo señale.

- Ese modelo es totalmente nuevo. Lo trajeron hace poco importado de Europa. Vale 100.000 dólares – dijo el chico sorprendido al ver la sonrisa y el asentimiento con mi cabeza dándole a entender que no me importaba. Esa era mi elección a lo cual, el solo pudo verme como si estuviera loca por el modelo que elegí pero el dinero no era ningún problema.

- Si – dije simplemente – y todavía faltan dos.

El chico solo abrió los ojos como platos, pero continúo guiándonos a través de los diferentes modelos tragándose su sorpresa y sus comentarios sobre mi posible demencia. Humanos.

Seguimos observando y con mi vista periférica vi un Jeep, que más que un automóvil, parecía un monstruo. Seguro a Emmett le encantaría.

- Ese – dije y señale el Jeep.

- Ese vale 30.000 dólares- dijo muy asombrado el muchacho – ya son 130.000 dólares ¿Segura que quiere estos? Hay modelos más económicos… - siguió con su monólogo pero yo ya no lo oía.

Demetri que se había mantenido a mi lado desde nuestra llegada se había separado y se había dirigido hacia una moto negra, muy bonita debo admitir. La mirada que le estaba dando me dejo muy en claro las cosas.

- Y por último esa – dije

- Bueno en total serian 150.000 dólares – dijo. Aquel chiquillo parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento - ¿Quiere realizar la compra en cuotas?

- Para nada. Todo al contado – dije. Saque mi tarjeta y se la tendí –Ten

- En seguida vuelvo

Apenas la tomo salió disparado como si tuviera miedo de que me retractara de esa compra.

- Bella, no puedo aceptarlo – dijo Dem

- Tranquilo, el dinero no es un problema, Emm y yo llevamos doscientos años trabajando y tenemos unas 100 cuentas con nombres diferentes en todo el mundo con 10 veces más que eso en cada una. Necesitas un transporte y además, yo quiero regalarte esto.

- Gracias – dijo, y me abrazo fuerte… muy fuerte… demasiado fuerte.

- No res… piro – articulé

- Oh, lo siento. Se me olvido que ahora si necesitas respirar.

- No te preocupes – dije respirando algo agitada.

- Aquí tiene las llaves de los dos vehículos – dijo el chico y me tendió un par de llaves y mi tarjeta.

- La moto la retiraremos en una hora

- Claro – dijo y volvió detrás de su mostrador con una sonrisa, muy satisfecho con su venta.

- Dem ¿te importaría llevar mi auto a casa? Quiero darle a Emmett su regalo. Luego cuando lo dejas vienes y buscas tu moto.

- Por supuesto – vi como se subía a mi nuevo bebé y así emprendimos nuestro camino.

Maneje el Jeep por el camino a la escuela y por mi rastreador vi que Emmett venia corriendo en mi dirección por el bosque.

Aparque el coche al costado de la carretera de la mano del bosque y me limite a susurrar su nombre sabiendo perfectamente que el me escucharía.

- Ahí voy – dijo simplemente

Una vez salió de entre medio de los arboles vi que puso los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué… es esto? – dijo entrecortado

- Tu nuevo auto – dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Al segundo siguiente de darle la noticia ya me encontraba fuera del vehículo siendo estrujada, en el sentido literal de la palabra, por un muy eufórico Emmett que no dejaba de hacerme girar.

- ¡Gracias Bells! ¡Me encanta! – dijo, igual de emocionado que un pequeño niño en navidad.

- Sabia que lo haría – dije devolviéndole el abrazo - ¿Quieres probarlo?

- ¡Diablos, SI! – sonreí ante su entusiasmo

Con un suave ronroneo el vehículo volvió a la vida y Emmett acelero a una gran velocidad.

- ¡Wuuhuu! – gritaba Emmett.

Yo no podía hacer nada además que reír. Podría tener doscientos veinte años o más, pero siempre tendría ese complejo de niño.

Luego de unos segundos conduciendo pudimos ver por el espejo retrovisor como una preciosa moto negra se acercaba a gran velocidad. Una ves logro alcanzarnos se mantuvo unos segundos a la par nuestro para luego acelerar a tope al tiempo que tocaba fuertemente el claxon.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? – gritó Emmett. Yo solo atine a reírme.

- ¡Es Dem! – comente entre risas.

- ¿A si? Con que quiere jugar… - y aceleró.

Una ves llegamos a la altura de Demetri, Emmett saco su brazo por la ventanilla solo para pegarle un fuerte manotazo, que no se porque deidad de la suerte dejo su cabeza en el mismo sitio.

- Hey – dijimos los dos.

- ¿Qué? El quería jugar… juguemos – y piso el acelerador rebasando a un muy enfadado Demetri.

Cuando llegamos a casa ellos comenzaron a discutir, en parte seriamente, en parte en broma, creo que porque Demetri acelero tanto que su moto necesita una pequeña visita al mecánico… y no tenia ni un dia. Hombres.

Comenzaron a luchar y al cabo de un rato en el que debo decir que ambos dieron su mejor esfuerzo, o eso dijo mi hermano, ya que Demetri fue el ganador, decidieron que mi hermanito seria el que pagaría el arreglo.

Nos quedamos sentados en la sala viendo un poco la televisión, pero presiento que Dem me prestaba más atención a mí que otra cosa. Cada tanto tiempo me lanzaba miradas fugaces y bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzado cuando se encontraba con la mía.

- ¿Bella puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro – lo notaba un poco (o quizás muy) nervioso.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ir a cazar? Así mañana será más fácil que me controle.

-Me parece una gran idea

- Oye ¡¿porque vas con ella? ¡No es justo!

- Emm no seas bebé – le dije burlona

- No lo soy – y se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado en el sofá para seguir viendo la TV.

Yo simplemente atine a negar con la cabeza, resignada.

Salimos de la casa y nos adentramos en el bosque mientras que en el camino fuimos riendo al recordar las tonterías de mi gran hermano a lo largo de todos estos años. Al llegar a Goat Rocks Demetri y yo nos dedicamos a buscar alguna presa para cazar.  
Yo encontré y acabe fácilmente con un oso, luego me senté en una enorme roca a ver como Demetri se dedicaba a jugar con el suyo. Definitivamente no dejaría que viniera con Emmett a este lugar jamás. A menos que quisiera que con sus luchas destruyeran una parte del bosque. No… ni en chiste, vendría o uno o el otro.  
Una vez que decidió acabarlo se acerco a mi improvisado asiento y le hice un espacio para que se sentara conmigo.

- No digo que me encante, pero es soportable. Supongo que uno se acostumbra ¿no? – inquirió

- Si, lo haces – sonreí orgullosa. Era impresionante como él, a pesar de haber bebido de humanos durante tantos años, y a pesar de que la diferencia entre ambas dietas era abismal, quería cambiar.

Pasamos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio simplemente contemplando el paisaje hasta que por fin decidí romper aquel ambiente.

- ¿De que querías hablar? – le pregunté cuando recordé que ese era el motivo de que yo estuviera ahí.

- Ah, pues… - inspiro hondo y una ves se relajo continuo – Bella yo… tu sabes lo que siento por ti, sabes que yo te amo y…

- Dem, no – lo corte al tiempo que me bajaba de la roca y comenzaba a caminar lejos de allí. ¿Por qué tenia que hacer esto?

Se bajo rápidamente de la piedra y me tomo del brazo para evitar que me alejara.

- No, déjame explicarte, yo se que tu no me amas, pero… dame una oportunidad. Estaremos juntos aquí cinco años cuando mucho y quiero pasar esos cinco años contigo…

- Y lo harás – lo corté

- como mi novia – dijo ignorándome

- Dem, no, no puedo…

- Claro que puedes. ¿Me quieres, no es así?

- Si, pero no de esa manera – intente convencerlo.

- Pero eso es suficiente para mí. Bella, solo dame el titulo, las formalidades las decidirás tu, solo déjame estar a tu lado; yo sabré esperar. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que me dejes abrazarte o tomarte de la mano, el resto lo decides tu, y si no quieres nada después de, no sé, un mes, me lo dices y terminamos. Bella, solo te pido una oportunidad. Quiero poder decirles a todos que tú eres mi novia; que el ser más agraciado y hermoso del planeta me dio una leve posibilidad – la suplica grabada a fuego en sus ojos.

Decir que esas palabras no me conmovieron seria decir una de las peores blasfemias. Dios ¿existía alguien tan bueno como él? No, no lo había.  
Demetri es un gran hombre, pero el se merece algo mucho mejor que yo. Alguien que lo ame y lo respete, alguien que permanezca a su lado.

_Tú podrías serlo. Lo quieres y respetarlo ni se diga – dijo una vos en mi cabeza._

Genial, ahora estoy loca, pero esa vocecita tiene razón en algo. Quiero mucho a Demetri y también lo respeto pero… no lo amo.

_Podrías hacerlo._

Si pero ¿y si no? ¿Y si lo termino lastimando?

_Él sabe a lo que se enfrenta. Te pidió esta oportunidad desde hace doscientos veinte años ¿no crees que se la merece?_

Si y no. Se que el me quiere y que me cuidara de todo pero… quiero demasiado a Demetri como para hacerlo sufrir por algo que no vale la pena salvar.

- Dem…

- Bella te lo suplico, déjame intentar ser alguien en tu vida – me lo dijo de tal forma que la poca cordura que me quedaba se fue al diablo.  
Esas únicas palabras fueron las que quebraron todas mis defensas. Me merezco un poco de felicidad ¿no?

_Por supuesto, y él puede dártela._

_-_ De acuerdo – dije antes de cambiar de opinión.

- ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto mientras una sonrisa se expandía por su rostro.

- Acepto ser tu novia.

Cuando termine de decir esas cuatro palabras Dem me abrazo y me hizo girar mientras decía:

- ¡Gracias Bella! Te lo juro, seré digno de esta confianza. No te arrepentirás – y me abrazo de nuevo.

_Si tu estas feliz, dudo que lo haga._

Una ves que me soltó vi un brillo peculiar en su mirada. Y al igual que la primera vez no pude quitar mí vista de esos hermosos ojos verde-grisáceos, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, en esta ocasión sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaría y una pequeña parte de mi cerebro me gritaba por que lo permitiera.

Simplemente obedecí.

Poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando y bien sabia que esta vez no habría interrupciones… pero en ese mismo instante, no me importaba.

Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y luego… sus labios sobre los míos.

Aquel beso era completamente inocente. Acuno mi rostro con sus manos y yo inconscientemente enrosque mis brazos en su cuello, provocando que el moviera sus manos a mi cintura, abrasándome, a la par que rozaba suavemente mi labio superior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar… permiso que concedí.

Poco a poco fuimos profundizando el beso, hasta el punto en que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente.

Una ves nos separamos no pude evitar ponerme a pensar.

Ese fue mi primer beso; y el hecho de que Demetri haya sido el primero para mi significaba algo.

Volvió a tomar mi rostro y deposito suaves besos en todo mi rostro.

- Te amo – beso – te amo – beso – te amo – beso – te amo…

Yo simplemente no podía responderle con sus mismas palabras. Era mi primera relación, mi primer beso y no podía decirle ahora que lo amaba porque seria aumentar su felicidad, solo para incrementar su tristeza en caso de que algo salga mal, por lo que simplemente atine a dejarle un leve beso y a sonreírle dándole a entender mi problema con la mirada.

- No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Si algo aprendí en estos siglos de vida, fue a tener paciencia. Llevo 400 años esperándote… no me rendiré tan fácil.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa.

Así fue como regresamos, tomados de la mano, él sonriendo como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez, con adoración y amor, y yo simplemente feliz de verlo feliz.  
Una vez que llegamos vimos a Emmett aun sentado mirando la TV. Una vez que nos vio (siendo más específicos: "una ves que vio nuestras manos y la sonrisa boba de Demetri"), por su cara pasaron varias emociones, pero lo hicieron tan velozmente que no logre reconocerlas.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto entre serio y ¿preocupado? ¿Preocupado por qué?

- Emm – comencé yo.

- Bella acepto ser mi novia – dijo Dem con esa sonrisa imborrable de su cara. ¿No le dolerían las mejillas?

_Por supuesto que no tonta. Es un vampiro_

Bueno, lo sé, pero la manera en que sonríe da a entender que le dolerán en algún momento.

_Si, es cierto._

Genial. Ahora hablo conmigo misma.

_Así parece._

Ya basta.

En ese momento termine de discutir conmigo misma para prestarle atención a mi hermano quien había volteado su rostro hacia mí con una expresión más seria que la anterior.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto, esperando oírlo de mis labios.

- Si Emm, es cierto – dije sonriendo.

Emmett en ese momento, contrario a lo que imagine, se sentó en el sofá con una cara devastada.

- ¿Emm? – le pregunté.

Vi que no respondía por lo que intente soltarme del agarre de Demetri, expresándole con la mirada mi preocupación e instantáneamente él me soltó y permaneció quieto a la espera de ver que era lo que sucedía.

Me senté al lado de lo que era el estático cuerpo de mi hermano y entre en su mente al ver que permanecía impertérrito a mi cercanía.

_Emm ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? Pensé que estarías feliz._

_Lo se y lo estoy es solo que…_

_¿Solo que, qué?_

_Es solo que no puedo creer que me vayas a dejar (su vos mental se escuchaba llena de dolor). Se que estoy siendo injusto con ustedes al ponerme así pero no lo pude evitar. _

_Emm no te voy a dejar ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?_

_Bella no es una tontería, quizás no ahora, no hoy, pero algún dia lo harás y… eso me aterra. _

_Emm, jamás, óyeme bien, JAMÁS pensaría en dejarte, eres mi hermano Osito, estuvimos juntos doscientos veinte años. Si hubiera querido dejarte creo que ya lo habría hecho ¿no te parece?_

_Si, puede ser – sonrió levemente._

_Emm quita esos pensamientos, además, esto es solo un noviazgo, ¡ni que me fuera a casar!_

_No te creas Bella – dijo serio – Vi como te mira Demetri. Para él no es tan sencillo. Tú eres todo para él. Pero ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Confundida. Dem es excepcional, eso no hay duda, y es maravilloso, pero yo no lo merezco. Además de que luego de todos estos años solo nosotros, me costara un poco habituarme a alguien nuevo y que sea mi pareja sobretodo._

_Lo sé, pero no contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Lo amas?_

_Emm si lo amara de esa forma creo que lo habría aceptado hace unos cuantos años._

_Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Lo lastimaras Bella, tu no eres así que…_

_Emm, para, se que existe esa posibilidad, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero darme una oportunidad de ser feliz. Tú lo hubieras visto hoy Emm, solo quería una chance y, yo quiero dársela. Quien dice y dentro de un tiempo lo comienzo a amar también…_

_Entiendo. Bien. Si tú eres feliz así, yo estoy contigo._

- Así que ¿ahora somos hermanos? – le pregunto Emm a Demetri poniéndose de pie a la ves que extendía su mano.

- Claro - dijo él estrechándosela.

- Ven acá – Emmett tiro de su mano y lo abrazo fuertemente. Sus cuerpos al chocar produjeron el sonido de dos rocas colisionando.

- Oigan – llame su atención. Cuando me miraron, sonrieron – Se olvidan de mi – dije con un puchero.

- Ven aquí hermanita

Emm tiro de mí y las rocas volvieron a colisionar.

Nos abrazamos durante unos minutos. Una ves nos separamos Dem me abrazo por la cintura y beso el tope de mi cabeza. No se porque pero cuando lo hizo me sentí… bien, feliz. Emmett nos miraba con una radiante sonrisa.

- Bueno – dijo – Luego de las noticias felices, proseguiremos a comenzar con las cosas serias – una ves que termino su expresión se torno un poco mas seria – Bella, pásale a Dem la telepatía, debe controlarla para mañana.

- Oh, si, lo había olvidado

- ¿Qué harías sin mi? – pregunto engreído

- Probablemente nada hermanito – dije abrazándolo nuevamente, diciéndole por medio de ese gesto que mis palabras eran sinceras. No seria nada sin él.

- Bueno, bueno, basta de sentimentalismo… – dijo con una sonrisa mientras me apartaba - hazlo

- Claro – dije cerrando mis ojos.

Una vez que me concentre pude ver las auras de todos y me concentre en canalizar la telepatía. Una vez la copie me acerque al aura de Demetri y lo toqué, pasándole aquel poder.

- Listo – dije sonriendo al abrir mis ojos.

- Perfecto, ahora ustedes se quedaran a practicar mientras que yo voy a cazar, ya que algunos no me invitan a mi – mirando a Dem – y no creo que a los humanos les haga gracia que salte sobre uno de ellos por no cazar en un mes.

- Lo siento hermano – dijo mi novio. Novio. Aun me sonaba raro pero supongo que uno se acostumbra.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Suerte hermanito. Ven Dem.

Lo conduje hasta el sofá y comenzamos la práctica. Increíblemente, Demetri controlo el don de maravilla, casi no hubo que enseñarle nada, era como si hubiera tenido este don desde su transformación. Como si fuera propio.  
Como terminamos tan rápido, aun nos quedaba tiempo para ir a la escuela, lo cual era bueno y malo a la vez. Bueno porque ya nos quitábamos un peso de los hombros; Malo porque teníamos más tiempo para pensar y preocuparnos por lo que podría suceder mañana: El primer dia de clases.

* * *

**Las imagenes de los autos y de la casa de Bella y Emm estan en mi perfil, para aquellos que quieran verlas**

**¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Merece algún review? **

**Si no me equivoco faltan uno o dos capis para que aparezcan los Cullen :D**

**Porfis, déjenme su opinión con un pequeño review... Denle clic a ese precioso botoncito ;D**


	5. Nuevos Poderes

**Hola a todas! Esta vez me tarde un poco menos menos y el cap es un poco más largo que los anteriores... Estaba inspirada :D ... bueno como siempre mis agradecimientos a: mirgru, flexer, tamara1986, laubellacullen94, Majo Cullen-Wayland, Rose Cullen Manson, ... y a todas aquellas que no dejan review pero que me agregan a favoritos y demás...**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que les agrade...  
**

**

* * *

**

Cuando amaneció nosotros ya estábamos listos para ir al instituto.

Decidimos ir en el jeep de Emmett ya que era, de los dos autos, el menos ostentoso, aunque a pesar de eso resaltaba.  
Emmett iba conduciendo y yo y Dem íbamos en el asiento del copiloto. Dem me había pedido que lo acompañara, dijo que necesitaba saber que estaba ahí para él, y yo al no ver nada malo con ello, accedí.

Cuando nos encontrábamos a ½ km. de la escuela sentí un cosquilleo bastante conocido recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

_Un don_.

- Bella ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Dem.

- Emmett detén el auto – dije con voz seria. Si había absorbido un don significaba que el vampiro estaba cerca.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañado.

- ¡Detén el maldito auto!

Emmett estaciono el auto y preguntó exasperado:

- ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

- Vampiro – dije bajándome del jeep.

Me concentre en mi rastreador y como lo sospeche, el vampiro estaba en la escuela.

- ¿Cómo que vampiro? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Demetri confundido.

- Copie su don hace un momento y como lo pensé, esta caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿No estará cazando verdad? - Pregunto preocupado.

- No puede ser. Una masacre como seria aquella atraería a los Vulturis aquí. No creo que quien quiera que sea, quiera una visita así – dijo mi hermano completamente serio.

- No, yo tampoco lo cre… - no pude terminar de decir aquello cuando por mis ojos paso una imagen ajena a mi. Era de esta escuela, llegábamos y todos nos miraban embobados.

_Como odio esto._

Poco a poco fui recobrando mis sentidos y pude darme cuenta de que me estaban tomando por los hombros e intentaban que volviera totalmente al presente, de manera nada gentil, debo agregar.

- Emmett se mas delicado – decía Demetri y sentí como me sujetaba por la espalda – Bella amor ¿estas bien?

- No es momento de ser cursi – vi como mi "adorable" hermano planeaba darme un golpe y hacerme reaccionar, así que tome su brazo en el aire, a solo milímetros de mi rostro.

- No te atrevas – dije mordazmente

- Bella – suspiraron aliviados y me abrazaron.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto Emm.

- No lo se, es como si hubiera visto algo, como decirlo sin que suene a locura… el futuro, una imagen de lo que va a pasar cuando lleguemos a la escuela – intente explicarme lo mejor que pude.

- Si, suena a locura – dijo mi hermano – tal vez si… - levanto el brazo en un intento de golpearme pero al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dando, entendió que no era lo mejor.

- Bien, supongamos que Bella dice la verdad – dijo Dem algo dudoso - ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

- No hay que ser adivino para saberlo – contesto Emmett – apuesto todo lo que quieras a que lo único que harán es mirarnos así.

Puso una cara de embobado al igual que la ponían todos una vez que nos veían. No podía creer que aún fingiendo ser humanos lo hicieran… ¡Cierto!

- Casi lo olvido

Cerré mis ojos un momento y nos camufle con mi poder.

- Listo… y si Emm, eso es lo que hacen – dije sonriéndole.

- ¡Lo sabia! – gritó

- Miren – puse una de mis manos en cada uno y les mostré aquella imagen que había visto

- Bells ¿seria posible que el don que copiaste sea el de la… precognición? – pregunto Dem dudoso.

- Si, es posible. No podemos descartar nada por el momento.

- Bueno, no es muy interesante… Nah, quédate con este Bella, si algo llegara a pasar me avisarías – dijo Emm

- De acuerdo – conteste sonriendo

- Bien, debemos irnos – dijeron al unisono y yo me comencé a partir de la risa. Ellos me miraron completamente confundidos.

- Si, la sincronización de ustedes es perfecta – les aclare y ellos rieron conmigo recordando el pequeño incidente del dia de ayer.

Una vez nos logramos calmar subimos al jeep y retomamos el camino al instituto.

Como había supuesto, aquella "visión" se hizo realidad, pero Emm tenia razón, no había que ser adivino para saber que sucedería.

Mi hermano bajo del jeep al igual que Demetri, quien me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar a mi de aquella monstruosidad, algo realmente innecesario, pero muy dulce de su parte.

- Gracias – le dije

Se acerco a lentamente a mi rostro, pero claro, mi hermano no lo dejaría.

- Vamos tortolos, es suficiente – dijo con tono enojado pero su expresión lo delataba.

- Cállate Emmett – me puse de puntitas y le di un pequeño beso en los labios a Dem y luego le sonreí engreída a mi hermano quien solo se reía a la par que negaba con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina principal, pedimos nuestros horarios y nos retiramos.

Decidimos ir a un patio prácticamente abandonado que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela para que Demetri pudiera respirar; Bastante duro seria pasar dos horas en un lugar cerrado. No era necesario tentar a la suerte.

Estábamos sentados en unas bancas con mesas que supusimos se usaban para almorzar, pero dado el clima, esto no era muy favorable, así que estaba, en pocas palabras, totalmente deshabitado, por lo que decidimos nombrarlo como nuestro pequeño "punto de reunión".

Nos estábamos riendo tranquilamente cuando el mismo cosquilleo, que había sentido un tiempo atrás, me recorrió dos veces más.

_Otra ves no. _

En ese momento, miles de voces comenzaron a gritar dentro de mi cabeza.

_Los nuevos son guapos, tal vez le pida a alguno de los chicos para salir…  
Que buen auto, seguro tienen mucho dinero…  
Hoy le hablare a la chica nueva, seguro caerá rendida a mis pies; todas lo hacen…  
Todos son muy guapos, seguro no se fijarían en mi…_

- ¡Basta! – Grite a la vez que me tapaba los oídos y cerraba fuertemente los ojos - ¡Por favor basta!

- Bella cielo – Demetri me acunó dulcemente en su regazo y me meció suavemente – Shh tranquila.

- No… has que se callen – roge aferrándome a su camisa.

- ¿Qué se callen? – preguntó Emmett

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Demetri.

- ¡Todos! – grite desesperada ¿Acaso no los escuchaban?

¿_Como serán los nuevos horarios?…  
Mike dijo que la nueva era para él, pero no le pienso poner el camino fácil  
Deben de ser ricos. Seguro se hacen muchas cirugías…_

- Bella cielo cálmate ¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo Demetri dulcemente – nadie esta hablando además de nosotros.

- Los humanos – dije mientras seguía escuchando sus voces.

_El musculoso es muy lindo ¿la chica será su novia? No lo creo y si lo es, acaba de perderlo…_

_No se porque todos la miran, ni que fuera una supermodelo, mucho menos bonita…_

- Si, están hablando, pero de aquí se escuchan normalmente – dijo Emm – No entiendo a que se refiere.

En ese momento una brisa trajo consigo unos efluvios demasiado dulces para ser normales. Solo significaban una cosa: Vampiros.

- Creo que ya se lo que pasa – dijo Emmett atando cabos – Bells escúchame, debes calmarte, debes concentrarte, hay un grupo de vampiros cerca, debes concentrarte, quizás tenían dones y tu los absorbiste. Escucha, concéntrate y encierra ese nuevo poder hasta que lleguemos a casa.

- No puedo – dije aun muy aturdida. No paraba de escuchar esas voces y muy increíblemente me comenzaba a doler mucho la cabeza.

- Claro que puedes, tu solo… concéntrate – me animó

- No… puedo

- Concéntrate

Reuní un poco de fuerza e hice lo que Emmett me dijo y concentre todas mis energías en localizar esos dones. Una vez los halle, los mande al fondo de mi mente y los "desactive" temporalmente. Ya podría saber que demonios había sido eso.

Luego de unos minutos, una vez logre serenarme, volví a abrir los ojos y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de dos vampiros.

- Estoy bien – les dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente, aun algo aturdida – gracias

Ambos me ayudaron a erguirme, ya que me encontraba un poco mareada, y decidimos no hablar de aquel extraño episodio hasta llegar a casa.

- Vamos a clases – dije al mismo tiempo en que sonaba la campana.

- ¿Estas segura? Podríamos empezar mañana o…

- Dem, mi hermana no es tan frágil. Tranquilo, sobrevivirá – le dijo Emm

- Yo solo digo…

- Dem, tranquilo. Estoy bien. Es solo que ese poder me tomo por sorpresa – lo calme.

- De acuerdo – suspiro resignado – pero si algo te sucede me lo dirás.

- Demetri… es un vampiro ¿Qué crees que pueda pasarle? – dijo mi hermano en tono burlón (bajito para que nuestros "amigos" no lo escucharan).

- No lo se, ¡lo que sea! Simplemente quiero saber.

- Ok. El dia que algo me suceda, serás el primer en saber – le dije para aplacarlo.

- Gracias por la mentira, pero bueno, me conformo con eso.

Emm y yo sonreímos ante su preocupación y su resignación. El resto del camino continuamos hablando sobre los horarios que teníamos y cualquier trivialidad hasta que Emmett tuvo que irse ya que su primera clase era al otro lado de la escuela.

Dem y yo continuamos caminando rumbo a nuestra primera clase, cada uno en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho que había tenido lugar hace unos instantes atrás, cuando de repente casi pude escuchar el _click_ de las piezas al unirse en mi cabeza, como una especie de _puzzle__. _

- Espera – le dije a Demetri cuando caí en la cuenta de los hechos – Yo ya había copiado un don. Luego copie otros dos. ¿Cuántos malditos vampiros puede haber en un pueblo tan endemoniadamente pequeño? Tienen que ser al menos tres. Pero tendrian que haber estado a una distancia cercana para que yo pudiera absorber esos dones.

- Tienes razón – dijo algo preocupado – Bella ¿puedes saber en donde están?

- Si, pero antes llama a Emmett. El tiene que saberlo.

- Claro – dijo sacando su celular.

Me concentre en encontrar a esos vampiros y observe, no sin algo de sorpresa que, sin contarnos a nosotros tres, eran cuatro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto mi hermano mientras se acercaba a nosotros

- Bella descubrió algo – dijo Dem

- Emmett, son cuatro

- ¿Cuatro? ¿Aquí?

- Si. Están dentro de la escuela, en diferentes salones.

- Diablos. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- No mucho.

- Di lo que tengas

- Bien, obviando las cosas, ellos no nos reconocerán. Para ellos seremos tres humanos más del montón.

- Continua – me alentó mi hermano

- Primero debemos saber que hacen ellos aquí. Que buscan – me rompí la cabeza buscando algo lo suficientemente convincente sobre el porque esos vampiros eligieron este preciso lugar para instalarse – Tengo una idea. Necesito tocar a alguien.

- Bella cálmate – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa – Demetri te esta escuchando

- Idiota. Puedo usar el don de Aro, Emmett. A eso me refiero.

- Ahh. Lo siento – dijo algo avergonzado

- ¿Tienes el don de Aro? – dijo Demetri, atónito.

- Si – le dije como si fuera obvio - ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Conoces mi don y bien sabes que pasamos una gran temporada en Volterra ¿Acaso no era obvio?

- Lo siento, es solo que… aun me cuesta asimilar todo esto.

- Esta bien. A cualquiera que este en tu lugar le costaría habituarse.

- No lo creo – dijo sonriendo

En ese momento escuche el sonido de unos pasos algo torpes. Cuando gire mi cabeza pude ver a un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, nada bonito, pero me serviría.

- Esperen un segundo.

Me acerque rápidamente a aquel muchacho y una vez entre en su campo de visión pude ver como se detuvo rápidamente. Humanos, tan predecibles.

- Hola – me dijo algo agitado.

- Hola – le dije con una sonrisa - ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? Necesito encontrar el edificio 6 – le dije con una cara completamente inocente. Con los chicos a pesar de ser nuestro primer dia, conocíamos la escuela de memoria, pero que mejor excusa que la pobre chica nueva a la cual le cuesta habituarse.

- Cl…claro – titubeo – El edificio 6 esta al otro lado de la escuela, ve hacia allí y lo encontraras – me señalo el pequeño camino que llevaba hacia el edificio y se volvió a mirarme atentamente, sin disimulo alguno – Soy Eric – me dijo sonriendo a la vez que me tendía su mano.

- Bella – dije estrechándosela.

Una vez que nuestras manos hicieron contacto, absorbí todos sus pensamientos en una fracción de segundo.

- Bueno Bella, creeme que me encantaría quedarme pero llego tarde a mi clase – dijo lamentándose de su mala suerte – Tu también deberías apurarte.

- Si, claro – dije sonriendo

- Bueno entonces… hasta pronto – dijo y reanudo su camino hasta su salón. Yo por mi parte fui con una sonrisa hacia donde estaban los chicos y pude observar que Emmett tenía su habitual sonrisa, pero Demetri estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba en otra dirección, como si estuviera enojado.

- ¿Qué te sucede Dem? – le pregunte mientras intentaba inútilmente que me mirara.

- Nada

- Esto no es nada. ¿Qué te ocurre? – al ver que no contestaba mire a mi hermano - ¿Qué le ocurre?

Emmett simplemente se encogió de hombros e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la risa que rogaba por salir, aunque aún así no lo logro.

- No me gusto como te veía, eso es todo – dijo girándose

- Dem, no seas tonto – le dije cariñosamente - ¿Tengo que recordarte quien es mi novio, acaso?

Se giro lentamente y cuando me miro una pequeña sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

- Lo siento – dijo – supongo que acabo de experimentar mi primer ataque de celos… ¡Y por un humano! – dijo mientras se reía amargamente.

- Eres un tonto – le dije mientras me reía – Pero bueno – dije seria – Tengo lo que necesitamos.

- Dinos

- Bien, en sus recuerdos pude confirmar mis sospechas, son cuatro, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Todos se hacen pasar por alumnos y por el color de sus ojos es fácil saber que son vegetarianos.

- ¿Vegetarianos? ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Emmett

- Tienen ojos dorados y según la mente del chico ellos dicen ser hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa.

- ¿Hijos? ¿Quién podría creer eso? – Pregunto Demetri – Esta bien que se parezcan pero Carlisle a duras penar aparenta ser un treintañero, es imposible que tuviera hijos adolecentes

- Dicen que son hijos adoptivos – dije inspeccionando más los recuerdos de aquel chico

- Eso tiene un poco más de sentido – acepto – Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

- A pesar de que sean vegetarianos no me fio – dijo Emmett – Y lo que menos quiero es una disputa por territorio.

- Es cierto – secunde – Por tus historias Dem podemos decir que Carlisle es un ser completamente civilizado pero desconocemos si "sus hijos" comparten sus ideales o su carácter.

- ¿Qué propones? – dijo mi hermano.

- Propongo esperar. El camuflaje evitara que nos descubran y eso nos dará tiempo de evaluarlos. Veremos como actúan y como se desenvuelven en el pueblo. Una vez que estemos completamente seguros de que no son un peligro, hablaremos con el Dr. Cullen.

- ¿A que te refieres con peligro? – pregunto Dem – Bella con sus dones ustedes podrían acabarlos en un minuto – nos dijo como si fuéramos tontos.

- Dem lo sabemos, no somos tontos – recalque mi pensamiento – pero lo que menos queremos es un problema. Tienes razón. Podríamos acabarlos en menos de un minuto pero ¿Por qué derramar sangre cuando se puede evitar? Si podemos evitar una lucha, lo haremos.

- Supongo que tienes razón

- Bueno, ya que todo esta decidido y que nos perdimos la primera hora, propongo lo siguiente: Volvemos a "nuestro punto de reunión" y esperamos la próxima hora ¿les parece?

- ¿Qué haremos con la firma del profesor que nos esta faltando? – le pregunte aun sabiendo su respuesta

- Sabes que si la veo, la hago – me dijo orgulloso.

Simplemente pude reír. Solo Emmett se sentiría orgulloso de ser un falsificador. Por muy buena que sea la causa.

Nos dirigimos hacia aquel olvidado patio y nos dispusimos a matar el tiempo, en espera del toque de la campana. El mismo pasó rápido entre bromas y risas, y antes de lo esperado, nos dirigíamos cada uno a la clase que le correspondía.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Que les pareció el cap? En este juro que planeaba poner el encuentro con los Cullen pero tenia que aclarar una pequeñas cosas para que los próximos tuvieran sentido... :) **

**Durante la semana, más o menos el jueves o viernes subiré un cap algo corto que tengo casi terminado y luego el próximo seria el primer encuentro formal con los Cullen y lo subiría aproximadamente la otra semana, si tengo suerte. **

**Espero sepan esperarme y que mi historia les parezca interesante...**

**Dejen sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios... yo acepto todo tipo de mensaje, bueno o malo, solo dejenme un pequeño review, cada uno a pesar de todo me alienta a seguir escribiendo y ser un poco más creativa en mis ideas... C: **

**Gracias a todas aquellas que hasta ahora no han dejado de leerme.**

**Un beso grande, **

**Camy-Cullen-Masen**


	6. Primer Dia

**Hola a todas! Como prometí, aquí les dejo este "peque cap" que espero sea de su agrado... Gracias a: perl rose swan, kitigirl, tamara1986 (eso lo descubrirás más adelante ;P ), Primrose Darcy, mirgru, laubellacullen94, Mrs. Boring, katiuska-swan por sus comentarios, todos me dan animos para seguir escribiendo...**

**Sin más que decir, el cap :D**

* * *

Dem y yo caminamos por los pasillos hacia nuestra "primera clase": Literatura

Una vez que nos encontramos en la puerta Demetri tomo mi mano y yo se la estreche suavemente.

_Todo estará bien_

_Si, lo sé, si tu estas conmigo si – dijo con una sonrisa._

Le sonreí devuelta y entramos al salón.

Había dos asientos libres. Uno al lado de un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que me miraban de manera lasciva y posesiva. Típico humano que se cree supermodelo y dueño de cualquier chica que desee.

_Ja, suerte con eso._

El otro se encontraba al lado de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que me dirigía una mirada furibunda.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho a esta chiquilla para que me mirara así?

_Bella, – el pensamiento de Demetri me saco de mis cavilaciones – por favor, no puedes separarte de mi – rogó desesperado._

_No lo hare Dem, quédate aquí, no respires. Tu solo observa – le dije con una sonrisa._

Me acerque caminando lenta y sensualmente a aquel muchacho, quien me estudiaba atentamente. Pude ver de reojo como la pequeña niña de atrás me fulminaba aun más con la mirada.

_Ah, ya entendí. Te estoy quitando a tu chico ¿no? _Si tan solo supiera.

Una ves llegue al lado de aquel humano le sonreí abiertamente.

- Hola – le dije fingiendo estar entusiasmada – soy Bella.

- Ho… hola – tartamudeo deslumbrado. Sonreí internamente, era tan fácil – Me llamo Mike.

- Mike, disculpa me estaba preguntando… ¿crees que podrías dejarnos el sitio a nosotros? No nos gusta separarnos. – le dije con una cara realmente inocente.

- Cl… cla… claro – dijo. _Patético._ Por mi vista periférica pude apreciar que por la mirada de la castaña paso una gran satisfacción y una enorme felicidad. _ De nada._

- Gracias – dije y le guiñe un ojo solo para ver como se tropezaba con sus pies al moverse al asiento libre de atrás.

_Listo – le dije feliz a Dem_

_Recuérdame nunca oponerme a tus decisiones – dijo, yo solo pude reír._

La clase finalizo rápido y sin ningún inconveniente. El profesor nos dejo un trabajo sobre una de las obras de Shakespeare, algo a lo que todos protestaron, excepto yo y Demetri, claro esta.

Al salir del salón nos dirigimos a nuestro punto de reunión a tomar aire. Una vez que llegamos vimos que mi hermano ya se encontraba allí.

- Hola chicos – nos dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué tal les fue todo?

- Bien – dijimos al unisono y nos reímos los tres ante nuestro "chiste privado".

- De acuerdo – dije yo - ¿Cuál es la próxima clase?

- Ustedes con Dem están juntos otra vez y tienen una hora de Historia, yo por mi parte tengo una de trigonometría.

- Iuuu – dije – que horrible asignatura. Te compadezco hermano.

- Si, claro, hablo la genio del área.

- Oye, puede que la entienda, pero eso no la hace menos desagradable

- Si, si – dijo agitando la mano, restándole importancia.

- Bien, mejor nos vamos, a velocidad humana nos tomara tiempo llegar a nuestra próxima clase – dijo Demetri.

- Tienes razón, nos vemos luego hermanito – le di un beso en la mejilla y con Dem emprendimos nuestro camino a la clase de Historia, a la cual llegamos justo al momento del toque de timbre.

El profesor nos hizo presentar frente a toda la clase. Mala idea, a menos que quisieran ser comida de vampiros.  
Como Demetri no podía hablar yo tuve que actuar de portavoz.

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y él es Demetri D`Napoli, nosotros vinimos de Florencia, Italia junto con mi hermano por asuntos personales y decidimos terminar aquí la secundaria.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharme hablar, yo solo quería reír por sus caras.

_Guau, se puede deslumbrar sin siquiera intentarlo._

_Lo sé, es una maldición pero debes admitir que sus caras son demasiado cómicas – dijo conteniendo la risa._

_Créeme, lo sé – dije en el mismo estado de él._

Ambos sonreímos por nuestra pequeña conversación y nos fuimos a sentar en el único banco disponible mientras que el profesor se componía de su "deslumbramiento".

- Bueno… esperamos que Forks sea de su agrado.

- Gracias – dije sonriendo y escuche claramente como su corazón se aceleraba.

_No puede ser cierto_

_Bella ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado_

_Nada amor no te preocupes – contesté. No se porque fue que lo llame "amor", pero se que fue lo correcto al ver como sonreía tan abiertamente y al oír como su corazón se asemejaba mucho a un colibrí._

La clase no podría ser más aburrida.

Estaban estudiando la Primera Guerra Mundial y el profesor no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando. Demetri y yo nos reímos todo el tiempo por las ocurrencias de los humanos. Eran tan tontos.

Cuando no lo resistí más, le corregí al profesor una de sus afirmaciones, lo que produjo que comenzáramos una gran discusión logrando que Demetri estallara en risas debido a las respuestas y afirmaciones del educador, y que los alumnos me miraran sorprendidos al ver que "desafiaba" al profesor.

Cuando termino la clase nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

En el camino nos encontramos con Emmett quien al notar mi expresión enfurruñada preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede hermanita?

- Nada – dije cruzándome de brazos

Emmett miro a Demetri en busca de respuestas a lo que el contesto:

- Es solo que al profesor se le ocurrió decir que la Primera Guerra Mundial comenzó a causa de un ataque de Austria-Hungría a Serbia, Bella lo corrigió y comenzaron a discutir

- ¡Guay! – Dijo Emm emocionado, haciendo que varios pares de ojos se posaran en nosotros – Tu primer dia y ya discutes con un profesor Bells, estoy orgulloso – dijo limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

- Lo siento pero no lo pude evitar. Nosotros estuvimos ahí y viene a decir semejante idiotez. Serbia fue el causante de que se desatara la Guerra al matar a Francisco que era el heredero austrohúngaro.

- Bells, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, pero ¿que vas a hacer? Decir: "Disculpe profesor pero soy una vampira de doscientos veinte años y yo viví durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial por lo tanto se que se equivoco" ¿Eso harás? – esto último lo dijo susurrando para que solo lo oyéramos nosotros.

- No – dije enojada

- Entonces cambia esa cara – dijo sonriendo – sabes que los humanos son y siempre serán unos ignorantes, pero no lo puedes cambiar.

- Lo sé – dije sonriendo levemente

- Así me gusta – dijo y me abrazo por la cintura.

- Vamos tortolos, muero de hambre – dijo Emmett haciendo que los tres nos riéramos. Emm nunca cambiaria.

Al llegar a la cafetería tal y como esperaba todos se quedaron observándonos durante un momento para luego volver a lo suyo.

Los chicos fueron a dejar nuestras cosas a la mesa mientras que yo fui por algo de comida. No porque quisiera, créanme, esa cosa huele desagradable, solamente es necesaria para cumplir bien con nuestra fachada de humanos.

Cuando estuve en la cola para conseguir la comida simplemente cogí una botella de limonada y me disponía a ir con los muchachos cuando…

- ¿No tienes hambre? – pregunto una voz masculina

Al girarme vi que era ¿Mike?... si, Mike

- No, no tengo apetito

_Si tan solo supiera de que tengo apetito – les dije a los chicos. _Vi que Emmett estallaba en carcajadas, atrayendo algunas miradas extrañadas, mientras que Demetri se reía disimuladamente mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

- Hola amor – dijo cuando llegó - ¿No tienes hambre? – dijo al mismo tiempo en que me abrazaba dulcemente por la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

_Sígueme el juego – pidió – quiero ver su cara._

- Claro – dije con vos sensual – pero creo que no de comida – susurre mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo.

- Mmm – dijo mientras su aumentaba su agarre en mi cintura – eso se puede arreglar.

En ese momento Demetri miro a Mike, que nos miraba asombrado por nuestro despliegue de hormonas, embobado por mi conducta y parecía estúpido, como si no creyera lo que acababa de ver u oír.

Cuando se percato de la mirada que le dirigía Demetri salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Dem y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa conteniendo la risa por nuestra "pequeña travesura"

- Eso fue increíble – dijo Emmett – la cara de ese chiquillo no tuvo precio – continuo mientras reía fuertemente. Nosotros nos unimos a él, ya no pudiendo aguantar más – Bells no sabia que actuabas tan bien – me adulo mi hermano.

- ¿Quién dijo que actué? – dije completamente seria.

Emmett paro de reír abruptamente y me miro incrédulo, al igual que mi novio. Ese fue mi tope. Comencé a reír sin poder detenerme.

- SUS caras son las que no tienen precio – dije entre risas.

Pude oír a la distancia cuatro risas musicales que me llamaron mucho la atención, y ahí fue cuando los vi por primera vez.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! y ¿Que les parecio? **

**¿Fui muy mala con Mike? Nah... XD**

**Bueno, el proximo cap se va a llamar: Los Cullen **

**¿Ya se hacen una idea de lo que voy a escribir no? ^_^ **

**Bueno ¿merezco aunque sea un pequeño review? (ojitos del gato de shrek) **

**Espero que si :)**

**Un beso a todas y espero que continuen esta historia...**

**Nos leemos pronto..**

**Camy :] **


	7. Los Cullen

**Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza.. tuve unos pequeños-gran inconvenientes con FF que no me permitía realizar la actualización pero... aqui estoy! y por fin les traje el tan esperado capitulo de "Los Cullen"...**

**Pero antes, como siempre mis eternos agradecimientos a: Leila Cullen Masen, isa-21, Mrs. Boring, Emilia Cullen, Flopi, laubellacullen94, perl rose swan, Majo Cullen-Wayland, kitigirl, Estefaniaalicecullen, flexer, YoLiii, vico, mirgru, Primrose Darcy, cariiito96, catdiva97 y obvio a todo mensaje anonimo... Muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia y por esos hermosos reviews que me aleran y motivan a continuar escribiendo estas locuras que imagino...**

**Bueno, despues de tanta espera.. El cap :D**

* * *

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cuatro. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante.  
Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora.

_Vampiros – fue lo único que dije_

_Lo sé – dijeron ambos._

_Bells ¿que dones les copiaste? – preguntó Emm con curiosidad_

_No lo sé – dije – temo que si lo vuelo a activar suceda lo mismo._

_Enciérranos, así solo nos afectara a nosotros – dijo Emm_

_Claro… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? _

_Por que no eres tan lista como te crees niña – dijo mi hermano mofándose_

_Juro que me las pagaras Emmy_

_No me llames así – dijo enojado_

_De acuerdo… Emmy – dije sonriendo feliz por su frustración _

Nos cubrí con el escudo y junte coraje para activar el don

_¿Qué don será? – preguntó Emm_

_Se ve tan linda – ese era Dem._

- Gracias y todavía no lo sé – dije mirando respectivamente a cada uno.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambos

- ¿Qué les sucede? – pregunté extrañada.

_Bella nosotros no hablamos – dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_Claro que si, los escuche hace un momento; Me hablaron por telepatía._

_No, no es cierto – dijo Dem mirando extrañado a mi hermano._

_Bella ¿puedes oírme? – pregunto Emm, dudoso._

_Si, por supuesto – dije vacilante – No entiendo que demo… Oh_

¡Que estúpida soy! Era tan obvio…

_Lectora de mentes__ – dijimos mi hermano y yo, sonriendo por nuestro descubrimiento._

- Genial – dijimos los tres y comenzamos a reír.

En ese instante tuve la sensación mas extraña de toda mi vida.

De donde se encontraba Emmett podía "sentir" una sensación de felicidad, del lugar de Demetri ocurría más o menos lo mismo, solo que con un poco de adoración, mientras que en el resto de la cafetería lo reinante era la confusión. (Había olvidado completamente el escudo)

- Asombroso – dije. Lo que provoco que la confusión se expandiera hacia mis dos acompañantes.

_¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaron los chicos – Pon el escudo – me recordó Emm._

Volví a colocar el escudo y les conté sobre mi posible don.

_Bien. Una vez que llegamos copie accidentalmente dos dones, no solo uno._

_¿Y?_

_Y… creo que el segundo don es… como decirlo… sentir o percibir emociones, empatía… creo._

_¡¿Qué? – Preguntaron sorprendidos - ¿Qué siento yo?- preguntó Emmett al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y se tocaba las sienes en gesto de concentración._

_Emoción y alegría, sorpresa, frustración, enojo – las nombre en el orden en que las fue sintiendo y con cada una me reía un poco más._

_¿Qué siente Dem? – preguntó entre irritado y ¿divertido?_

_Preocupación, pero lo que más predomina es… - no sabia si continuar. Dem parecía que quería morir._

_¿Es…? – inquirió Emm_

_Solo de nuestra incumbencia – dije al tiempo que me paraba y me sentaba en su regazo. Le di un pequeño beso y no pude evitar reír al ver la cara de sorpresa de mi Dem y la de decepción y enojo de mi hermano._

_No te preocupes, no diré nada – beso – pero es un hermoso sentimiento. Gracias – dije siendo completamente sincera._

_Si este es correspondido, si, es hermoso – dijo abrazándome_

Yo simplemente lo volví a besar intentando transmitirle el gran cariño que sentía por él.  
Dem quedo sorprendido en un principio, pero casi al instante se recompuso y comenzó a devolverme el beso. Estábamos completamente metidos en nuestra pequeña burbuja cuando…

- ¡Oigan, besucones! – Nos separamos al instante.

- Emmett, juro que cuando lleguemos a casa te asesinare – dijo Dem con un tono realmente afilado.

Yo me reí levemente

- Llegaremos tarde – dije – en casa le haces lo que quieres – le dije, lo tome de la mano y nos encaminamos fuera de la cafetería.

- Bien, nuestra próxima clase es Gimnasia – dijo Emm emocionado – ¡Dem por fin viene conmigo! Tanto tiempo con una chica es peligroso. Te vuelve débil y afeminado.

- ¿Entonces tu que eres Emm? ¿Tantos años conmigo acaso te hicieron… gay? – pregunte entre dudosa y burlona.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – grito molesto.

- Entonces no molestes a Dem o lo sufrirás hermanito – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Me las pagaras caro Bells… y tú deja de reírte - le dijo a Demetri y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo_

- Gracias- susurró Dem mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

- No hay de que – susurre solo para él – Los veo luego – dije para los dos.

Me dirigí a mi próxima clase ensimismada en mis pensamientos intentando controlar mi nuevo don. No parecía demasiado complicado.

Cuando entre el señor Banner me firmo el comprobante de asistencia y me indico que me sentara.  
Mucho antes de siquiera verlo, pude percatarme de que un Cullen estaba en esta clase, pero al voltearme pude ver que el único sitio libre era junto a él. Edward Cullen. Pude reconocerlo gracias a los pensamientos de aquel chico.

Esto no es posible. El me puede descubrir. No podía correr ese riesgo…

Sentí como me taladraba con la mirada y no pude evitar ver sus ojos, negros como el carbón.  
Tenía sed. Y yo olía como una deliciosa humana.

Baje mi mirada hacia el piso, para que no viera el ligero cambio que se producía en ellos mientras utilizaba mis poderes.  
Me envolví velozmente en mi escudo, evitando que mi olor llegase a él y para justificar esa acción envié una corriente de aire a través de la ventana en su dirección.  
Realizar todo esto me tomo unos pocos segundos pero antes de llegar al asiento me puse a pensar.

_¿__Y si igual me descubría? ¿O a Emmett y Demetri? ¿Tendríamos que irnos? ¿Nos atacarían? No, sabíamos que Carlisle era pacifico pero… ¿y si sus hijos no?_

Miles de escenarios se presentaron en mi mente, uno más atemorizante que otro pero pronto los deseche de mi cabeza.

Podría lograrlo.

Me senté a su lado y vi que permanecía indiferente a mi persona… o eso creía.

_No puedo leer su mente ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo leerla? ¿Por qué me importa tanto saber que piensa? Si le hablo seria un suicidio… para ella._

_Ja, si tan solo supieras – pensé_

- Hola – dijo con vos tranquila y musical – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tu eres Bella Swan ¿cierto?

- Cierto – afirmé, negándome a mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo te trata Forks hasta ahora? – preguntó curioso.

_¿Por qué me interesa tanto saber de ella? Seguro debe ser como cualquier otro humano, vacio e insignificante._

- Bien, supongo… - No podía dejar que sus pensamientos me afectaran - El clima no es mi preferido pero… supongo que te acostumbras – suspiré.

- A ti no te gusta la lluvia – afirmó, no preguntó.

- Ni la humedad – completé yo.

- Si el clima no es de tu agrado ¿por qué te mudaste al pueblo más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos? O mejor dicho ¿por qué te mudaste al pueblo más lluvioso del mundo? – preguntó. Se sentía terriblemente frustrado.

- Es complicado – intenté salir por la tajante pero debí saber que no funcionaria.

- Creo que podré comprenderlo

No podía decirle: _"ah no, es solo que mi hermano y novio vampiros al igual que yo vinimos a ver, quizás, a los únicos vampiros, además de nosotros que beben sangre animal para conocerlos mejor, ya que todos nos tachan de fenómenos por negarnos "al placer" de la sangre humana, y queríamos saber como se las arreglaban los otros". _No podía decir eso. Así que idee una rápida historia.

Cuando por fin me gire para encararlo, no pude apartar mi vista.

Admito que ya lo había visto, pero en ningún momento me puse a analizar sus facciones tanto como ahora. Los pensamientos de aquel chiquillo humano no le hacían la más mínima justicia. Deje que mis ojos vagaran, deleitándose con la perfección de sus rasgos: la dureza de su mandíbula cuadrada, la suave curva de sus labios, la línea recta de su nariz, el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos, la suavidad marmórea de su frente, levemente oscurecida por un precioso mechón de cabello color bronce, y sus ojos.  
Sus ojos eran de un negro como el carbón, pero tan profundos como si de un océano se tratase, tan expresivos que uno podía sumergirse en ellos y nunca salir.  
Por el lado blanco del ojo pude apreciar también su bien formado cuerpo que se encontraba escondido debajo su ropa, un pecado realmente grave.  
Era musculoso, no tanto como mi hermano, pero musculoso, simplemente era la medida perfecta.  
Delante de mí, no había un vampiro, enfrente de mí se encontraba el mismo Adonis… No, que digo, Adonis mataría por ser como él. Sencillamente era la perfección en la tierra…

Pero… ¿En que estoy pensando?

El aún aguardaba paciente mi respuesta.

Quite esos pensamientos y comencé a contar mi falso relato.

- Mi hermano y yo nacimos en Florencia pero nuestros padres murieron hace poco y no queríamos permanecer allí – me decidí por decir una media verdad, era lo más sencillo.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo. _No debí preguntar._

_- _No te preocupes – intente tranquilizarlo – Emm esta conmigo y es algo que agradezco y más de lo que puedo pedir.

- Lo quieres mucho – afirmo nuevamente. Tenía toda la razón.

- Si, es el mejor hermano que existe – dije feliz – pero no se lo digas, se le subirían los sumos a la cabeza, – me reí ligeramente y el me siguió – tenemos nuestros problemas pero ¿Qué familia no los tiene? – pregunté con una sonrisa, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Tienes razón – rio un poco y el sonido, al igual que su sonrisa me quitaron la respiración. Pude ver el porque detrás de ellas. Estaba recordando todas las peleas que tuvo a lo largo de su vida con Rosalie. Me reí disimuladamente. Por un momento pensé que ellos eran pareja pero al ver sus recuerdos me quedo claro que a duras penas se decían "hermanos". Una extraña sensación de alivio se instalo en mi pecho.

Que extraño.

- ¿Qué les sucedió a sus padres? No contestes si no quieres – _Puede que le duela recordarlos._

Tanto su pregunta como sus pensamientos me tomaron por sorpresa. En primer lugar porque no habíamos esperado que alguien siquiera se atreviera a hablarnos, en segundo ¿Por qué es tan considerado? Ni siquiera me conoce.

- Es una historia larga – intente salir por la tajante nuevamente.

- Que te parece si…

- ¿Señor Cullen? – preguntó el profesor. Yo no había oído la pregunta, ni siquiera era consiente de que la clase había comenzado.

Edward indago rápidamente en sus pensamientos, ya que habíamos estado tan enfrascados en nuestra conversación que ninguno escucho la pregunta, y respondió tranquilamente:

- El ciclo de Krebs

- Muy bien. Bueno chicos salgan esos 15 minutos que quedan. Hasta mañana – recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Todos se levantaron presurosos y salieron rápidamente del salón.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro

Salimos al estacionamiento y nos sentamos en una de las bancas que había cerca del bosque.

- Bueno… ¿te gustaría contarme? Tenemos tiempo

- Bien la verdad es que preferiría no hablar del tema – puse una cara sombría como si recordar me hubiera afligido enormemente. La carta de la tristeza era la única opción. No tenía tiempo de inventar algo convincente.

_Claro, aún le duele._

_Si tan solo supieras – volví a pensar_

En ese mismo momento vi algo que me dejo helada.

Una visión.

- Dem – susurré tan bajo que ni mi acompañante con su oído tan desarrollado podría haberme oído.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, en primer lugar, para las que quieran saber, actualizo mas o menos cada dos semanas, no es fijo, algunas veces puede que actualice antes o quizás, aunque no me guste, un poquito después como ocurrio en este caso pero hare lo posible por no demorar :)**

**Segundo, a todas aquellas que quieran leer buenas historias aquí les dejo un enlace para que lean las historias de una amiga mía que tiene grandes ideas :D  
Advertencia: Sus historias no están relacionadas con los personajes de Twilight ni de ninguna otra historia conocida, son historias enteramente suyas (a escepsion quizás de que uno de sus personajes se llama Edward y esta basado en él; ya se darán cuenta ;P ) **

**Ella al igual que yo somos recientes en FanFiction y FictionPress respectivamente y yo agradecería enormemente que le dejen opiniones sobre su excelente trabajo :) ... http:/ / www. fictionpress ****.com/u/761230/Mary-Cullen-Masen (Sin espacios)**

**Y tercero pero no por eso menos importante... ¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Era lo que esperaban o fue muy decepcionante? ¿Que habra pasado con Dem? Haber quien descubre el misterio ^^ **

**De nuevo me disculpo por mi demora y espero ansiosa saber que les parecio ;D**

**Nos leemos pronto..**

**Camy :] **


	8. Problemas

**Hola! En serio lamento mucho la demora pero es que el colegio me tiene de cabeza :S ...**  
**Pero cambiando drasticamente de tema... Volvi! y con otro cap para ustedes que espero no las desepcione :(**  
**Pero bueno... como siempre antes de empezar mis agradecimientos a: mirgru , yazz-cullen, isa-21 , Robert Ashley Cullen Swan, nohemi , , kitigirl , laubellacullen94 , mariana masen , catdiva97 , laura-bella97 y a todas aquellas que me agregan a favoritos y/o alertas pero no dejan reviews gracias a todas! ( ya casi llegamos a 100! juro que me voy a desmayar con ese numero :D )**

**Bueno ahora por fin las dejo con el cap ;P**

* * *

- Dem – susurré tan bajo que ni mi acompañante con su oído tan desarrollado podría haberme oído.

_Emmett se levanto 2 minutos para hablar con el profesor para que le firmara el comprobante y no controlo bien su don. Demetri respiro confiadamente y captó los efluvios humanos.  
Sus ojos se tornaron negros por la sed y si bien intento controlarse, el olor, los corazones latiendo… su instinto se liberó.  
Cuando mi hermano se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde; Dem había cobrado una vida._

Poco a poco me fui recomponiendo de esa imagen y pude percatarme de un par de ojos que me observaban preocupados.

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó asustado. _¿Qué le sucedió? Parecía como si se hubiera… ido. Igual que… no debe de ser mi imaginación…_

- Debo irme – dije, antes de siguiera sacando conclusiones, y me dirigí al gimnasio. La visión pronto ocurriría.

_¿A dónde va? ¿Debería seguirla? ¡No! ¿Qué me sucede?_

Pero no pude oírlo más. Simplemente apure el paso y rápidamente me encontré en la puerta del gimnasio en el momento preciso en el cual mi hermano se levantaba.

Vi que Demetri respiro y captó los efluvios

- Profesor – dije yo desde la puerta.

El hombre me observo de arriba abajo sin escrúpulos o discreción mientras que mi hermano me miro dudoso y confundido, Demetri simplemente me dirigió una mirada apenada.

Hice soplar una corriente de aire hacia el rápidamente.

_Respira – le dije_

- Profesor el director me envió a buscar a Emmett y Demetri ¿Podrían salir? – pregunte con la voz mas persuasiva que tenia.

En ese momento mi hermano se percató del problema y rápidamente él y Dem se encontraban parados a mis costados.

- Cl… cla… claro – dijo titubeando.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a la mitad del alumnado babeando y a la otra mitad con una tienda de campaña en los pantalones. Incluso pude observar que muchos de ellos tenían muy vividas fantasías con nosotros.

¡Ugh! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Solo hable!

Salimos del gimnasio y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, mientras tanto Dem contenía la respiración. Estaba demasiado apenado. Una ves llegamos ambos respiraron tranquilamente.

Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos recuperándonos de aquel problema.

- Todo esto es mi culpa – dijo Demetri, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado a la ves que se sentaba en el mismo banco que yo había ocupado minutos antes.

- No fue tu culpa Dem, fue mía – dijo Emmett – si no me hubiera distraído…

- Cállense los dos – los corte – fue mi culpa, debí haberlo previsto…

- Bella, eres la menos indicada para echarte la culpa – me acusó mi hermano – tu nos ayudaste así que, cállate.

- Si, Emm tiene razón cielo, tú no podrías haber tenido la culpa – dijo Dem avergonzado.

_No puedo dejar que se eche la culpa por mis errores; Todavía no entiendo como acepto estar conmigo, soy un completo inútil… y habiendo tantos mucho mejores…_

- ¡Dem! – grité. No podía creer que se menospreciara de esa manera y lo peor ¿alguien mejor que él? El era simplemente maravilloso ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? - deja de pensar eso – Me senté a su lado y tome una de sus manos entre las mías – Eres una gran persona amor – Oí claramente como su corazón se aceleró – y te elegí a ti, no te menosprecies – le di un ligero beso - ¿De acuerdo? – Su corazón parecía un colibrí.

- S… si – titubeo.

Emm se había ido para darnos privacidad y a pesar de que sé que pudo oírnos, agradecía su gesto profundamente.

- Vamos a casa – dije levantándome.

- Claro- me siguió Dem

Nos dirigimos al Jeep, donde mi hermano nos esperaba recostado en uno de sus lados en una posición completamente despreocupada.  
Pude ver que los Cullen estaban dirigiéndose a un flamante Volvo plateado.

_Hmm… es muy guapo._

Gire mi cabeza buscando a quien hubiera dicho eso y vi que Rosalie Hale estaba mirando y pensando en mi hermano de una forma que debería ser ilegal, y ni hablar de sus emociones.

- ¡Dios! – dije. Al parecer Rosalie no era la única, sino que era correspondida - ¡Emmett que asco!

- ¿Qué? – pregunto inocente, al salir de su trance. Inocente, si claro.

Me señale la frente y al parecer eso lo hizo reaccionar ya que bajo la cabeza avergonzado y un ligero, casi imperceptible, rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Dem emocionado – uno nunca tiene una cámara cuando la necesita.

Comenzamos a reír los 3.

_¿De que se ríen? No entiendo nada ¿Qué hizo Bella y para que necesitan una cámara?_

Los pensamientos de los demás Cullen eran similares

_Que extraño_

Rosalie seguía teniendo fantasías con mi hermano así que rápidamente la ignore

_Esto es tan frustrante No solo no puedo leer su mente, no puedo leer la de ninguno de ellos ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?_

Me reí aún más fuerte haciendo que el vampiro se frustrara aún más.

_Sigue intentándolo Edward, no lo lograrás. _

Aún riendo Emm se subió al jeep y luego de que Dem me ayudara nos fuimos a casa.

Una ves que llegamos los chicos decidieron ir a cazar por pura precaución.  
En ese tiempo pensé en avanzar con mi lectura. Había comenzado a leer "Cumbres Borrascosas" por decima segunda ves pero no pude avanzar de la primera página ya que inexplicablemente mi cabeza no estaba en el libro sino en cierto chico -mejor dicho vampiro- de pelo cobrizo.  
Por alguna razón, de la que no soy consiente, nunca dejo mis pensamientos. Recordaba su sonrisa, su voz, cada uno de los rasgos de su perfecto rostro, su bien esculpido cuerpo…

- ¡Que demonios estoy pensando! – dije levantándome de golpe

- No lo sé – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Dem - ¿Me lo quieres decir? – pregunto divertido por mi repentino ataque.

- Hola Dem – dije sentándome de nuevo – Nada. No pasa nada es solo que… no se que me hizo reaccionar así… ¿Qué tal la cacería?

- Bien, aún no me adapto al sabor pero… sobreviviré. Bella… bueno pues… tú sabes… ¿te gustaría ir… conmigo, no sé… al cine?

- Claro – acepté. Cambiar de entorno ayudaría y con la película tendría algo en que concentrarme, que no fueran esos ojos, esas facciones, propias de un modelo, ese cuerpo bien definido…  
¡Basta!  
Necesito distraerme.

- Me cambio y vamos – No le di tiempo a contestar, subí a velocidad inhumana las escaleras y opte por un vaquero, una remera color beige y una campera ligera de color negro. Simples apariencias. Me calce mis hermosas botas color beige y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Dem se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa negra; su abrigo lo llevaba colgando despreocupadamente sobre su hombro.

- Vamos – le dije

El trayecto transcurrió en un cómodo silencio.  
Llegamos al cine y nos decidimos por ver una película de acción.

Mientras la película comenzaba Dem y yo discutíamos sobre lo acontecido el dia de hoy y las posibilidades de que algo similar sucediese mañana.

Cuando las luces de la sala se apagaron y la película comenzó no pude prestarle la más mínima atención. Mis pensamientos estaban abarcados en su totalidad por una sola persona: Edward Cullen. Constantemente recordaba su sonrisa, su cabello, en cada una de sus perfectas facciones…

- Me tengo que ir – dije bajito

- ¿Qué? Recién vamos por la mitad – dijo

¿La mitad? No creí que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

- Lo se, pero me tengo que ir – dije a la ves que me paraba y hacia mi camino hacia la salida.

- Bella – susurro Dem - ¿Qué sucede?

Yo solo apure el paso y comencé a trotar. Una ves que salí del edificio me dirigí al comienzo del bosque y de allí empecé a correr.

Escuche rápidamente que Demetri me seguía.

_Quiero estar sola Dem – pedí – Necesito pensar_

_De acuerdo – dijo resignado – te veo en casa – y con eso se fue._

Pare de correr y me dedique a caminar sin sentido por el bosque pensando

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué no salía de mis pensamientos?

El tiempo transcurrió y sin una respuesta clara decidí volver cuando vi que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Lo hice a una velocidad normal, quería retrasar el momento de mi llegada todo lo que pudiera.

Sabia que cuando llegara Dem estaría muy preocupado y no lo culpo, mi actitud no tiene justificación.

_No puedes seguir pensando así. _Genial, tú otra ves.

_Si, yo otra vez. Dem no se merece estar así, preocupado y triste, con miedo de te suceda algo, mientras que tu piensas en otro._

No es…

_Si es cierto, no lo niegues._

De acuerdo, si, estaba pensando en Edward.

_Muy bien, ahora… ¿Dem se merece estar angustiado?_

No

_Entonces compórtate como una novia buena y hazlo feliz como prometiste hacerlo._

Nunca prometí…

_Lo hiciste implícitamente cuando aceptaste salir con él._

Ok. Prometo pensar en él y solo en él.

_Bien dicho. Ahora… corre. Llegaras tarde._

¡Demonios!

Corrí lo que me quedaba de trayecto y subí directamente a mi habitación

_Que demo… - _escuche los pensamientos de Emmett quien rápidamente se encontraba en mi puerta.

- Bella ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? – su vos se escuchaba contenida. Estaba furioso.

- Emm necesitaba pensar un momento

- Pudiste habérnoslo dicho en lugar de salir corriendo como lo hiciste. Nos preocupaste. Creímos que algo había sucedido.

- No, es solo que – me termine de alistar y abrí la puerta – no estaba en mis cabales – susurre.

- De acuerdo – suspiro – Lo bueno es que estas bien. ¿Sabes que si quieres hablar estoy aquí verdad?

- Si Emm lo se – le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – carrera hasta abajo

Me eche a correr pero él a mitad de camino me cargo en volandas y me monto en el Jeep donde ya se encontraba Demetri.

- Dem – el levanto la mirada y pude ver que aún estaba algo preocupado.

Me baje rápidamente del asiento del copiloto y me senté con él en el asiento trasero.

- Bella yo…

- Lo siento mucho – lo corte yo – no quería preocuparte, es solo que, no se como explicarlo, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mi, para pensar ¿me entiendes?

- Si – dijo simplemente.

Su cara me decía que aún había una pequeña parte de él que se encontraba mal, por lo que simplemente actué por instinto.

Me senté en su regazo e instintivamente él cerro sus manos en torno a mi cintura. Levante su rostro para que me mirara y él suavemente se inclinó para acortar la distancia existente. Casi como si fuera automático mis brazos rodearon su cuello y sus abrazos afirmaron su agarre en mi cintura.

El beso era tierno, dulce, muy casto, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.

Demetri rozo suavemente mi labio inferior y yo le concedí permiso sin dudarlo. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas en una perfecta sincronía cuando de pronto…

- ¡Quieren separarse! ¡Por el amor de Dios! – grito Emmett a la ves que abría la puerta.

Cuando mire a mí alrededor vi que mi hermano estaba parado justo en la puerta de la parte trasera con cara completamente inocente, que poco a poco se fue transformando en una expresión burlona al ver la pena tatuada en mi rostro. Ya habíamos llegado al instituto y debido al grito de Emmett, ahora teníamos audiencia.

- Es todo – dijo Demetri – tu te lo buscaste – estaba completamente enfadado, algo que hizo que Emmett riera estrepitosamente atrayendo aun más miradas.

- Dem déjalo, solo esta celoso – le sonreí a mi hermano de forma burlona y volví a besar a Dem que poco a poco se fue relajando.

- ¿Mejor? – le pregunte cuando me separe.

- Creo que me enojare más seguido – dijo ruborizándose levemente, yo me reí ligeramente y me baje del coche.

Una vez que estuvimos listos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, ignorando completamente todos los murmullos a nuestro alrededor. Dem compartía conmigo trigonometría, que horror, mientras que Emmett tenía inglés.

El dia pasó sin muchas novedades. Luego de dos horas de aburrimiento nos dirigimos a la clase de ingles, la cual fue una de las más cómicas de mi "vida".

_Es increíble como alguien que se supone enseña el tema, es un completo idiota al hablarlo – le decía a Dem mientras me reía internamente. _

_Lo sé, ¡su pronunciación es horrible! – el estaba igual o quizás peor que yo._

El profesor no sabía siquiera pronuncia las palabras y mejor no hablemos de nuestros compañeros. Era sorprendente como me podía corregir sin siquiera tener una idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Dem y yo nos la pasamos hablando para matar el aburrimiento, sabíamos mucho más que el mismo maestro y nos cansamos de intentar aclararle las cosas.

Las horas pasaron lentamente pero gracias a Dios sonó el timbre del almuerzo.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería vimos que Emmett ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa con una bandeja de comida, así que rápidamente fuimos a comprar la nuestra.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la mesa pude observar como los Cullen hacían su entrada y se dirigían a su mesa habitual, simplemente los ignore.

Cuando nos sentamos parecía como si mi hermano no se hubiera percatado de nuestra presencia y pude observar que tenia la vista pedida en la nada.

Me metí en sus pensamientos, simplemente preocupada de que algo lo pudiera estar atormentando. Que GRAN error.

Repitiendo los acontecimientos del dia de ayer mi hermano estaba únicamente pensando en Rosalie de una manera no apta para menores de edad.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – susurre, algo que me costo mucho – ¡Mis pobres ojos!

- Bella ¿que te sucede? –mi hermano pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de Demetri y fue cuando recayó en mi mirada llena de asco.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto preocupado.

- ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar? – Le dije indignada – Emmett tus pensamientos no son aptos para todo público. ¡Dios! Mis pobres y castos ojos.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te dijo que miraras? – Pregunto completamente divertido con mi sufrimiento – Además ¿De verdad me dirás que tu no piensas igual sobre él? – dijo señalando a Demetri con un gesto de la cabeza. Éste se encontraba realmente confundido aunque en su mente había atado cabos e iba por buen camino.

Yo al instante en que Emm hablo no pude evitar que una pequeña parte de ese maldito rubor invadiera mis mejillas, ocasionando que el riera.

- Te lo dije

- Emmett ¡por supuesto que no! Aquí los únicos pervertidos son tu y ella – dije haciendo referencia a "Rose", como él le decía.

- ¿Así que ella piensa igual? – sonrió presumido

- Eres un asco. Ven Dem, nos vamos antes de que mi pobre cabeza se termine de corromper – tome a Demetri de la mano y lo arrastre fuera de ese lugar. Los pensamientos no eran para nada agradables.

- Bella ¿Qué sucedió? No entendí nada – dijo confundido

- Y no quieres saberlo. Creeme.

- Bella…

- De acuerdo – dije resignada. Coloque mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré los asquerosos pensamientos de mi hermano y los de Rosalie.

- Dios – dijo perturbado – Jamás podre ver a Emmett de la misma manera

- ¿Te crees que yo si? Ven vámonos de aquí, aun nos quedan unos minutos de descanso.

Nos sentamos en nuestro "punto de reunión" y pasamos el tiempo hablando sobre diferentes cosas, lo absurdo que resultaba "lo que aprendíamos", nos reímos de las locuras de cada profesor, y así antes de darnos cuenta nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia nuestras ultimas clases del dia.

Yo por mi parte debía soportar tres horas sola, fingiendo prestarle atención a la profesora de Física; mientras el pervertido y Demetri debían dirigirse a la clase de Química, la cual duraría dos horas.

Ese dia acordamos que ni bien terminara el instituto, o al menos para ellos, volverían a casa. Yo accedí a ir corriendo.

Entretenida como iba no me di cuenta por donde me dirigía hasta que choque con alguien. Eso no fue nada. Lo que me sorprendió fue la fuerza de aquel impacto, el cual me habría mandado al piso sino fuera por que alguien me sujeto por la cintura, y también aquel ruido de dos rocas colisionar. ¡Diablos! Eso quiere decir que…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Con quien se habra encontrado Bella? **

**ADVERTENCIA: Lamento informarles que...**

**No podre subir un nuevo capitulo hasta, minimo, un mes o quizas más... **

**Enserio no es por maldad pero últimamente ando media loca con el colegio y escribir se me esta complicando un poco, asi que, les pido paciencia. Si puedo evitarlo, lo voy a hacer pero necesito concentrarme en el cole y me esta costando. Actualizare lo más rapido que pueda pero les aviso para que sepan que puedo demorar y no me linchen despues con reviews preguntando en donde me metí.**

**Espero sepan disculparme y no dejen de leerme por este inconveniente.**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas...**

**Espero el cap sea de su agrado.**

**Camy :] **


	9. Más Problemas

**Hola! **

**Primero que nada: PERDÓN! EN SERIO PERDONENME! tarde mas tiempo del esperado en poder escribir pero... volvi :) y con un cap un poco mas largito que los anteriores y (a mi parecer) el mas comico que escribire x ahora :) Me he reido mucho al momento de escribirlo y espero que ustedes tambien.**

**Segundo: Mis eternos agradecimientos a: laubellacullen94, catdiva97, zujeyane, mirgru, Flopi, flexer, vianey y laura-bella97 q a pesar de mi poca concentración en el ultimo cap y mi problema con la proxima actualizacion se tomaron el tiempito de dejarme esos reviews tan lindos :) **

**Bueno, sin mucho mas que agregar... espero que les guste**

* * *

Dirigí mi vista hacia arriba y pude ver la mirada sorprendida de Edward Cullen

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó _¿Cómo demo...? No importa. Luego averiguare como. Lo importante es ella. Ese golpe le debe de haber dolido._

¡Rayos! No podía estar mejor.

- Bien, gracias

- ¿Estas segura? – _Es imposible que no se haya percatado de mi dureza, quizás solo intenta aplacarme… ¡Como odio no poder leerle la mente!_

- Si estoy bien – me lleve una mano a la cabeza, como si de verdad me hubiera dolido aquel golpe, y puse un gesto de dolor bastante leve.

_Lo sabia – pensó el._

Cayó. Sonreí en mi fuero interno.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- Si, solo un poco, no te preocupes – rogué por que no insistiera.

- De acuerdo pero si te sientes mal ¿crees que podrías decirme? – pregunto con una sonrisa, la cual automáticamente catalogue como mi favorita.

- Claro, ahora… ¿te importaría soltarme? – en todo este tiempo sus manos no se habían movido ni un centímetro de mi cintura.

- Oh, lo siento mucho – dijo avergonzado a la vez que me soltaba._ ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento… vacio?_

Entendí bien a que se refería. Cuando sus manos soltaron mi cintura me sentí sumamente extraña. Como… vacía, incompleta.

_Deben ser locuras tuyas_

Ah, decidiste regresar

_Regreso cada vez que necesitas ayuda_

Ah, que amable.

_Oye, guárdate el sarcasmo._

Lo siento.

_No hay problema._

Bien, lo importante aquí es este sentimiento desconocido.

_Si es desconocido… no vale la pena el siquiera pensarlo._

¿No deberías alentarme a que descubra que es?

_No. Yo te alentare en las decisiones que te beneficien a ti y Dem. Esto, presiento que los perjudicara._

De acuerdo. Mejor lo olvido.

_Bien dicho._

Cuando finalice aquella extraña conversación, decidí ignorar lo que sucedió.

- Bueno… creo que, debo irme – dije fingiendo estar apenada.

- Claro – cuando voltee me volvió a hablar – Espera ¿Qué clase tienes?

- Física – dije y rogué por que no sucediera, pero mi mala suerte decidió acompañarme el dia de hoy.

- También es mi clase ¿crees que pueda acompañarte?

- Claro que… - _¡NO! – _si

Caminamos en un cómodo silencio hasta la clase. En todo el camino me dedique a bloquear sus pensamientos. No quería saber que tanto podía sospechar.

Una vez que llegamos al salón el se dirigió a su banco habitual; yo por mi lado comencé a dirigirme a un asiento disponible a final del salón cuando me preguntó:

- ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo? – _No se que es lo que me sucede, es solo que… no puedo alejarme de ella. Tiene… algo que me impide hacerlo. Y el que no pueda leer sus pensamientos no es de mucha ayuda. ¿Se sentirá incomoda?_

- Claro, gracias

Bien. Este no era el plan, pero debía vigilarlo. Él no podía descubrir que éramos iguales. No antes de que nosotros nos sintiéramos seguros. Lo que menos queríamos era una disputa por territorio o algo similar. Me senté a su lado y no deje de darle vueltas al asunto. Analizaba los pros y los contras de cada decisión que tomara.

- ¿Te molesta estar conmigo? – pregunto de repente

- No. ¿Debería hacerlo?

- No es solo que, pareces muy vacilante. Disculpa si te molesto es… simple curiosidad.

- No es solo que me suele pasar. Mi hermano muchas veces me lo dice. Suelo quedarme horas pensando y, por así decirlo, me aíslo del mundo.

- Ah, ya veo. Tienes suerte. Yo daría lo que fuera por alejarme de todo aunque sea por unos momentos.

- Es útil cuando estas disgustado o simplemente necesitas pensar con claridad.

En ese momento vimos como la secretaria, la señora Cope, entraba y nos informaba que nuestra profesora no había podido venir por problemas de salud, por lo tanto podíamos retirarnos antes.

Recogí mis cosas muy lentamente, aún para un humano, esperando a que todos salieran así podría irme corriendo a casa sin testigos que pudieran presenciarlo.

Para mi desafortunada suerte, que hoy se encargaba de hacerme la vida trágica, mi "compañero" espero a que guardara cada una de mis cosas para acompañarme hasta la salida.

- ¡Diablos!

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto preocupado

¡Oh rayos! ¿Hable en voz alta? Demonios, piensa, que le digo, que le digo…

- Es solo que acabo de recordar que vinimos en el auto de mi hermano y el no sale hasta dentro de tres horas – _Bien pensado_

- Ah. Si quieres yo te llevo.

- No quisiera ser una molestia, además mi casa no esta tan lejos. _Mentira_

- No hay problema, enserio.

- Gracias

¡¿Por qué? ¡Esto SOLO me puede pasar a MÍ! Me debo alejar de él y ¿Qué consigo? Acercarme aún más. Simplemente magnifico.

Si creía que hasta ahora mi dia iba mal, es por que no espere unos segundos más.

_Emmett y Demetri en la hora de Química. Tienen que hacer un experimento. Una simple reacción. El muy torpe de mi hermano hace una combinación diferente para asustar a los humanos, pero le salió mal. Terminan evacuando el salón y una vez están todos fuera ¡BUM! Adiós al laboratorio._

¿Acaso mi hermano no sabe lo que es guardar las apariencias?

- ¿Me disculparías un momento?

- Claro. _Otra ves esa expresión. ¿Le sucederá algo?_

- Gracias

Marque el número de mi hermano al mismo tiempo en el que me alejaba de él para que no pudiera oír mi conversación.

Una ves que me aleje lo suficiente lo llame.

- _Hola_

- ¿Hola? ¡Emmett quita esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza!

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

- Emmett tu tonto experimento volara todo el laboratorio. ¿Sabes el significado de guardar las apariencias?

_- Ups. Lo siento._

- ¡¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir? Emmett por Dios – dije elevando mi tono.

_- Bella, en serio lo siento. No pensé que podría…_

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó una voz a mis espaldas haciendo soltar un pequeño gritito, ya que no lo oí llegar – Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte

_- ¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí? ¿Quién esta contigo? ¿Sucedió algo? _

- Si, Emm no te preocupes estoy bien. Me tengo que ir. Ah, y salimos antes de la clase por lo que volveré a casa.

_- ¿Volverás corriendo?_

No podía ser cierto.

- No Emm. Edward se ofreció a llevarme.

_- Oh. – _Dijo cayendo en la cuenta - _De acuerdo. Y de nuevo, lo siento _

Cuando colgué la llamada me maldije una y otra vez por haber levantado el tono de voz.

- ¿Tu hermano planeaba dejarte ir corriendo hasta tu casa?

- Si es solo que… - Emmett en que lio me metiste – siempre me ah gustado correr y antes de mudarnos, muchas veces prefería volver así a casa.

Soy patética. ¿Pude haber inventado algo peor?

- Ah, ya entiendo. Pero igual, no deberías hacerlo. El clima no es muy favorable y te podría hacer mal.

- Gracias por el consejo – le dije con una sonrisa. No puedo creer que se lo tragara. Pero cometió un grave error.

- Espera ¿Cómo me escuchaste?

- Ah - _¡Demonios! Soy un estúpido – _Tengo un buen oído

_Si, claro_

- Bueno ahora si, debemos irnos.

- Claro

Nos dirigimos a su auto en un incomodo silencio y una vez estuvimos ahí el se adelanto solo lo suficiente para abrirme la puerta.

- ¿Un caballero ah? Es difícil encontrar uno hoy en dia.

- Así me educaron.

- Bueno entonces agradezco a quien lo haya hecho.

- De acuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa y rápidamente rodeo el auto para sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Una vez que se subió al auto empezó a conducir rumbo a la carretera.

- ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó.

Le dije donde vivía y antes de lo que esperaba nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

- Muchas gracias por traerme Edward. No tendrías que haberte molestado.

- ¿Es una broma? Ya te lo dije, no me molestas. Y además, creo que me mentiste.

Me tense inmediatamente.

- ¿A que… te refieres? – pregunte vacilante

- Me dijiste que no vivías muy lejos y casualmente vives al otro lado del pueblo. ¿En serio planeabas caminar?

- Si. Es un muy buen ejercicio – le dije con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo, lo dejare pasar esta vez. Pero si necesitas que te lleven, avísame. No me molestaría hacerlo – sonrió angelicalmente provocando que mi respiración se atorara por una fracción de segundo. Cosa que espero no haya notado.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós y en serio muchas gracias – dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

- No hay porque. Nos vemos mañana.

- Claro.

Arranco el Volvo y vi como aceleraba por el camino por el cual habíamos venido. Una vez que se perdió de vista decidí entrar.

Como no estaban los chicos decidí ponerme a limpiar un poco, pero debido a mi velocidad termine en poco mas de una hora.

Al no saber que hacer opte por lo más fácil: una tarde en el centro.

Monte en mi hermoso convertible por primera vez desde que lo compramos y salí rumbo a Port Angeles a toda velocidad. Amaba este auto.

Un vez que llegue comencé a vagar, mirando tiendas y distrayéndome con cualquier cosa insignificante; renové mi vestuario y al pasar por una tienda no pude evitar comprarlo. Los chicos se llevarían una enorme sorpresa.

Cuando vi la hora supuse que ellos ya estarían en casa así que me volví a subir al coche esta vez muy emocionada, ya que quería mostrarles al pequeño acompañante que tenía conmigo.

El camino a casa fue muy tranquilo y una vez que estacione el coche pude ver que había tenido la razón: ya estaban aquí.

Baje las muchas bolsas que había comprado y una vez entre en la casa la mirada de ambos se poso en mi.

Como lo esperaba no tardaron en reparar en el pequeño polisón.

- ¡AHHH! – gritó Emmett mientras se escondía detrás del sofá.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunte como si nada.

- B…Be…Bella tu… tu t…tienes… una a… ara… araña en el… - me hizo gestos hacia mi hombro y pude ver que el pequeño estaba intentando esconderse entre mi pelo.

- Grandioso, ya lo asustaron.

- ¿Tu… sabias? – preguntó Emmett muy alterado.

- Claro, es mío - Le dije como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Tuyo? ¡¿Bella es que acaso estas loca? ¡¿Una araña?

- Tarántula – le corregí.

- Bien no me importa lo que sea, llévate a esa cosa de aquí.

- Bien, en primer lugar no le digas cosa, su nombre es Aragog. Y en segundo se quedara por que es MIO y yo lo quiero aquí ¿esta claro?

- No, definitivamente no. No se quedara aquí. Ahora llévatela.

- Emmett sal de ahí atrás, no te hará nada.

- Tú no lo sabes.

- Claro que lo se. Mira como esta conmigo. Es inofensivo.

Poco a poco saco su cuerpo de atrás del sillón… solo para volverse a ocultar cuando el pequeño comenzó a descender por mi brazo.

- Emmett eres el vampiro más cobarde del mundo. ¿Tu que opinas Dem? ¿Puede quedarse? – dije haciendo un tierno puchero.

- ¿Te haría feliz que se quede?

- Claro que si.

- Bien. Por mi la araña se queda.

- Aragog.

- De acuerdo. Por mi ARAGOG puede quedarse.

- ¡Gracias! – le dije abrazándolo.

- No hay por que. Ahora ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Porque de todas las mascotas posibles tú querrías una tarántula?

- Es que cuando la vi en la tienda no me pude resistir. Todos la miraban con asco y con miedo. A mi me pareció de lo más tierno –dije mientras miraba como el pequeño Aragog bajaba y subía por mi brazo.

- Bien – dijo mi hermano acercándose muy lentamente – puede quedarse pero… mantenlo encerrado.

- De eso ni hablar. Emmett de vez en cuando la dejare salir y andará por la casa.

- Bella por favor. Sabes como odio esos animales.

- Pues lo siento. Tendrás que soportarlo por todo lo que quieres a tu hermanita.

- Lo cual no es mucho en estos momentos

- Sabes que mientes – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bien – dijo con un suspiro. – tu ganas. Pero no la quiero en mi habitación.

- No entrara, lo prometo.

- Bien – subió las escaleras y pude oír como cerro la puerta, recordatorio de mi promesa anterior.

- Bien, ahora tu y yo iremos a nuestra habitación – le dije a Aragog.

- Bella yo creo que iré a cazar, necesito estar seguro para mañana.

- Me esperas un momento. Quisiera ir también. Debo despejarme un poco.

- Seguro, aquí te espero.

Corrí escaleras arriba y deje al pequeño Aragog en su jaula, junto con comida y todo lo que le había comprado en la tienda de mascotas.

Una vez deje todo en orden baje las escaleras una vez más y tome a Dem de la mano mientras salíamos al patio. Cuando llegamos al borde de los arboles nos adentramos corriendo a toda velocidad y sin más, comenzó nuestra cacería.

* * *

**Hola otra vez! Que les parecio el cap? merezco una disculpa x tanta demora¿?¿? (ojitos del gatito de shrek)**

**Bueno, antes de irme tengo algunos pequeños anuncios:**

**1- El proximo capitulo lo estaria subiendo en el transcurso de la semana. Tengo escrita la mitad asi q podria actualizar un poco antes y recompensarlas x tanta demora :)**

**2- A la par de esta historia voy a comenzar a hacer unas adaptaciones y a publicarlas aca en FF. Mi hermanita las piensa y yo las adapto ^_^ .Digo adaptar ya que ella publica sus historias en FictionPress (yo ya les habia comentado esto uno o dos capis atras) y dado mi encanto con esas historias y los personajes de Twilight le pedi permiso y accedio a que las hiciera :) Asi que pronto habra historias nuevas :)**

**Y para finalizar...**

**Se que no soy nadie para pedirles esto pero... merezco (punto aparte de la disculpa) un pequeñisisisisimo review?**

**Espero que si :) Estarán recibiendo noticias mías dentro de poco :)**

**Camy **


	10. Primer Encuentro EPOV

**Hola! Yo se, realmente se, que no tengo el perdón de nadie por tanta demora, pero si puedo decir algo en mi defensa, es que no tengo la culpa de que me cortaran internet y que despues le dieran de baja. Creanme, me senti terriblemente mal al no poder publicar ninguna noticia. Pero si a algo le saque provecho es que en todo este tiempo, logre aclarar ese bloqueo que impedia que mis ideas salieran a flote. Yo se que no soy quien para pedir el perdon de ninguna pero veran: en este tiempo me decidi a provarme a mi misma y explaye una de mis ideas: un punto de vista de Edward. En mi opinion, si puedo presumir, me quedo bastante bien. Pero como yo fui la autora, mi opinion no sirve :(**

**En fin. Como siempre mis agradecimientos ETERNOS a: laura-bella97, jeka cullen s, mirgru, azabella45, isa-21, 3twilighterslove, laubellacullen94, Douces Roses, Fran Ktrin Black, catdiva97, flexer, Kathow16, Laura Cristina D.H, Angie Cullen Hale, MissNothingFactoryGirl, YoLiii, lFannyLamb y PameHaleMcCarthyCullen... Chicas ame sus reviews, de verdad me ayudaron a escribir este cap. el cual esta exclusivamente dedicada a ustedes y a aquellas personitas que si bien no dejan review, agregan esta historia a alertas y favoritos. **

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, las dejo con Edward y nos vemos abajo :D**

* * *

**Edward POV**

- ¡Edward apúrate quieres! – gritaba Alice.

- Alice, no molestes. La escuela no ira a ningún lugar y además con la velocidad a la que conduzco llegaremos con tiempo de sobra – dije exasperado mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Lo sé, pero aun así debes apurarte. Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre el dia de hoy, y no quiero perder ni un minuto mas del necesario – decía mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Dónde esta Rosalie?

- Nos esta esperando en el auto junto con Jasper, así que podrías, por favor apurarte – y antes de que pudiera replicar había desaparecido en dirección al garage.

A paso humano me dirigí hacia allí y tan pronto como llegue me subí a mi Volvo y arranque rumbo al instituto, o como me gustaba llamarlo: el purgatorio.

Si había algo que odiara más que el hecho de ser lo que soy, era esto. Era frustrante y totalmente aburrido asistir a clases en las cuales uno sabía mucho más que el mismo maestro. Una de las tantas desventajas de la inmortalidad.

Una vez que llegamos vimos que un grupo de chicos rodeaban un enorme Jeep y parecían totalmente sorprendidos. En sus mentes pude ver que pertenecía a tres nuevos alumnos, dos hombres, y una mujer.

- Sea quien sea el dueño, tiene muy buen gusto – dijo Rosalie

- Tal parece que no te equivocaste Al – le concedí – al parecer hay tres alumnos nuevos en la secundaria de Forks.

- ¡Lo sabia! – Dijo llena de entusiasmo – pero ¿Por qué no vi nada? Esto es muy raro, pero igual. Vamos ¡ya quiero ver quienes son!

Al descender del auto se repetía la misma rutina de todos los días. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del alumnado quedaban hipnotizados a causa de nuestra belleza sobrehumana. Pero este dia había algo diferente; nos miraban muy minuciosamente, como estudiándonos.

Los nuevos se parecen a los Cullen ¿Serán parientes?

Ese pensamiento me alertó. ¿Parecidos a nosotros? Eso sería ciertamente imposible, a no ser que…

- Esperen un momento – les dije a mis hermanos

- Edward ¿Qué ocurre?

- No estoy seguro, pero muchos de los pensamientos afirman que hay una relación entre los nuevos y nosotros – dije a la ves que inspeccionaba mas detalladamente en busca de alguna imagen que me diera alguna idea de su aspecto.

- ¿Vampiros? ¿Aquí? – pregunto Alice.

- Es muy improbable, los nómadas no suelen venir a pueblos tan pequeños y mucho menos a socializar; por lo que sabemos ellos planean quedarse. Las probabilidades son nulas – aporto Jasper.

- No podemos fiarnos de nada Jasper. Tómanos como ejemplo. Quizás alguno sintió curiosidad por nuestro estilo de vida y quiso experimentar. No podemos estar seguros – divago Rose.

- Rosalie tiene razón. Estoy intentando buscar una imagen mental que me ayude a comprender, pero no logro hallar nada.

- Deberíamos seguir como si nada – dijo Alice - Si en verdad son vampiros podríamos alertarlos si actuamos de manera diferente. Me parece que es mejor dejar que transcurra el dia y veremos si comparten clase con alguno de nosotros o los vemos en el almuerzo. De alguna forma nos toparemos con ellos.

- ¿Y si intentan atacar? ¿Y si dañan a un humano?

- Piénsalo bien Jazz. Tu mismo lo dijiste. No se hubieran inscripto si su plan era almorzar y luego escapar.

- Podrían fallar – desconfió.

- No se habrían arriesgado si su autocontrol fuera escaso. En todo caso evitaran llamar la atención y se irán a cazar a otro lado. Saben que no pueden hacer mucho revuelo y menos en un lugar donde los secretos no existen – aporte yo.

- Jasper, en eso Alice y Edward tienen razón – dijo Rosalie – No se habrían arriesgado de ser ese el caso. Lo mejor es actuar como si nada. Ya comprobaremos si son o no vampiros.

- Bien – acepto a regañadientes.

- Nos veremos en el almuerzo – dijo Alice, y dando por finalizada nuestra charla, cada uno partió rumbo a su clase.

El tiempo pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y ninguno se había cruzado con ellos, por lo cual nos veríamos cara a cara en la cafetería.

Como siempre, mis hermanos y yo compramos nuestros "alimentos" y fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa habitual en espera de que llegaran.

Uno a uno fueron llegando alumnos con los que a pesar de no relacionarnos, conocíamos de igual forma.

Nada inhabitual aún.

- Edward – Me llamo Alice - ¿No puedes leer ningún pensamiento extraño? ¿Fuera de lo común?

- No. Nada – dije casi al borde de la resignación.

Cuando comenzábamos a pensar que ellos probablemente ya habían huido, tres caras desconocidas ingresaron en la cafetería, que inmediatamente se sumo en un silencio sepulcral a la vez que todos miraban a las nuevas adquisiciones de la Secundaria Forks. Prontamente, cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

Como antes había escuchado, eran dos varones, y una mujer.

Los dos chicos fueron a una mesa al extremo opuesta de donde se encontraba la nuestra, y en ese momento me puse a estudiarlos con detalle. Uno era alto, 1.80 aproximadamente, musculoso, cabello oscuro y rizado; a simple vista daba la impresión de ser un luchador profesional. El otro, en cambio, era un poco más bajo, alrededor de 1.75, cabello rubio y un poco menos corpulento que el anterior.  
Ambos eran pálidos, pero no tanto como nosotros y sus ojos no eran carmesís o dorados, por lo cual podemos afirmar que no son vampiros.

Ambos se sentaron y observaron como la chica esperaba paciente en la cola para comprar el almuerzo.

Seguí sus miradas, y podría afirmar que si mi corazón aún latiera, se habría detenido.

Parada ahí, en la fila, no había un vampiro, ni tampoco un humano. Había un ángel.

Su cabello castaño rojizo caía en suaves ondas por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura y enmarcaba a la perfección un bello rostro en forma de corazón. Su piel era pálida, pero aún así tenia un pequeño rubor que le daba un delicado color crema. Sus labios, de un precioso color rosado, me hipnotizaron durante un momento hasta que logre desviar mi vista hacia sus ojos. Dos orbes azules como un cielo completamente despejado, o el más maravilloso océano. En ellos solo encontré una enorme paz y serenidad, además de que a través de ellos, sentía que estaba viendo su propia alma.

- Oye, Edward, hermano ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Jasper con una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro.

-S… si – conteste a la vez que apartaba, no sin dificultad, mi mirada de aquel ser con esa mirada tan llamativa.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – pregunto una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Junto a aquel ángel, estaba el odioso de Mike Newton.

Mira que curvas. Ella tiene que ser mía. Y no pasara mucho para que lo sea – pensaba presumido.

En ese instante sentí unas ganas infinitas de tomar a ese maldito gusano y estrellarlo contra la pared contraria con toda la fuerza que fuera capaz de ejercer.

- Edward, hey cálmate – dijo Jasper mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a la silla intentando que mis emociones no le afectaran.

- No, no tengo apetito – dijo la voz más melodiosa que jamás había oído. Al instante me relaje.

Volví a girarme en su dirección y pude ver que le dirigía una mirada cómplice a los otros chicos, quienes seguidamente se rieron no muy disimuladamente que digamos.

Uno de ellos se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hola amor – dijo cuando llegó - ¿No tienes hambre? – dijo al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba dulcemente por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Mis instintos asesinos volvieron a emerger.

- Claro – dijo ella con una vos sensual que logro que un escalofrió me recorriera de pies a cabeza – pero creo que no de comida – susurró mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de ese idiota.

- Mmm – respondió el otro mientras aumentaba el agarre en su cintura – eso se puede arreglar.

- Edward, relájate viejo, me estas matando – dijo Jazz mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

- Lo siento – dije tratado con todas mis fuerzas de controlarme.

En ese momento Demetri, si no me confundía, miro a Mike, que los miraba asombrado por su despliegue de hormonas, y tenia una cara de idiota plasmada en el rostro mientras miraba de una forma para nada respetuosa a Bella.

Bella. En verdad le hacia honor a su nombre.

Cuando Newton se percato de la mirada que le dirigía su "contrincante", salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ambos se dirigieron a su mesa como intentando contener la risa.

- Eso fue increíble – dijo… ¿Emmett? Si, Emmett – la cara de ese chiquillo no tuvo precio – continuo mientras reía fuertemente. Bella y Demetri se le unieron al instante ya no pudiendo aguantar más – Bells no sabia que actuabas tan bien – la adulo.

- ¿Quién dijo que actué? – dijo completamente seria.

En ese momento sentí como el mundo se me caía a los pies. Cuando su hermano la adulo por su "actuación", la idea de que Demetri fuera su pareja desapareció haciendo que mis esperanzas crecieran casi sin poder controlarlas. Pero ahora, con sus palabras, me quedaba claro que había sido un tonto por siquiera dejarlas crecer.

Emmett paro de reír abruptamente y la miro incrédulo, al igual que su… novio. Luego sin previo aviso Bella comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

- SUS caras son las que no tienen precio – dijo entre risas.

Justo al momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, comencé a reírme, creo yo, de felicidad. Mis hermanos quienes habían estado al pendiente de todo el asunto también lo hicieron.

Justo en ese momento pude ver como Bella miraba en nuestra dirección. Nos estudio durante unos pocos minutos para luego girarse y ver fijamente a su hermano. Vi como simplemente se quedaban allí, mirándose los unos a los otros sin hacer nada más.

Bella tenia en su rostro una mirada de concentración, mientras que los otros dos esperaban pacientemente algo que yo desconocía.

- Gracias y todavía no lo sé – dijo Bella de repente. ¿A que se refería? No recuerdo que ninguno de los dos le hablara.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambos chicos con la misma cara que debía tener yo en mi rostro, una llena de confusión.

- ¿Qué les sucede? – pregunto extrañada.

Los tres tenían una mirada interrogativa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una de reconocimiento.

- Genial – dijeron los tres y comenzaron a reír.

Bien, es oficial, no entiendo nada.

Edward ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Alice

- No lo se – murmure a velocidad vampírica – No entiendo que es lo que sucede.

- Aquí sucede algo muy extraño – dijo Jasper.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Rose.

- Yo también estoy pendiente de su conversación y no dijeron nada, pero luego se miran y es como que todo encaja para ellos; es muy extraño. Y ni hablar de sus emociones, son un caos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sienten? – pregunte con gran curiosidad

- Uno de ellos felicidad y adoración – creo saber quien – pensé con amargura – felicidad…

- Asombroso – dijo Bella, tomándonos nuevamente por sorpresa.

- Ahora confusión, ambos. Espera. Que extraño.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Alice.

- Uno de ellos: emoción y alegría, sorpresa, frustración, enojo… diablos es demasiado. Y muy rápido.

- El otro esta preocupado, nervioso y ¿enamorado?

- ¿Y la chica? – pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras que por dentro me estaba consumiendo por saberlo.

- Y la chica… - vi como se encontraba concentrándose.

- ¿Qué es lo que siente? - pregunte exasperado pasados unos segundos

- Es increíble – murmuro Jasper

- ¿Qué es increíble? – pregunte al borde del colapso.

- Esa muchacha tiene el aura más pacifica que he visto en mi vida. Sus emociones están en un equilibrio perfecto, es muy similar al aura de Carlisle.

Me gire hacia ella y lo que vi me causo el dolor mas grande que jamás he sentido. Podría revivir cientos de veces la transformación y aun así no seria nada en comparación con el dolor que sentía en estos instantes.

Vi como Bella se ponía de pie y se sentaba en el regazo de ese maldito… de su… de Demetri, y vi como lo beso tiernamente. El idiota tenia una cara de sorpresa en su rostro por lo que ella se rio levemente, y fue música para mis oídos.

Pude ver como ese maldito la estrechaba entre sus brazos y ella volvía a besarlo de una manera que volvería loco a cualquiera.

Decidí apartar la mirada, ya que no me agradaba para nada ver como el podía tenerla y yo no.

- ¡Oigan, besucones! – Dijo Emmett logrando que ellos se separaran al instante. Nota: recordar enviarle un regalo a Emmett.

- Emmett juro que cuando lleguemos a casa te asesinare – dijo Demetri con un tono realmente afilado.

- Llegaremos tarde – dijo mi ángel. Mi ángel. Que bello seria si fuera cierto – en casa le haces lo que quieres amor – le dijo y seguidamente lo tomo de la mano y se encaminaron fuera de la cafetería.

- Bien ¡es todo! – dijo Jasper – Edward o te controlas o vas a acabar por volverme loco.

- Lo siento Jazz – le dije mientras me dirigía fuera de la cafetería.

Se que no la conocía pero sentía algo extremadamente fuerte por esa chica.

- Bien, nuestra próxima clase es Gimnasia – dijo Emmett, se podía notar que estaba emocionado – ¡Dem por fin viene conmigo! Tanto tiempo con una chica es peligroso. Te vuelve débil y afeminado.

- ¿Entonces tu que eres Emm? ¿Tantos años conmigo acaso te hicieron… gay? – pregunto Bella entre dudosa y burlona.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – grito molesto.

- Entonces no molestes a Dem o lo sufrirás hermano oso – dijo y pude imaginar la sonrisa que había en su rostro.

- Gracias - susurró "Dem"

– Los veo luego – dijo y pude escuchar como se dirigía hacia su próxima clase.

Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no ir detrás de ella, en cambio, preferí darle toda la vuelta al edificio con el objetivo de no encontrármela en el camino al laboratorio.

Una vez allí me senté en mi lugar habitual a la espera del profesor quien llego solo unos minutos después.

Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando de repente me llego su esencia. Era un aroma completamente enloquecedor. Aún más que el de todos los adolescentes de esta escuela juntos. Mi boca se lleno de ponzoña con el solo imaginarme el sabor de aquel humano con esa sangre tan apetitosa.

Levante la vista para ver de quien se trataba y rogaba a Dios, si es que existía, que tan solo fuera mi imaginación. No podía ser su aroma. No podía ser ella. No quería hacerle daño.

No a Bella.

Cuando el profesor firmo su comprobante y ella miro en mi dirección pude percatarme de dos cosas.

Uno: El miedo que atravesó sus ojos antes de que ella bajara su cabeza.

Dos: El único asiento disponible era junto a mí.

No podía dejar que mis instintos me vencieran, por lo que deje de respirar tan solo para no volver a aturdirme.

Una pequeña brisa soplo en mi dirección lo cual me facilito el limpiar su aroma de mi cabeza y solo enfocarme en no dañarla.

Una vez que estuvo sentada a mi lado intente poder leer su mente, con el objeto de saber que era lo que había pensado al ver mis ojos de esa manera: negros por la sed.

Trate y trate, pero lo único que conseguí fue una terrible jaqueca.

No puedo leer su mente ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo leerla? ¿Por qué me importa tanto saber qué piensa? Si le hablo sería un suicidio… para ella.

Intente convencerme en que su mente simplemente no me importaba. Que ella debía ser como los demás humanos del instituto. Pero a pesar de todos mis intentos no pude resistirme a hablarle y confirmar que todo lo que paso por mi cabeza era mentira. Algo me lo decía.

- Hola – dije con vos tranquila – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tu eres Bella Swan ¿cierto?

- Cierto – afirmo, negándose a mirarme, quizás por el susto de antes.

- ¿Cómo te trata Forks hasta ahora? – pregunte curioso.

¿Por qué me interesa tanto saber de ella? Seguro debe ser como cualquier otro humano, vacio e insignificante – intente convencerme a mi mismo.

- Bien, supongo… - Algo en su tono me decía lo contrario - El clima no es mi preferido pero… supongo que te acostumbras – suspiró.

- A ti no te gusta la lluvia – afirme.

- Ni la humedad – completo.

- Si el clima no es de tu agrado ¿por qué te mudaste al pueblo más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos? O mejor dicho ¿por qué te mudaste al pueblo más lluvioso del mundo? – pregunté. Me sentía terriblemente frustrado.

- Es complicado – intentó salirse por la tajante, pude notarlo, pero algo en mí no podía dejar de sentir una gran curiosidad por esta chica, incluso aún con mis vanos intentos de evitarlo.

- Creo que podré comprenderlo

Cuando por fin se giro para encararme, pude ver cómo me hacia un detallado escrutinio. Y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

Volví a deleitarme con la simple magnificencia de sus rasgos y si bien mis padres, tanto humanos como vampiros, me educaron para ser un caballero, no pude evitar que mis ojos vagaran, aunque fuese solo un instante, por la perfección que era su cuerpo.

Y es que ella era eso: Simple perfección.

Tuve que dejar de pensar en eso cuando ella comenzó a relatarme su historia.

- Mi hermano y yo nacimos en Florencia, pero nuestros padres murieron hace poco y no queríamos permanecer allí – Cuando menciono a sus padres no pude evitar que la culpa se apoderara de mi.

- Lo siento mucho – dije. No debí preguntar.

_- _No te preocupes – intentó tranquilizarme – Emm está conmigo y es algo que agradezco y más de lo que puedo pedir.

- Lo quieres mucho – afirmé.

- Si, es el mejor hermano que existe – dijo feliz nuevamente– pero no se lo digas, se le subirían los sumos a la cabeza, – se río ligeramente e inmediatamente archive ese sonido como la mejor de las melodías – tenemos nuestros problemas pero ¿Qué familia no los tiene? – preguntó con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tienes razón – dije sonriendo un poco a la vez que reía ligeramente, mientras recordaba todas las peleas que tuve a lo largo de mi vida con Rosalie.

- ¿Qué les sucedió a sus padres? No contestes si no quieres – Puede que le duela recordarlos.

- Es una historia larga – intento salir por la tajante nuevamente.

- Que te parece si… - mi frase fue interrumpida por el profesor quien nos miraba de manera reprobatoria.

- ¿Señor Cullen? – preguntó. Yo ni siquiera había oído la pregunta.

Indague rápidamente en sus pensamientos, ya que había estado tan enfrascado en nuestra conversación que no escuche siquiera de que tema estábamos hablando.

- El ciclo de Krebs

- Muy bien – dijo sin sorprenderse - Bueno chicos salgan estos 15 minutos que quedan. Hasta mañana – recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Todos se levantaron presurosos y salieron rápidamente del salón.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le ofrecí.

- Claro

Salimos al estacionamiento y nos sentamos en una de las bancas que había cerca del bosque.

- Bueno… ¿te gustaría contarme? Tenemos tiempo.

- Bien la verdad es que preferiría no hablar del tema – puso una cara sombría.

Claro, aún le duele.

Cuando iba a decirle que no se preocupara pude ver como sus ojos quedaban inexpresivos, como si estuviera viendo algo que ninguna persona puede. Su cara se torno levemente sorprendida y algo asustada pero luego volvió rápidamente a la normalidad.

Cuando vi que se recompuso, no pude controlar más mi ansiedad y le pregunte:

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien? – ¿Qué le sucedió? Parecía como si se hubiera… ido. Igual que… no debe de ser mi imaginación…

- Debo irme – dijo velozmente.

¿A dónde va? ¿Debería seguirla? ¡No! ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué estoy tan interesado en ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que me atrae tanto?

Intente con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en ella, pero al parecer Bella tenía otros planes.

A los pocos minutos de su extraña huida, pude ver como volvía al estacionamiento, pero esta vez acompañada de su hermano y de… el otro chiquillo.

- Todo esto es mi culpa – dijo Demetri, mientras se sentaba en el mismo banco que Bella y yo habíamos ocupado minutos antes.

- No fue tu culpa Dem, fue mía – dijo Emmett – si no me hubiera distraído…

- Cállense los dos – los corto Bella – fue mi culpa, debí haberlo previsto…

- Bella, eres la menos indicada para echarte la culpa – la acusó su hermano – tu nos ayudaste así que, cállate.

- Si, Emm tiene razón cielo, tú no podrías haber tenido la culpa – dijo Demetri avergonzado

No entiendo nada ¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió y por que se están echando culpas?

_No puedo dejar que se eche la culpa por mis errores; - Demetri - Todavía no entiendo como acepto estar conmigo, soy un completo inútil… y habiendo tantos mucho mejores…_

Por lo menos coincidimos en algo.

- ¡Dem! – Grito Bella, como si hubiera sido capaz de oír lo mismo que yo - Deja de pensar eso – Correcto ¿Cómo sabia que es lo que estaba pensando? ¿O lo intuyo? Si, seguramente fue eso. Vi como se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas – Eres una gran persona amor – Oí claramente como el corazón de ese idiota se aceleró – y te elegí a ti, no te menosprecies ¿De acuerdo? – le dio un ligero beso y yo simplemente tenía ganas de cometer un homicidio.

- S… si – titubeo.

Decidí dejar de ser masoquista solo por unos momentos y vi como mis hermanos venían en mi dirección.

Accidentalmente vi sus pensamientos y rápidamente me arrepentí. Alice, pensaba en ropa, nada anormal; Jasper repasaba tácticas militares, tampoco nada fuera de lo común; lo que marco un antes y un después en mi vida fueron los "pensamientos", si se los podía llamar así, de mi queridísima hermana Rose para con el hermano de Bella. Y lo peor de todo es que ella no era la única que pensaba de esa manera. Al parecer era correspondida.

Ugh. Jamás volveré a ser el mismo de antes.

- Vamos a casa – pude oír a Bella decir.

- Claro- la siguió el perrito faldero.

Se dirigieron al Jeep donde Emmett los esperaba, cuando Bella giro su cabeza en nuestra dirección, como si alguien hubiese dicho su nombre.

- ¡Dios! – Dijo - ¡Emmett que asco!

- ¿Qué? – pregunto su hermano, completamente inocente, al salir de su trance.

Bella se señalo la frente y al parecer eso lo hizo reaccionar ya que bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Demetri emocionado – uno nunca tiene una cámara cuando la necesita.

Comenzaron a reír los 3.

¿De que se ríen? No entiendo nada ¿Qué hizo Bella y para que necesitan una cámara?

Los pensamientos de mis hermanos no eran muy diferentes de los míos.

_Qué extraño_

Rosalie seguía teniendo fantasías, así que rápidamente la ignore.

Esto es tan frustrante. No solo no puedo leer su mente, no puedo leer la de ninguno de ellos ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

Vi que Bella se reía aún más fuerte, lo cual solo logro que me frustrara aún más, si es que era posible.

Aún riendo, subieron al coche de Emmett y vi como partían rumbo a su casa.

Nosotros hicimos lo mismo y cada uno iba metido en sus propios asuntos, pero a pesar de eso, el centro de los pensamientos era el mismo: la llegada de los Swan.

Yo simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella: Bella

Algo dentro de mí me decía que había un secreto escondido detrás de ella, y yo no pensaba detenerme hasta averiguar de qué se trataba.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Como se habran dado cuenta, soy demasiado romanticista, lo se. Pero realmente me agrado mucho el resultado. Pero como mi opnion no importa, les pregunto: ¿Continuo exclusivamente con puntos de vista de Bella, o mis Edward POV tienen futuro? ¿Que dicen? Plis, dejen su opinio en un review, ya sea un lindo comentario, o una linda critica :)**

**Bueno, sin mas palabras por ahora me despido con una ultima disculpa: LO SIENTO.**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**

**Camy :D**


	11. Primer Encuentro EPOV 2 Parte

**Hola de nuevo! Aca les traigo la segunda parte del POV de nuestro muy querido y amado Edward ya que el anterior recibió comentarios muy lindos :D**

Como siempre mis mas eternos agradecimientos a: MissFactoryZombieDown, sholesan, aniithacullen, Laubellacullen94, Fran Ktrin Black, ovejita-dm-cs, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, flexer, isa-21, ZayaMasen, Kathow16 chicas son grandiosas y ame sus comentarios pero el capitulo de hoy se lo quiero dedicar a una lectora en especial... catdiva97. Me encanto realmente tu mensaje y como te dije en el, me encanta saber que tengo lectoras como vos... Realmente espero que te guste y a todas las demas tambien. 

**Bueno, sin mas que decir por ahora... Nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

El día de hoy fue simplemente un suplicio. Tenía la tonta esperanza de compartir alguna clase con ella, pero al contrario de mis deseos, no la vi en todo el día.

Era la hora del almuerzo y la ansiedad por verla estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente, y ni hablar en la de Jasper, quien inútilmente trataba de calmarme.

- Edward ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Alice

- Sí, claro – dije haciéndome el desentendido - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque desde el día de ayer estas actuando más raro de lo normal – acoto Rosalie.

- No es cierto – me defendí.

- Si lo es – dijeron mis tres hermanos a coro.

- De acuerdo, puede que esté un poco más raro. Es solo que el asunto de los nuevos aún me marea.

- ¿Los nuevos ah? – insinuó Rose

- ¿Qué hay con ellos? – pregunto Alice, omitiendo la insinuación

- He intentado leerles la mente y mi don no funciona con ellos, además de que si me pongo a escucharlos nunca entiendo de qué demonios están hablando. Es como dijo Jasper el día de ayer, no dicen nada pero al mirarse comprenden todo lo que no se dijo. Es muy extraño, y además frustrante.

- No sabía que no pudieras leerles la mente – reflexiono mi hermano.

- Yo tampoco – me miraron extrañados – es muy confuso; en un momento puedo leerlos y al otro no. Es como si captara retazos de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te había sucedido antes?

- No, nunca. Es por eso que estoy tan confundido. ¿Y si algo sucede conmigo?

- Dudo que seas tú Edward – dijo Jasper

- ¿Crees que son ellos?

- Eso es lo extraño. No podrían ser ellos; son simples humanos.

- ¿Entonces? No entiendo adonde quieres llegar.

- Lo que intento decir es que puede que haya alguien que está haciendo esto.

- ¿Alguien?

- Un vampiro

- Es imposible – dijo Rosalie – no hay nadie nuevo además de ellos.

- Nunca dije que se hubiera inscripto o que siquiera viviera en el pueblo. Puede ser un forastero que está de paso y se encuentra experimentando con un don, ciertamente no lo sé.

- ¿Y si ese fuera el caso? – pregunto Rose

- Si es fuera el caso debemos estar atentos. Algo extraño está sucediendo desde que esos chicos llegaron a Forks. Hay algo en ellos que no me gusta.

- Yo no pienso igual – discrepo Rosalie

- Si, obviamente tú no piensas así – acorde con ella.

- Nadie te dijo que escucharas – se defendió ella, y se giro sobre sus talones.

- Bien – dijo Alice – fingiremos normalidad como lo acordamos ayer y dejaremos que todo se desarrolle con normalidad. ¿Están de acuerdo? Aun tengo ese presentimiento extraño y puede que esté relacionado con esto. De todas maneras, pronto sabremos que sucede. Ahora, ¿Quién tiene hambre? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Una vez que entramos en la cafetería vi como Bella y su acompañante se dirigían hacia la misma mesa del día de ayer, donde su hermano ya se encontraba esperándolos con una mirada inexpresiva. Parecía metido en sus pensamientos.

Totalmente resignado intente leer su mente, e increíblemente, lo logre. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de siquiera intentarlo. Emmett Cullen estaba teniendo MUY vividas fantasías con mi hermana.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Susurro una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar – ¡Mis pobres ojos!

Lo mismo pienso yo.

- Bella ¿qué te sucede? – me recompuse rápidamente y vi que Bella estaba sentada justo enfrente de su hermano y que se tapaba fuertemente sus ojos.

Al igual que yo, Emmett se recompuso velozmente al escuchar a Demetri.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto preocupado.

- ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar? – Le dijo indignada – Emmett tus pensamientos no son aptos para todo público. ¡Dios! Mis pobres y castos ojos.

¿Sus pensamientos? ¿Cómo sabia ella que era lo que pensaba?

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te dijo que miraras? – Pregunto Emmett completamente divertido – Además ¿De verdad me dirás que tú no piensas igual sobre él? – dijo señalando a Demetri con un gesto de la cabeza.

En ese momento no sabía si quería o no conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

En ese instante las mejillas de Bella se tornaron de un encantador tono rosado. Pero ¿eso significa que si lo piensa o que no lo hace? Emmett rió.

- Te lo dije – dijo confiado en su victoria.

- Emmett ¡por supuesto que no! Aquí los únicos pervertidos son tu y ella – dijo haciendo referencia a Rose.

- ¿Así que ella piensa igual? – sonrió presumido

- Eres un asco. Ven Dem, nos vamos antes de que mi pobre cabeza se termine de corromper – tomo a Demetri de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de ese lugar.

Bien, es oficial, no entiendo absolutamente nada.

_Edward – _Era Jasper – _Tu te encuentras igual de confundido que yo ¿no es así?_

Asentí levemente.

_¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlos? _

- Yo lo haré.

- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto Rosalie.

- Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

- Edward no deberías – me advirtió Alice.

- ¿Qué es lo que hará?

- Seguirá a los dos chicos nuevos para averiguar que sucede con ellos.

- Edward, Alice tiene razón. Déjalos en paz - concordó Rose.

- Chicas lo mejor es averiguar que sucede con estos chicos antes de que sea tarde. Quizás mi presentimiento se equivoque y sean simples humanos inofensivos como parecen pero prefiero ser precavido – dijo Jasper.

- Jazz, Ed deben dejar la paranoia a un lado. Esos chicos son completamente normales – dijo Alice.

- Al, prometo dejarlos en paz luego de esto; tan solo quiero tener la absoluta certeza de que son normales tal y como ustedes dicen. Además no estaré merodeando durante mucho tiempo, pero ese rato también me ayudara a intentar entrar en sus mentes.

- De acuerdo – suspiro Rose – pero tan solo un momento ¿sí? No podemos dejar que nadie nos vea acechar a los nuevos; además, ellos me agradan – se encogió levemente de hombros.

- Lo prometo Rose. Lo prometo Al.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, aunque solo hubieran pasado unos pocos segundos, decidí apresurarme para ver la dirección hacia la cual se habían ido.

Me concentre en buscar alguna de sus voces y rápidamente los encontré.

- Bella ¿Qué sucedió? No entendí nada – dijo Demetri confundido

- Y no quieres saberlo. Créeme.

¿A que se estarán refiriendo?

- Bella…

- De acuerdo – dijo resignada.

En ese mismo instante me ubique detrás de la hilera de arboles que bordeaban la zona en la cual se encontraban y pude ver que ella colocaba la mano en su mejilla y cerraba los ojos en gesto de concentración.

- Dios – dijo Demetri perturbado – Jamás podre ver a Emmett de la misma manera

- ¿Te crees que yo sí? Ven vámonos de aquí, aun nos quedan unos minutos de descanso.

Los seguí siempre tras la línea de arboles hasta lo que parecía ser un viejo parque creado con la intención de ofrecer comidas al aire libre, peo que era casi imposible utilizarlo debido al contante clima lluvioso. Qué curioso; en todos mis años aquí jamás lo había visto.

Se sentaron allí y hablaron de trivialidades durante los minutos que quedaban del almuerzo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a las clases que les correspondían.

Para mi total alegría, Demetri y Bella no compartían la última clase, sino que él debía irse con Emmett al laboratorio de química.

Al igual que en el día de ayer contuve mis impulsos de seguirla y le di la vuelta entera a la escuela hasta que por fin logre llegar al edificio en el que estaba el aula de Física.

Iba sumergido por completo en mis pensamientos y no le prestaba atención al camino por el cual iba, pero logre "despertarme" de ese estado cuando alguien choco contra mí.

Debido al tamaño del individuo no me tomo más de un segundo el detectar que era una chica y que la fuerza del impacto producido la haría caer duramente al suelo, por lo cual instintivamente mis manos rodearon su cintura evitando así la caída.

Lo que llamo totalmente mi atención fue el sonido de dos rocas colisionando que se produjo por el choque. El mismo sonido que se producía al impactar dos masas increíblemente duras, como la piel de los vampiros.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la persona que había tropezado conmigo y mi rostro debe haberse transfigurado a uno de total sorpresa e incredulidad en cuanto vi que la causante de aquel sonido no era, ni más ni menos, que la causante de mis delirios: Isabella Swan.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte

¿Cómo demo...? No importa. Luego averiguare como. Lo importante es ella. Ese golpe le debe de haber dolido.

- Bien, gracias – contesto débilmente

- ¿Estás segura? – insistí.

Es imposible que no se haya percatado de mi dureza, quizás solo intenta aplacarme… ¡Como odio no poder leerle la mente!

- Si estoy bien – vi como se llevo una mano a la cabeza y esbozaba un gesto de dolor bastante leve.

Lo sabía.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – le pregunte como si nada.

- Si, solo un poco, no te preocupes – pude ver en ella que no buscaba llamar demasiado la atención y ,el hecho de que la tomara en brazos y la llevara a la enfermería como tenía pensado hacer llamaría en gran medida la atención.

- De acuerdo pero si te sientes mal ¿crees que podrías decirme? – le pregunte con una sonrisa intentando ser lo más "amigablemente" posible.

- Claro, ahora… ¿te importaría soltarme? – dijo como si estuviera avergonzada.

En todo este tiempo mis manos no se habían movido ni un centímetro de su cintura.

- Oh, lo siento mucho – dije avergonzado a la vez que la soltaba.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento… vacio?

Me pareció divisar un pequeño atisbo de la misma sensación en sus ojos.

Debió de ser mi imaginación.

- Bueno… creo que, debo irme – dijo apenada.

- Claro – le respondí, pero cuando volteo y comenzaba su ida no pude evitar preguntarle – Espera ¿Qué clase tienes?

- Física –

¡Sí! ¡Gracias Dios!

- También es mi clase ¿crees que pueda acompañarte?

- Claro que… si

Caminamos en un cómodo silencio hasta la clase. En todo el camino me dedique a inútilmente a intentar entrar en su mente pero parecía que su "barrera" mental se encontraba aun mas fuerte el día de hoy. Creo que ya hasta tenía migraña.

Una vez que llegamos al salón me dirigí a mi banco habitual, y pude ver como ella se encaminaba hacia uno que se encontraba libre al final del salón. Reprimí mi deseo todo lo que pude hasta que simplemente no pude soportarlo más.

- ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo?

No sé qué es lo que me sucede, es solo que… no puedo alejarme de ella. Tiene… algo que me impide hacerlo. Y el que no pueda leer sus pensamientos no es de mucha ayuda. ¿Se sentirá incomoda?

- Claro, gracias

- ¿Te molesta estar conmigo? – pregunte de repente, sin saber muy bien el motivo. Simplemente salió de mis labios.

Pude ver que la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

- No. ¿Debería hacerlo?

- No es solo que, pareces muy vacilante. Disculpa si te molesto es… simple curiosidad.

- No es solo que me suele pasar. Mi hermano muchas veces me lo dice. Suelo quedarme horas pensando y, por así decirlo, me aíslo del mundo.

Suertuda.

- Ah, ya veo. Tienes suerte. Yo daría lo que fuera por alejarme de todo aunque sea por unos momentos.

- Es útil cuando estas disgustado o simplemente necesitas pensar con claridad.

En ese momento vimos como la secretaria, la señora Cope, entraba y nos informaba que nuestra profesora no había podido venir por problemas de salud, por lo tanto podíamos retirarnos antes.

Recogí mis cosas rápidamente y pude ver como Bella lo hacía de una manera que era demasiado lenta, aun para un humano. Aun así, quería esperarla y ver si podía averiguar algo más acerca de ella y de su mente la cual era un total misterio para mí.

- ¡Diablos! – exclamo de repente, alarmándome de que algo le hubiera sucedido.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunte preocupado

Parecía buscar algo que contestarme.

- Es solo que acabo de recordar que vinimos en el auto de mi hermano y el no sale hasta dentro de tres horas.

- Ah. Si quieres yo te llevo – ofrecí, viendo la posibilidad de compartir aun más tiempo con ella.

- No quisiera ser una molestia, además mi casa no esta tan lejos.

- No hay problema, enserio.

- Gracias –

Poco después de que me agradeció, vi como sus ojos adquirían la misma expresión de la tarde de ayer. Una mirada… ida. Como si estuviera viendo lo que sucedía en otro sitio.

Unos pocos segundos después pareció salir de su trance.

Otra ves esa expresión. ¿Le sucederá algo? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a la expresión de Alice una vez que está teniendo una visión? ¡Que es lo que sucede con esta muchacha? ¡Que es lo que sucede conmigo?

- ¿Me disculparías un momento? – pregunto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Claro – dije aun pensando.

- Gracias

Vi como marcaba un numero en su teléfono al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de mi, supongo que para tener un poco mas de privacidad.

Pobre, si supiera que no puedes tener privacidad teniendo un vampiro cerca.

A pesar de mis intentos por escuchar con quien estaba hablando, y el hecho de que ella se encontraba a una distancia relativamente importante no ayudaba en mucho a mi causa, no logre oír ni una sola palabra, hasta que ella grito_._

- ¡¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir? Emmett por Dios.

No pudiendo resistir mas mi curiosidad me acerque un poco a ella y le pregunte:

- ¿Todo bien?

Vi como pegaba un pequeño satito debido a que no me había escuchado llegar.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte

_- ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Quién está contigo? ¿Sucedió algo? _

- Si, Emm no te preocupes estoy bien. Me tengo que ir. Ah, y salimos antes de la clase por lo que volveré a casa.

_- ¿Volverás corriendo?_

¿Corriendo? ¿Con este clima? ¿Acaso su hermano estaba loco?

Ella parecía algo nerviosa.

- No Emm. Edward se ofreció a llevarme.

_- Oh. – _Dijo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante - _De acuerdo. Y de nuevo, lo siento._

- ¿Tu hermano planeaba dejarte ir corriendo hasta tu casa? – pregunte inconscientemente.

- Si es solo que… - Parecía buscar una explicación – siempre me ah gustado correr y antes de mudarnos, muchas veces prefería volver así a casa.

Simplemente no creía que ese fuera el motivo, pero esta vez lo dejaría correr. Ya averiguaría la verdadera explicación más adelante.

- Ah, ya entiendo. Pero igual, no deberías hacerlo. El clima no es muy favorable y te podría hacer mal – le conteste en un tono que daba a creer que me había tragado su cuento.

- Gracias por el consejo – me dijo con una sonrisa - Espera ¿Cómo me escuchaste?

- Ah - ¡Demonios! Soy un estúpido _– _Tengo un buen oído

- Bueno ahora sí, debemos irnos – pude notar que ella también decidió dejarlo correr. Suerte la mía.

- Claro

Nos dirigimos a mi auto en un incomodo silencio, uno lleno de preguntas sin respuestas, y cargado de una tensión repentina. Una vez estuvimos ahí me adelante solo lo suficiente para abrirle la puerta.

- ¿Un caballero ah? Es difícil encontrar uno hoy en día – dijo ella sorprendida.

- Así me educaron – conteste con una sonrisa. Y era cierto. Tanto mi madre humana, como mi madre vampiro, me habían educado para que fuera un completo caballero.

- Bueno entonces agradezco a quien lo haya hecho – dijo ella esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

- De acuerdo – dije y rápidamente rodee el auto para sentarme en el asiento del conductor.

Una vez que me subí al auto empecé a conducir rumbo a la carretera.

- ¿Dónde vives? – pregunte curioso.

Me dijo donde vivía y antes de lo que me gustaría admitir nos encontrábamos en la puerta de su casa.

- Muchas gracias por traerme Edward. No tendrías que haberte molestado.

- ¿Es una broma? Ya te lo dije, no me molestas. Y además, creo que me mentiste.

Vi como se puso algo tensa.

- ¿A que… te refieres? – pregunto vacilante

- Me dijiste que no vivías muy lejos y casualmente vives al otro lado del pueblo. ¿En serio planeabas caminar? – la duda me carcomía.

- Si. Es un muy buen ejercicio – me dijo con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo, lo dejare pasar esta vez. Pero si necesitas que te lleven, avísame. No me molestaría hacerlo – sonreí levemente y pude escuchar claramente como su respiración se atoro por una decima de segundo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós y en serio muchas gracias – dijo mientras se bajaba del auto.

- No hay porque. Nos vemos mañana.

- Claro.

Arranque el Volvo y emprendí el rumbo hacia mi casa, esperando la hora de la salida de mis hermanos.

Algo me decía que muy pronto se revelarían todos los secretos que mantenían ocultos Bella y su hermano.

Y yo no podía estar más ansioso de que ese día llegara.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Merece aunque sea un review? Espero que merezca muchos jaja

Bueno chicas, saben todo lo que me alegran sus mensajes, por lo tanto, comentarios alegres, criticas, tomates, a los Vulturis, o a un lindo vampiro que quiera transformarme... jajaj soy un libro abierto...

Nos leemos pronto,

Camy :D


	12. Desiciones

**Hola chicas! Las extrañe muchisimo en todo este tiempo pero no voy a intentar poner alguna excusa... Simplemente les voy a agradecer a: catdiva97, Laubellacullen94 , PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, ovejita-dm-cs, mirgru, FS -Twilight, Kathow16, Fran Ktrin Black, shineevero, ale, crematlv19, ANILEX D' C-W-H y a aquellas chicas que sigen agregando esta historia en alertas y favoritos...**

**Bueno.. Sin más, el capitulo :D **

* * *

Los días pasaron y con cada uno todo, se ponía mejor y peor.

Demetri: Mejor, porque nuestra relación permanecía estable. El era muy gentil conmigo. Peor, porque a pesar de estar muy bien con él, sentía que algo andaba mal. Díganme extraña, pero me sentía culpable, aún no se de que, como si al estar con él, estuviera traicionando a alguien. Si, lo sé. Extraño.

Emmett: Con mi hermano no hay ni buenos ni malos. Simplemente es… es Emmett.

Los Cullen: Mejor, porque compartimos unas clases con ellos y mediante ellas pudimos conocerlos en cierta forma. Alice, la duende adicta a las compras; Jasper, debido a Alice, que insistió en presentarnos, una vez que estrechamos nuestras manos pude ver que era un ex militar que participo en la guerra del sur y que amaba todo lo relacionado con la historia. Me cayó realmente bien; Rosalie, según palabras de Alice y Edward (únicos con los cuales teníamos clases) pude rescatar que era, en palabras textuales de sus hermanos: "_muy egocéntrica e indiferente, _algo que pude saber por mí misma, _pero muy buena una vez que la conoces" _lo dudaba, pero bueno, no la conocía lo suficiente como para juzgarla, por lo que le permití el beneficio de la duda; Y el último, pero no por eso menos importante, Edward. El era un ser excepcional. Era inteligente, amable, sincero, bondadoso, compasivo, un caballero, el era… simplemente perfecto; lo malo de todo esto era que nuestra relación con los hermanos Cullen iba progresando poco a poco y con ello el dolor y la culpabilidad al tener que revelarles que todo este tiempo no hicimos más que mentirles.

Emmett y yo habíamos decidido hablar con ellos una vez que supiéramos con certeza que no eran peligrosos; algo que descubrimos pocos días después de nuestro primer encuentro con ellos.

Los Cullen eran una familia, que exceptuando las habilidades sobrenaturales que poseían debido a su naturaleza, era totalmente normal.

Con mi hermano quisimos hablar con ellos ni bien supimos esto, pero nuestro miedo a su reacción fue más fuerte y simplemente dejamos que el tiempo pasara sin prever que entre más tiempo transcurriera, peor sería el final.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y decidí retomar mi lectura.

Cuando me faltaban solo dos capítulos para el final, pude oír los pasos de Emmett y Demetri.

- Hola Bells – me dijo mi hermano mientras entraba. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue al sillón.

- Hola amor – dijimos Dem y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos levemente al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaba y dejaba un casto beso en mis labios.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la cacería? – pregunte

- Bien – dijeron los dos.

- Emmett, tenemos que…

- ¿Libros nuevos?

- Ah, si. Fui hoy temprano a la librería. Cuando ustedes salieron. Al empleado casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio cuántos libros compre – dije con gracia – pero enserio, Emmett…

- oh Dios ¿Cuántos compraste? – dijo con un cierto pesar que me resultaría cómico en otro momento, pero quería hablar de un tema realmente serio.

- Mmm no sé, creo que 52 – dije restándole importancia – pero Emmett ya enserio…

- ¡¿52? ¡¿Bella estas demente? – dijo en estado de sorpresa

- No, no lo estoy. Solo quería renovar la biblioteca con unos cuantos libros y no quería hacer mas de un viaje hasta Port Angeles. Ahora si, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre…

- Sigo creyendo que se te fue la mano. Bella, podrías llamar menos la atención ¿sabes? Yo podría haber ido si tu querías y…

- ¡Emmett Swan me harías el increíble favor de escucharme! – Se calló abruptamente - ¡Dios! Quiero que hablemos de los Cullen.

- ¿Los Cullen?

- Me parece que ya es tiempo de hablar con ellos – sentencié.

Se instauro un silencio algo incomodo hasta que mi hermano finalmente habló.

- Si, creo que si – dijo dudoso.

- ¿Crees? Emmett ah pasado un mes desde que llegamos y en este tiempo los Cullen solo han demostrado ser muy buenas personas.

- Si, lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, pensando en "Rose" – Pero aun me cuesta mucho imaginar la reacción de ellos una vez que lo sepan.

- Se que es difícil, pero debemos afrontar las decisiones que tomamos. No podemos dejar que el tiempo siga corriendo.

- Lo entiendo – afirmo, aunque en sus ojos podía verse una nube negra que los cubría y opacaba esa felicidad que era tan singular en mi hermano - ¿Cuándo iremos?

- Mañana. Al mediodía. ¿Tú qué piensas Dem? Lo siento, prácticamente te hemos ignorado – dije soltando una pequeña risita forzada.

- Descuida Bella, entiendo. Me parece bien lo que ustedes decidan – dijo con una sonrisa

- Bien, entonces, si ya está decidido, y no hay más por agregar, iré a hacer mi trabajo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Emmett, confuso.

- Mañana pronostico que habrá un día muy soleado – dije simplemente

- Ah, ya – dijo cuando comprendió a que me refería – pero, ¿no es preferible ir como vampiros?

- No. Es más seguro ir como humanos y allí revelarles la verdad. Pienso que será, aunque sea un poco, más sencillo de asimilar.

- Esta bien – suspiro - ¿Compraste alguno para mí? – pregunto con una sonrisa, intentando recomponerse de la charla que habíamos tenido.

- Hay una colección de policiales. Están arriba en la estantería del medio.

- Yuppy – dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

- Bueno, yo iré con tu hermano y explorare los libros nuevos – dijo Dem mientras se levantaba – Nos vemos luego – me beso levemente y se marchó a la biblioteca junto con Emmett.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve sumergida en mi mundo de fantasía, solo sé que fui sacada de allí cuando mi muy amado hermano (sarcasmo absoluto), aprovechando mi "desconexión" del mundo, decidió gritarme a todo pulmón en mis muy sensibles oídos:

- ¡Bella, despierta, es hora de irnos!

- Emmett eres un idiota – le dije mientras me tapaba mis oídos intentando así lograr calmar el pitido que sentía – Esta me las pagaras.

- Siempre dices lo mismo, y nunca veo que hagas algo – dijo mientras salía totalmente despreocupado hacia la salida.

- Vámonos antes de que acabe contigo – le dije completamente enojada. Ya pensaría como vengarme. Y esta vez, seria en serio.

Una vez estuvimos listos, partimos rumbo a casa de los Cullen, no sin cierto temor, a solo un minuto faltante para las doce. Tal y como se dijo el sol inundaba cada rincón de Forks llenándolo de diferentes matices que no me pude permitir apreciar en esos momentos.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiéramos oírlos decidimos que era momento de detenernos. Nuestros corazones estaban demasiado acelerados y necesitábamos calmarlos o alertarían mucho antes de lo esperado a nuestros anfitriones sobre nuestra presencia.

Me dedique a escucharlos durante unos segundos y pude confirmar que todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia estaban encerrados en la casa debido al clima que tan inesperadamente decidió tornarse soleado, perjudicándolos seriamente.

- Están todos en casa – les informe.

- ¿Por esto es que quisiste que hoy estuviera soleado? – pregunto mi hermano.

- Culpable – admití con una sonrisa.

- Muy inteligente – afirmo con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – lo rete.

- Creída

- Igual que tu

- Bueno, ya. Dejen de pelear – dijo Demetri – Si siguen asi, y por lo que los conozco, nos quedaremos aquí el resto del dia.

- Tienes razón – le dije sonriendo levemente. Luego mire a mi hermano, quien observaba la enorme mansión de los Cullen con un sentimiento nostálgico, el cual quiso disimular ante mi mirada de una pésima manera, ya que yo lo conocía mejor que nadie - Es momento de nuestra gran entrada – dije con un matiz que intento ser relajado y entusiasta, pero que salió de mis labios con una duda y un temor que me sorprendieron incluso a mí.

- ¿Y tu intentas reconfortarme? Tienes mas miedo que yo – dijo molesta y resentido.

- Emmett a mí tampoco me gusta pensar como reaccionaran, pero debemos hacerlo – le dije firme - Además vinimos a hablar con Carlisle y no podremos hacerlo a menos que revelemos nuestra verdadera naturaleza. ¿O acaso olvidaste el motivo principal por el cual me obligaste, por no decirlo de peor manera, a venir a Forks?

- ¿Y si te digo que si lo había olvidado?

- ¡Emmett! – Dije con el mejor tono de indignación que pude fingir – Ay, a quien engaño. Yo también lo había olvidado.

- No se preocupen – dijo Dem, totalmente calmado – Lo más probable es que ellos entiendan el por qué de su actuar.

- Eso espero – dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

El resto del camino a la casa Cullen fue en un silencio sepulcral. Ni mi hermano ni yo teníamos deseos de hablar, simplemente fuimos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, y Dem simplemente entendió nuestra decisión y decidió permanecer en silencio también.

Una vez que estuvimos en la puerta, pude oír la sorpresa en los pensamientos de cada miembro de la familia, quienes no esperaban una visita y mucho menos una de un pequeño grupo de "humanos".

_Alice no dijo que alguien vendría hoy – creo que ese fue Carlisle. No reconocí el tono de sus pensamientos._

_Esto es muy raro, Alice no dijo nada sobre unas visitas – estos pensamientos deben ser de la madre de los chicos. Esme. _

_Esto es genial, primero no puedo ir a Port Angeles a comprar ropa, ahora ESTO. Fantástico, simplemente espectacular – No hay que ser un genio. Rosalie._

Emmett suspiro levemente, enamorado.

_Concéntrate – le dije_

_Lo siento – respondió – No pude evitarlo._

_Esto es inusual, Al no ah tenido visiones últimamente, se la notaba bastante frustrada, y ahora esto. Es muy extraño – ese era Jasper._

_Esto es demasiado frustrante. ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¡No vi nada!_

_¿No vio nada? Esto es raro, pero lo que es aún más extraño ¿Quiénes son esos humanos? ¿Cómo encontraron nuestra casa? ¿Y porque no puedo leerles los pensamientos? Esperen un momento. No puedo leer… Oh, oh_

Ya sabian nuestra identidad (o al menos Edward) pero era tarde. Ya nadie podía escapar de la conversación que pronto tendría lugar.

- Yo abriré – dijo una voz extremadamente dulce y maternal.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y pude ver a una mujer extraordinariamente bella. Su rostro en forma de corazón era enmarcado por suaves ondas de cabello color caramelo, dándole una apariencia de lo más encantadora. Era pequeña y delgada, de facciones no tan pronunciadas como los demás, pero aún así, perfectas. Y como característica principal de la dieta que llevaban, poseía unos ojos color miel increíblemente expresivos, que te transmitían un cariño maternal innato.

- Buenas tardes – dije educadamente – señora Cullen, lamentamos importunarla en su casa sin previo aviso, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, ellos son Emmett y Demetri. Necesitaríamos hablar con el Dr. Cullen si es que se encuentra en estos momentos.

_Qué joven más encantadora. Edward ¿la conocen?_

- Así es – dijo a velocidad vampírica – Es una compañera del instituto. Va a clases con Alice y conmigo.

- Por supuesto linda, pasen. Y por favor, llámenme Esme – dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Nos adentramos en la mansión y en unos instantes pude apreciar la belleza de la misma. Era amplia y muy luminosa. A simple vista daba la impresión de haber estado dividida en varias habitaciones, pero ahora parecía que hubieran hecho desaparecer los tabiques para obtener un espacio más amplio. La gran mayoría de las paredes que daban hacia el exterior habían sido reemplazadas con grandes ventanales, los cuales en estos momentos de encontraban cubiertos por inmensas cortinas para evitar que la luz del sol se filtrara hacia el interior. Cada sección de la casa, desde el techo, las paredes, los suelos de madera, todo estaba exquisitamente decorado en distintas tonalidades de blanco. Ninguna persona que viera el interior de su casa podría decir que son vampiros, ya que su decoración va totalmente en contra del estereotipo creado para los de nuestra especie.

- Siéntanse como en su casa, por favor. Iré a llamar a Carlisle – dijo Esme

Una vez nos dirigimos a la sala vimos que nuestros cuatro compañeros se encontraban allí.

- ¡Bella! – Dijo Alice, mientras venia corriendo a abrazarme - ¡Que alegría! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- Vinimos a hablar con el Dr. Cullen – dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo débilmente.

- ¿Por qué? Por tu cara parece bastante serio. ¡¿No me digas que estas enferma? ¿Es grave? ¿Vas a morir?

- Alice cálmate – Dios, como exageró las cosas – No estoy enferma

- Uff que alivio. ¿Pero entonces?

- Ya te lo dije. Vine a hablar con tu padre. Nada más.

- De acuerdo – dijo, viendo que insistir era inútil - Vengan siéntense – retomando su usual estado de ánimo.

Me senté en el sillón de tres piezas con Emmett a mi derecha y Dem a mi izquierda.

Mientras lo hacía no pude evitar mirar con nostalgia, quizás por última vez, los rostros de los que quizás hubieran sido mis amigos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que mi hermano no estaba mejor que yo.

Pasados unos momentos vimos bajar por las escaleras a Esme junto con un hombre de cabello rubio, igual de apuesto que el resto de los integrantes de la familia Cullen, con la mínima diferencia de que a excepción del resto, Carlisle Cullen despedía un aura de paz y respeto, algo entendible si tienes más de trescientos años.

- Así que tu eres Isabella – dijo mientras estiraba su mano.

- Bella. Es un placer conocerlo al fin Dr. Cullen – dije estrechándosela.

- Dime Carlisle

- Carlisle

- Y díganme ¿en qué pudo ayudarlos?

- Pues vera, como usted ya debe estar enterado, mi hermano, Demetri y yo nos mudamos aquí hace un mes aproximadamente.

- Me gustaría decir que no lo sé, pero así es; los chisme corren rápido en un pueblo tan pequeño – dijo sonriendo – Y discúlpame si soy tan directo al preguntar ¿Pero qué tiene que ver su llegada a Forks conmigo?

- Pues vera, el hecho de que mi hermano y yo hayamos elegido este pueblo precisamente se debe a usted. Vinimos aquí con la esperanza de hablarle.

- ¿Puedo preguntar de donde es que me conocen? Recordaria perfectamente si los hubiera visto en otro momento – Dijo con un expresión que denotaba su intento por recordarnos.

- Se que es así, pero antes de contestar a sus preguntas, si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría revelarles un secreto. Así contestaremos a la gran mayoría de ellas.

- ¿Qué clase de secreto?

Tomé un poco de aire y deje que las palabras fluyeran libres de mi boca.

- Nosotros sabemos lo que son – dije firme.

La incredulidad en el rostro de cada uno de los Cullen fue sustituida rápidamente por una perfecta cara de póquer, una que cualquiera de nosotros aprendía a expresar con el correr de los años.

- ¿Y qué somos? – pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Vampiros

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :D! ¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Abandono mi trabajo?¿Lo continuo? ¿Merece un review?¿O un abucheo?**

**Ustedes me diran...**

**Nos leeremos pronto ;D**

**Camy**


	13. Reacciones Inesperadas

**Hola chicas! Por fin logre subir! Les juro que en estos ultimos dias maldije fanfiction, ya que no me dejaba ingresar en mi cuenta y por lo tanto no podia subir este capitulo... Pero por fin hoy lo logre! Y la verdad espero que les guste el resultado, ya que aproveche ese tiempo para hacerle un arreglos e incluso le agrege uno o dos parrafos mas..**

Bueno, como siempre, mis agradecimientos a: Fucking Perfect, ANILEX DE CULLEN, crematlv19, jeka cullen s, isa-21, mirgru, flexer, Fran Ktrin Black, cariiito96, Laubellacullen94, ovejita-dm-cs, Wendy, laura-bella97, Vanessa lovengood, Emilia Cullen, catdiva97, mafercullen1111, ZayaMasen, Renesme carli, Aiiram, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Alexa Cullen, Loca123, ViVi de edward cullen, Ada, Sofia, Priscilla, sarah, kirtash, Kathow16, mhary05 y paola2134, ademas de todas aquellas que continuan agregando esta historia a favoritos y alertas... Chicas verdaderamente aprecio mucho sus reviews y comentarios de aliento, son ellos los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo... 

**Bueno, mientras yo me pongo sentimental, ustedes disfruten del capitulo :)**

* * *

_La incredulidad en el rostro de cada uno de los Cullen fue sustituida rápidamente por una perfecta cara de póquer, una que cualquiera de nosotros aprendía a expresar con el correr de los años._

_- ¿Y qué somos? – pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona._

_- Vampiros_

Rápidamente en la sala se instauro un silencio sepulcral. Cada uno de los miembros de la familia Cullen estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Carlisle fue el primero en recomponerse

- ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el cual nos están acusando de ser unas criaturas mitológicas que no existen?

- Porque es la verdad. Si existen. Ustedes lo son.

- No tienes pruebas – dijo Rosalie. _Esto no es posible. Emmett no puede saber que soy. No puede saber que soy un monstruo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_ – Sus pensamientos sonaban desesperados. Quería encontrar alguna manera de escapar de allí, sin saber que tomara el camino que tomara, sería un callejón sin salida. No podíamos dejar pasar esta conversación un día más. Lo sentía mucho por mi hermano, pero era necesario.

- Es cierto. No las tengo. Ustedes sí.

Todos me miraron con mucha confusión, lo cual me incito claramente a seguir.

- Piel pálida, fría como el hielo, una fuerza sobrenatural, velocidad inhumana, sentidos desarrollados de manera extraordinaria, ojos de colores anómalos que revelan claramente su dieta vegetariana. ¿Quieren que prosiga?

_Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué planeas? – pregunto Emm._

_Confía en mí – le dije_

_Lo hago y eso es lo que me preocupa._

Tome su mano indicándole que no debía hacerlo. Que nos teníamos mutuamente.

- Por favor, no pueden decírselo a nadie – dijo Carlisle con cara abatida, finalmente aceptando la realidad – Tu misma lo has dicho, aunque no se cómo lo sabes; nuestra dieta es vegetariana, no dañamos a nadie. Solo queremos llevar una vida normal al igual que los humanos – su rostro, al igual que sus palabras desprendían sinceridad y una súplica oculta en ellos.

- Carlisle si piensas que vinimos a chantajearlos o algo por el estilo, pueden descartar esa idea.

- Entonces ¿Por qué vinieron? – dijo Rosalie, escupiendo veneno.

- Rose – dijo mi hermano, totalmente destrozado.

- ¡No me digas Rose! – Grito totalmente fuera de si - ¿Cómo demonios lo saben? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo? - su voz se quebró en la ultima pregunta, temiendo la respuesta.

- Desde siempre – dijo él.

En los ojos de Rosalie podían verse las lagrimas que quería derramar; lagrimas que jamás saldrían.

- Carlisle, de algo que no deben preocuparse es de nosotros. Jamás revelaríamos su secreto.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? – dijo Jasper en ese tono neutral tan característico de su persona.

- Porque delatarlos a ustedes, es delatarnos a nosotros – dije claramente.

Nuevamente un silencio sepulcral se apodero del ambiente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo Edward, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una palabra.

Inhale una gran bocanada de aire y me despedí completamente de la posibilidad de un perdón por su parte.

- Nosotros sabemos lo que son, porque también lo somos.

- ¡Oh por favor! – dijo Rose – Puedo oír tu corazón hasta aquí. Si planeas decirnos una mentira, hazlo mejor – dijo desafiándome a que lo hiciera.

- Lo que tu ves, lo que oyes, es simplemente un engaño. Una ilusión.

- Muéstrame – dijo desafiante

Tome la mano de Dem, quien no había movido ni un solo musculo desde nuestra llegada y la estreche fuertemente al igual que la de Emmett. En menos de unos segundos, nuestros camuflajes estaban fuera, dejando a sus ojos nuestra verdadera naturaleza.

Nuestra piel que hasta entonces poseía diferentes tonalidades pasteles fue reemplazada por una tez totalmente pálida, el calor se convirtió en frio, la debilidad en fuerza, así como también nuestros corazones cesaron su latido y nuestros ojos retomaron su color natural desde ya hace tantos años: dorado. A excepción de Demetri quien tenía unos llamativos ojos anaranjados, prueba de su leal intento por tener una vida nueva junto con nosotros.

Todos permanecimos en silencio, a medida que la tensión aumentaba en el amplio espacio, que cada vez parecía volverse más y más pequeño.

Finalmente, Carlisle rompió el silencio.

- Esto es… imposible - murmuro completamente estupefacto - ¿Cómo es que… ustedes…? – Dejo la pregunta inconclusa – Olvídenlo, solo… - Podia ver lo mucho que se esforzaba por no lanzarnos todas las preguntas que rondaban su mente, y probablemente, la de toda su familia - ¿Por qué decidieron revelarse hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no vinieron a nosotros directamente? Creo que es la mejor pregunta por la cual comenzar.

- Temor – dije sin poder creer aún que eso nos hubiera detenido a mí y a mi hermano.

- ¿Temor? ¿A qué? – pregunto sin entender.

- Veras – comencé a explicarme - Al igual que tu, me gustaría poder decir que no he oído cosas de ti, pero es un mundo pequeño, y mucho más cuando el tiempo se detiene para ti – dije a la vez que miraba uno a uno a los miembros de la familia. – No hace mucho tiempo, oímos rumores acerca de que un vampiro el cual compartía nuestra misma decisión y respeto por la vida humana, y creyendo que podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente, decidimos venir a investigar.

Tome aire, aunque este no fuera realmente necesario y proseguí con el relato.

- Cuando llegamos, comenzamos nuestra búsqueda, aunque jamás imaginamos lo que encontraríamos. El clan más grande que hayamos visto. Aunque teníamos la noción de que tu vida era pacifica, desconocíamos si tu familia seguía tus ideales – le dije completamente honesta mirándolo a los ojos – La idea de una pelea nos evito hacer un contacto, y preferimos ocultarnos, mientras que los investigábamos, los conocíamos – me reí amargamente – La verdad, la investigación duro tres días – Mi risa se volvió aun más amarga.

- No comprendo – dijo Esme.

- Verán, no nos tomo más de tres simples días, incluso podría afirmar que el tiempo fue menos a ese, darnos cuenta de que ustedes no representaban un peligro, sino una bendición, por así decirlo – dije emocionada.

- Durante años, Bella y yo vagamos, esperando encontrar a algún vampiro que compartiera nuestro punto de vista, y año tras año, nos vimos defraudados, hasta que simplemente dejamos de buscar. Si bien hemos conocido amigos, y hemos puesto algunas pequeñas semillas de dudas en sus mentes no hemos tenido un logro significativo, por lo cual sencillamente nos rendimos a la realidad. Y de repente, sin proponérnoslo, encontramos a un grupo de vampiros realmente numeroso, del cual todos sus miembros comparten nuestro estilo de vida. Era sencillamente magnifico – finalizo él, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y entonces, una vez que supieron la verdad ¿que les impidió acercarse? – una pregunta muy buena realmente. Y la mas acertada.

- Al igual que tu pregunta anterior, la respuesta es la misma. Pero por una razón completamente diferente. Para cuando abrimos nuestros ojos, ya conocíamos en la medida de lo posible el cómo era cada uno de ustedes – dije a la vez que miraba a aquellos que habían compartido tantas clases con Emm, Dem y conmigo – Y temimos su reacción al saber que esas personas en las cuales confiaron los habían engañado de esa manera.

- Con ese argumento nos impedimos a nosotros mismos el venir a revelarles la verdad, pero a su vez, la culpa y el saber que en algún momento nuestra identidad seria revelada, nos incitaba a hablar con ustedes. Durante este tiempo batallamos contra una y otra idea, hasta que por fin supimos que no podíamos posponerlo más de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho – Relato mi hermano, a la vez que miraba a la única chica en su vida que le había robado el aliento, una chica que aparto de manera brusca su mirada, dolida.

Durante un tiempo interminable permanecieron en silencio, procesando nuestra historia. Nosotros simplemente guardamos silencio con ellos y yo preferí darles toda la privacidad de la que fui capaz evitando entrar en sus pensamientos.

- Bueno – dijo Alice al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie – Así que, ¿son vampiros? – Pregunto con su sonrisa tan habitual.

- ¡¿Qué? – Grito Rosalie - ¡¿Eso es lo único que dirás? "Así que, ¿son vampiros?"– Imitando de manera despectiva la voz de Alice - ¡¿Perdonaras lo que hicieron tan fácilmente? ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que solo nos mintieron? ¡¿Qué solo jugaron con nosotros?

La mirada de mi hermano era inescrutable.

- No es lo que dijeron – nos defendió la más pequeña de los Cullen – No se tu, pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Yo los entiendo – dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa deslumbrante, la cual nosotros devolvimos, pero no con su entusiasmo.

- Pero… - continúo Rosalie.

- Pero nada – La corto Jasper – Alice tiene razón – dijo sorprendiéndonos a todos – Si tu estuvieras en su lugar ¿hubieras actuado diferente?

- Por supuesto que si, yo…

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Alice

- Bueno yo… yo hubiera… mejor dicho yo… - dijo dudosa sobre cual seria la mejor respuesta

- Admítelo cariño – le dijo Esme cálidamente – Creo que todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo. Cualquiera sentiría lo mismo si se encontrara es esa situación, por otro lado, no somos quienes para juzgarlos. Además, no dañaron a nadie.

- Habla por ti mamá – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – A mi si me dañaron.

Y con esas palabras sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Mis ojos no se despegaron de la espalda de Edward en todo su recorrido hacia las escaleras, y una vez que deje de verle, instintivamente baje mi vista hacia mis piernas, intentando controlar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Poco tiempo después pudimos oír como claramente cerraba la puerta de su habitación según se, y al instante comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía desde allí.

- Claro de Luna – susurre apenas de manera audible.

- Si – dijo Esme un poco apenada – Es la única canción que logra calmarlo – Nos explico brevemente - Lamento mucho eso, él no suele reaccionar así, es solo que…

- Descuida – dije, una vez que me recompuse – En realidad, era la reacción que estábamos esperando. Aunque a decir verdad, la esperábamos de todos.

- ¿Esperaban que cada uno de nosotros se encerrara en su habitación y se pusiera a oir música? – pregunto Alice de manera burlona.

- No, no tan preciso – dije riendo levemente – Es solo que esperábamos el rechazo – mi voz se apago un poco al mencionar la ultima parte.

Puede que haya sido mi imaginación, pero cuando las palabras salieron de mis labios me pareció oír un pequeño sollozo, proveniente del último piso.

Sentí dos leves apretones en mis manos, recordándome que no estaba sola.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de rechazarlos? – Pregunto Alice – Son nuestros amigos, después de todo – Dijo en tono jovial - Quizás debemos conocerlos un poco más, pero aun siguen siendo las mismas personas con las que compartimos tanto en el instituto. No importa si son vampiros o no, o si decidieron no decirnos, tuvieron sus motivos, pero aún son nuestros amigos. Yo aún los considero como tales.

Seguido a sus palabras, y siendo totalmente literal, ella salto sobre nosotros y trato de abrazarnos a los tres, pero el largo de sus brazos le dificulto un poco su tarea, por lo que Emmett y Demetri tuvieron que acercarse un poco para que ella pudiera envolverlos también.

Una vez se levanto, un borrón rubio paso delante de mi, en dirección a mi hermano. Rosalie se aferro, por lo que podía ver, con toda la fuerza que era capaz y sollozaba débilmente en el pecho de Emmett. Por un breve segundo, me recordé a mi misma, aún como humana, cuando me despertaba sobresaltada en las noches y Emmett se levantaba para consolarme, acunándome de la misma manera.

_¿Te pusiste sentimental? – dijo mi hermano mirándome a los ojos. Al parecer, mis pensamientos no estaban restringidos a mi persona._

_Cállate Emm – dije en un tono mordaz claramente fingido. _

_Extraño esos momentos ¿sabes? – Yo lo mire inquisitiva – me hacía sentir el mayor, y sentía que podía protegerte de todo – sonrió levemente - ahora ya no me necesitas._

_Siempre te necesitare – le dije, esperando que viera la sinceridad en mis palabras._

_Puede ser, pero nunca será lo mismo – dijo sonriendo resignado – olvídalo, por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en ellos. Deben tener algunas dudas._

_Algunas muchas._

_Sí, eso creo – dijo riéndose en sus pensamientos. _

Mire lo más disimuladamente hacia las escaleras, resignándome a que él regresara, pero al parecer, no fui tan discreta como pensaba.

_Ve – me dijo Dem_

_¿Qué? – dije fingiendo no haberle entendido, aunque sabía exactamente a que se refería._

_Ve con él – me explico – Seguramente necesita que alguien le explique más detenidamente todo, y por lo que veo, a ti te haría bien ser esa persona._

_¿Estás seguro? – le pregunte aún dudosa_

_Por supuesto. Ve_

_Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa. _

- No pongo en duda el hecho de que tendrán muchas preguntas – dije a los miembros de la familia Cullen que aun miraban a Rosalie, mi hermano y sus vanos intentos por consolarla.

- Estas en lo correcto – dijo Carlisle – pero creo que falta una persona más, que si bien se que puede escucharnos, verdaderamente me agradaría que bajara.

Al no oír nada, ni siquiera un sonido de movimiento, a parte de la música, Carlisle soltó un largo suspiro.

- Podrá parecer inapropiado pero ¿les molestaría que hablara con él? – pregunte intentando ocultar el profundo sentimiento de desesperación que me abordaba.

- Por supuesto que no cariño – dijo Esme – Sube. Su habitación es la del tercer piso, tan solo sigue la música – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – dije respondiéndole con el mismo gesto.

Comencé una muy lenta caminata por las escaleras, dándole tiempo a reaccionar de alguna manera a mi presencia, pero nada sucedió.

Una vez que me encontré frente a la puerta de la cual procedía esa magnífica melodía, pude sentir como mi garganta y mi pecho se oprimían. Cuando logre serenarme, di dos suaves golpes a la puerta, los cuales fueron secundados por un débil: - Pasa

La habitación de Edward era sencillamente magnifica. Tenía vistas al sur y una ventana que, igual que en el recibidor, cubría desde el suelo al techo, por lo que esta se encontraba muy iluminada, aun cuando las cortinas amortiguaban los rayos del sol. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD´s. En la esquina, pude divisar el reproductor del cual se escapaban esas notas. No había ninguna cama, lo cual algunos habrían dado por obvio al saber que no podemos dormir, pero aun así me sorprendió su ausencia, aunque para compensar, pude divisar un enorme sofá de cuero negro, en el cual Edward se encontraba recostado, con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos. El suelo estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra de un tono azul marino y las paredes de encontraban tapizadas de tela en un tono ligeramente más claro.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y me disponía a disculparme cuando unas débiles palabras salieron de su boca:

- ¿Por qué? – dijo con voz ahogada.

- Edward, de verdad, lo siento mucho...

- Dime porque – volvió a decir, mientras se ponía de pie. Su mirada era insondable.

- Ya les dijimos teníamos miedo, nosotros…

- Bella, no quiero oir excusas…

- Espera – dije – Te lo suplico, déjame explicarte – le rogué.

Permaneció meditando durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente asintió.

- Edward nosotros… Emmett y yo pasamos años, décadas solos, teniéndonos el uno al otro, pero aun queriendo a alguien aparte. Cuando finalmente nos rendimos, y oímos los rumores sobre Carlisle, estábamos tan felices, que no dudamos un minuto en tomar el primer avión que salía a Washington. Y de repente, justo frente a nosotros, teníamos lo que tantos años anhelamos – durante todo este tiempo nuestros ojos no habían hecho contacto, hasta que lo mire y decidí continuar – Cuando los conocimos, nos encariñamos profundamente con cada uno de ustedes, y con el correr del tiempo, nos íbamos dando cuenta de lo importante que eran para nosotros, y el miedo comenzó a acecharnos.

Suspire levemente y baje mi vista hacia un punto en la nada detrás de él.

- Los días pasaban, y el temor a su rechazo hacia quienes les mintieron, nos impedían el hablarles con la verdad, y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, el mes había transcurrido, y con ello, el tiempo de hablarles de manera sincera había llegado.

Un silencio invadió la habitación.

- Verdaderamente lo siento. No sé como podre disculparme contigo pero hare todo para conseguirlo.

Unos segundo después el pareció reaccionar a mis palabras

- ¿Todo? – pregunto dudoso.

- Si, seguro – dije mientras la alegría se expandía lentamente a cada uno de mis poros.

Yo estaba tan emocionada por el hecho de que me hubiera respondido y de que siquiera hubiera una posibilidad de recompensarlo que no pude ocultar mi entusiasmo.

Podía ver algo de escepticismo en su mirada, pero la mía le dejo en claro que yo hablaba en serio.

- Yo… te propongo un acuerdo - dijo algo dubitativo - A cambio, comenzaremos desde cero.

- Si, hare lo que sea. Solo dilo – Pagaría cualquier precio con tal de obtener su perdón.

Aunque no esperaba sus palabras.

- ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Merece un review o un abucheo?**

**De verdad espero sus respuestas con ansias.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Camy :]**


	14. La Verdad

Todo. Había anticipado todas y cada una de las posibles peticiones que el pudiera querer a cambio… Todas menos esta.

Aún estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar, y la incredulidad debió de manifestarse en mi rostro, debido a que ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca, intento retractarse de lo dicho.

- Sabes que, olvídalo. No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Descuida.

_Lo sabía, sabía que no accedería… _

Tanto sus palabras como sus pensamientos fueron las que me despabilaron por completo. Yo quería… No. Yo _necesitaba_ obtener su perdón. Y si esta era la manera de conseguirlo…

- Me encantaría.

- Espera ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Estarías dispuesta a salir conmigo, tan solo para obtener mi perdón?- dijo totalmente incrédulo. _No lo creo. Esto me parece totalmente imposible…  
No creí que accedería, creí que ella y Demetri… ¿Esto significara que aun tengo una posibilidad?_

- Oye, tampoco necesitas desvalorizarte tanto, sabes – Sus pensamientos me tenían algo confundida - Salir contigo sería lindo. Solo por el hecho de hacerlo, pero en este caso, el conseguir tu perdón es un bono extra. Y debes saber, que me gustan los bonos – dije intentado ser graciosa.

- Genial, es… Es excelente – dijo al tiempo que esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que aun me encandilaba asomaba a sus labios – Mmm… ¿Te parece que sea el sábado? ¿En la tarde?

- Claro. Me encantaría – respondí sonriendo – Ahora, ya que pudimos resolver esto… ¿que te parece si bajamos? Creo que tu familia debe estar comiéndose la cabeza por obtener algunas respuestas.

En el momento en el cual estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y a simples segundos de abrirla, Edward me tomo la otra mano y me obligo a dar una vuelta, hasta que termine con la espalda contra la puerta, arrinconada entre sus brazos.

La verdad es que si aun tuviera el camuflaje cubriéndome y mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho, este estaría totalmente desbocado.

- ¿Qué… que sucede?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero rápidamente la cerro; como si hubiera recordado algo. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba junto al sofá y escribió algo en un trozo de papel y tan rápido como termino, vino hacia mí y me lo tendió para que leyera.

"_No quiero que Demetri se enfade contigo por lo de nuestra cita. Me gustaría que esperáramos aquí hasta que las aguas se calmen. Bajaremos más tarde"_

Cuando termine de leer, no pude evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de mis labios.

Simplemente el ser considerado era parte de él.

- Si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes olvidarlo.

Vi que intento tomar el papel y lo detuve.

- Puedes hablar con libertad, no nos escuchan –le asegure.

- Bella, claro que pueden oírnos, son vampiros – Dijo esto último con un tono completamente redundante - ¿Acaso te acuerdas de eso?

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo – le dije, quizás con un pequeño tono de enfado en mi voz - no soy tonta. Pero lo que digo es cierto, ellos no nos pueden oír, al igual que nosotros tampoco podemos oírlos a ellos.

- ¡Por supuesto que podemos oírlos! Ellos… ellos están… - vi como dudaba sobre la manera correcta de finalizar esa idea.

Su mirada era de total desconcierto.

_No lo entiendo, ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo oírlos? _

- Tranquilo – le dije en un tono conciliador – No ocurre nada malo contigo como me imagino que crees. No te preocupes, esto se remediara cuando salgamos de esta habitación.

- ¿Pero, como…

- Tú descuida. Ven conmigo. Si quieres respuestas, debemos bajar, y asi todos tendrán lo que quieren – dije convincente

- En eso te equivocas – dijo el con un dejo de sonrisa asomando sus labios – Yo obtendré lo que quiero el sábado en la tarde.

De haber podido ruborizarme, lo habría hecho.

Siendo completamente sincera, una parte de mi quería quedarse en esa habitación para siempre; tan solo nosotros dos, aislados de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, la parte racional de mi mente me impedía el hacerlo. Debíamos bajar y enfrentar al resto de la familia, acabar con esta culpa tormentosa.

Una vez que traspasamos la puerta de su alcoba todos los sonidos provenientes del piso de abajo volvieron a resonar en nuestros oídos.

- Es increíble – murmuro asombrado a mi lado.

- Esto – dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra – no es absolutamente nada.

- Bueno, supongo que eso nos dará mucho de qué hablar – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro y unos ojos esperanzados.

- Eso creo – respondí, contenta por su felicidad.

Continuamos el descenso hacia la planta baja sin mucha más conversación entre nosotros, sin embargo, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, el suavemente tomo mi mano y las mantuvo entrelazadas, sin oposición por mi parte, ya que me encontraba muy a gusto con ello, hasta que estuvimos en el tramo que conducía al primer piso. Una vez allí, a la vista de los demás, la soltó, y en el mismo instante que su toque se alejo, me sentí completamente vacía.

Desde que lo conocí, eh tenido la misma sensación: Cuando nos rozamos o unimos nuestras manos, me invade un sentimiento de plenitud, de paz… Me siento… completa.

Mientras que cada vez que me suelta, siento como si el peor de los dolores me embarcara…

Aun no puedo explicar el porqué de estas sensaciones, pero espero averiguar más de ello cuando nos veamos el sábado…

Una vez que nuestra cercanía se hizo completamente evidente, la sala se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, aunque el ambiente estaba notablemente más relajado que un primer momento.

Durante mi ausencia, Rosalie había logrado serenarse considerablemente, sin embargo, se había negado a separarse de mi hermano. El resto de los Cullen seguían exactamente en la misma posición.

Edward volvió a tomar su lugar en el pequeño sillón junto con su madre, al mismo tiempo en el que yo retomaba el mío entre mi hermano y Dem.

- Bien – dije rompiendo el silencio - ¿Por dónde quieren comenzar?

Durante unos minutos parecieron deliberar su primera pregunta, hasta que finalmente Carlisle hablo:

- ¿Cómo supieron de mi? Es decir, ¿Quién les dijo donde encontrarme? Debe haber sido alguien que me conociera y me gustaría saber quien – Pregunto con total convicción - Creo que es una pregunta más o menos sencilla – dijo algo dudoso sobre su anterior seguridad.

- Si y no, pero igual te responderé. No fue conmigo con quien hablaron directamente, pero puedo decirte con quien hablaron y quien lo hizo.

- Si claro, dime

Cuando me disponía a responder, Emmett se me adelanto.

- Fue conmigo con quien hablaron… Fue a mí a quien le contaron sobre ti.

- ¿Pero quién…

Durante unos breves segundos la mirada mía y la de mi hermano se cruzaron para luego acabar su recorrido en Demetri.  
El pobre estaba cabizbajo, inmóvil… Parecía que quisiera pasar desapercibido simplemente por no emitir un sonido o movimiento.

- Pero, ¿cómo supiste tú quien era y donde encontrarme? – pregunto, esta vez dirigiéndose a Demetri.

- Verán, él… Dem es… - la verdad no sabía bien como decirlo. Podría parecer completamente sencillo, pero la verdad es que no lo era…

La reputación de los Vulturis era conocida y temida por todo el mundo. No sabíamos cómo decirles que tenían en su casa a un guardia de la temible realeza vampírica.

- Me entere de la existencia de un vampiro "vegetariano" estando en Italia – solo eso hizo falta para que todos se tensaran.

- Hablaste con los Vulturis – aventuro Carlisle, aun conociendo la respuesta.

- Simplemente oí a algunos miembros de la guardia conversar sobre ti. Algunos de ellos te conocieron durante tu estadía en Volterra

- ¿Por qué estarían hablando de mi? – pregunto mas para el mismo.

- Por nosotros – dije con un suspiro.

Vi la falta de entendimiento tatuada en sus rostros y procedí a explicarme.

- Emmett y yo "visitamos" Volterra y conocimos a los Vulturis, quienes se sorprendieron al saber de nuestra dieta. Sospecho que habrán creído que éramos parte de tu clan puesto que se armo un terrible revuelo por nuestra presencia allí.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue que decidieron ir a Volterra? – pregunto Edward completamente incrédulo.

- Emmett y yo verdaderamente nacimos en Italia… Una vez que nos transformamos no nos tomo mucho tiempo el caer en manos de los Vulturis.

- Si lo entendemos, pero, ¿Cómo sucedió? – pregunto la más pequeña de los Cullen.

Su curiosidad pronto se convertiría en nuestra ruina.

- Verán, lo que sucedió es que… Mmm… digamos que a nosotros… Mmm… nos transformo un miembro de los Vulturis – dije algo dubitativa

Espere gritos de sorpresa, exclamaciones, millones de preguntas… pero nada de eso ocurrió, sino todo lo contrario.

Ni bien las palabras salieron de mis labios, cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos e interiorizo cualquier posible reacción que yo esperaba obtener.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el silencio fue quebrantado por Esme.

- Querida, disculpa si parece algo inapropiado, pero creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que me gustaría oír como se transformaron.

- Si, supuse que querrían saber eso – dije con una cara no muy convencida sobre como proseguir…

- Descuida, si no estás cómoda con esto… - dejo la frase al aire, dando a entender que no tenia porque compartir nuestra vida privada con ellos, sin embargo, queríamos hacerlo.

_Dime Bells, ¿Cómo les diremos esto? ¿Estarás bien?_

_Descuida. No puedo decir que lo supere, pero sí que ya no me domina – le asegure con un tono tranquilizador. Estaré bien._

_De acuerdo._

- Bien – dije yo – todo comenzó en 1790. Emmett y yo éramos hijos de una familia modesta; nuestro padre era un empresario, por decirlo de alguna manera, la verdad es que jamás supimos bien de que se trataba su trabajo, y él decía que no nos molestáramos en saberlo.  
Nuestra madre era la única hija de una familia adinerada, pero aun así poseía un corazón humilde – dije con nostalgia recordando de manera vaga a los que fueron mis padres.

- Dos días después de nuestro cumpleaños número 18, Bella y yo habíamos decidido salir de compras; ella quería preparar una cena especial, ya que nuestra madre estaba enferma y papa regresaba de un viaje de una semana aproximadamente.

Debido a la inseguridad de las calles, decidí acompañarla y además aprovechar la situación para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a ella.

- Jamás me dijiste eso – dije sorprendida.

- Era una sorpresa – dijo el sonriendo con aquel recuerdo.

- Esperen un momento – dijo Alice – ¿así que de verdad son hermanos?- pregunto con incredulidad

- Si – dije riendo por su reacción – Somos gemelos

- ¿En verdad? – pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si. Sé que puede parecer raro, ya que no nos parecemos mucho, pero así es.

- Alice, linda, déjalos seguir con su historia ¿quieres? – le dice Jasper.

- Descuida, estamos aquí para contestar a todas sus preguntas. Pero bueno, dejando de lado mi relación sanguínea con Emmett y esa sorpresa sobre un regalo que jamás recibí, gracias por cierto – dije mirando a mi hermano con la que debería ser una mirada acusadora, ocasionando que se riera levemente y murmura un pequeño "lo siento" - Emm y yo nos separamos por un momento y fui a un puesto donde había un vendedor algo peculiar… - un leve escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar a aquel hombre – Me ofreció mercancía de mayor calidad y yo como una ingenua lo seguí sin sospechar nada… - mis ojos se perdieron en ese momento, reviviendo los hechos a medida que iba narrando el suceso.

Pude sentir emanar una infinidad de emociones en tan solo unos instantes mientras contaba lo que había ocurrido hace ya tantos años:

Furia e incredulidad, cuando conté como quiso aprovecharse de mí, un dejo de alegría cuando Emm vino en mi ayuda, espanto cuando les dije como nos apuñalo a ambos y huyo, además de compasión, pena, frustración, felicidad de que al final estuviéramos bien, no de la misma forma, pero aun así bien y muchas más emociones emanaron de ellos a lo largo de mi relato.

Cuando estaba llegando casi al final, me detuve un poco dudosa sobre el cómo revelarles la identidad de nuestro salvador.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto una impaciente Alice - ¡¿Quién los salvo?!

- Alice… - le dijo Carlisle en un tono de desaprobación.

- Lo siento – dijo la pequeña vampiresa.

- Prosigue Bella – dijo el mayor de los Cullen

- Pues verán, la verdad, no sé cómo decirles esto, pero, quien nos salvo fue…

- Fui yo – dijo Demetri, sorprendiéndonos, y logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en el.

* * *

**Hola una vez mas! Como las extrañe! La verdad no me puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año :C ...**

**Me siento realmente mal... pero la verdad me alegro mucho el saber cuantas de ustedes me han esperado tan pacientemente... Sus comentarios y su apoyo fue lo unico que me mantuvo consciente y me dio el toque de inspiracion que necesitaba para poder terminar, FINALMENTE, este capitulo.. **

**Espero la verdad que les guste y prometo que intentare con todas mis fuerzas no volver a perderme por tanto tiempo... :)**

**Ojala y no me hayan abandonado luego de tanto... **

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas, golpes o caricias jaja...**

**Las quiero!**

**Camy**


	15. La Dieta

**Hola!**

**En serio, decir lo siento es quedarse MUY corta...**

**Se que no actualizo desde febrero, y se que ustedes no se merecen esta demora, pero estube atravesando por un bloqueo enorme que aun no me abandona...**

**De verdad lo lamento muchisimo y espero que el cap sea de su agrado...**

* * *

En esta ocasión los sonidos de exclamación no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡¿TU, QUE?! – Grito Rosalie – pero, eso quiere decir que el… - dejo la frase inconclusa y miro a mi hermano buscando una negativa por su parte, pero solo encontró una mirada culposa y que indicaba que lo dicho era cierto.

- Es… imposible – murmuro Edward, mirándome intensamente, deseando que lo dicho fuera mentira, igual que su hermana.

_No puede ser cierto… Si él es un Vulturi, ella corre un gran peligro… A menos que ella también… - _No pude evitar oír ese fragmento de los pensamientos de Edward… Y a decir verdad, el curso de sus suposiciones no me agradaba en lo absoluto…

- ¿Ustedes también pertenecen a la guardia? – Al parecer Jasper pensaba igual que su hermano.

- No, se equivocan – negó Emmett rápidamente – Bella y yo no soportaríamos ese estilo de vida. Lo siento Dem. – se apresuro a disculparse una vez se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No hay problema, lo entiendo – dijo sinceramente – Para responder a su pregunta, no, solo yo pertenezco a ellos. Si bien transforme a Emmett y Bella, ellos dejaron muy claro su postura sobre la vida humana, por lo que no quise forzarlos a nada.

- Sin embargo, hay algo que no me queda completamente claro – dijo Jasper – por tus ojos, deduzco que no hace mucho que llevas esta dieta, ¿verdad?

- Asi es

- Entonces, ¿Quién los instruyo en esto? Quiero decir, tu bebes, o bebías de humanos, ¿Por qué habrias de adaptarlos a una dieta a base de animales?

La capacidad que tenia Jasper para notar aquellos pequeños detalles no dejaba de sorprenderme.

- Veras, yo…yo no los instruí – dijo Demetri con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, recordando el pasado.

- Nosotros mismos lo hicimos – dijo Emmett

- Eso es imposible – respondió Jasper

- A decir verdad, si es posible – dije con gracia – Luego de que Demetri nos sacara de ese callejón, nos llevo a un lugar apartado, para que completáramos la transformación. Cuando desperté me encontraba en un lugar completamente extraño, sintiéndome de una manera muy peculiar.

**Flash Back**

Algo esta mal.

Algo esta muy mal.

Pero no puedo recordar que.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerta?

Muerta. Muerte. Sangre. Yo estaba sangrando.

Pero ¿Por qué?

Cuchillo. Alguien me apuñalo. Pero, no solo a mi. Habia alguien ahí.

Pero ¿Quién? ¿Lo conocía? Si, yo lo conocía. ¿Quién era?

De repente un recuerdo me azoto.

_- ¿Bella? – Escuché a Emmett preguntar por mí. En un descuido de aquel monstruo logre morderlo y grité por ayuda._

_- ¡Emmett! _

_- ¡Bella! – lo oí decir y pude observar como venia corriendo en mi dirección. _

¡Emmett!

Emmett estaba conmigo. El y yo estábamos… sangrando… Nos estábamos muriendo…

- Es imposible – dije inconscientemente y el sonido de mi voz me desconcertó. No parecía mi voz, sino mas bien se asemejaba a una pequeña campanilla.

Debo encontrarlo.

Busqué por cada sitio de lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña, hasta que por fin di con él.

- ¡Emmett! – exclame mientras me acercaba a su lado – Emmett despierta. Tienes que despertar. ¡Abre tus ojos!

Comencé a sacudirlo con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria, y finalmente comenzó a despertarse.

- ¿Bella? – Pregunto algo atontado todavía - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo se

- No recuerdo que fue lo que… - cuando levanto su vista hacia mi pude apreciar un detalle del que no me había percatado antes.

- ¡AHH! – Gritamos al unísono - ¡Tus ojos! ¿Mis ojos?

Buscamos por todo el lugar y finalmente logramos dar con un espejo, mirando con terror como nuestros ojos se había torando de un color rojo carmesí.

- Es imposible – dijo Emmett.

- Veo que ya despertaron – dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta

Como una reacción instintiva, mi hermano y yo retrocedimos hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, aunque para sorpresa nuestra, llegamos a ella en una fracción de segundo.

- Tranquilos, no los lastimare – dijo en un tono conciliador.

Su voz. Me era muy familiar.

- Yo, ¿te conozco?

- Yo fui quien los trajo aquí – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento otro recuerdo centello en mi mente

_- No les hare daño – dijo una voz muy bella – quiero ayudarlos._

- ¿Qué nos ocurrió? – Pregunte al tiempo que me acercaba de manera inconsciente.

Emmett avanzo junto conmigo, siempre cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

- Se transformaron – dijo, esperando que yo entendiera que significaba eso.

- ¿En qué? – pregunto mi hermano

Justo entonces la palabra inundo mi boca y no pude evitar decirla.

- Vampiros

**Fin Flash Back**

- No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con la manera en la cual conocieron esta dieta – dijo la mas pequeña de los Cullen.

- Bien, ya veo que la paciencia no es tu fuerte – dije con una pequeña risita

- Lo siento – dijo arrepentida

- Descuida Alice, pero tienes razón. Iré al punto. En el momento en el que aceptamos lo que éramos, Demetri insistió en que debíamos ir a cazar.

**Flash Back**

- No lo haremos – dijimos Emmett y yo al unisono.

- Bella, Emmett, deben alimentarse, sino lo hacen el ansia se hará mas grande, haciendo que finalmente pierdan el control. Créanme, lo mejor para es ustedes es cazar… ahora.

- Bueno, pues nos encerraremos bajo mil candados si hace falta o moriremos intentado evitarlo, pero no asesinaremos a nadie. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

- No pueden hacer eso – dijo manifestando su total desacuerdo.

- Pues es lo que haremos – dije rotundamente – Ya te lo dijimos, no asesinaremos a nadie.

Mi hermano secundo mi sentencia con un asentimiento.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos semanas desde aquella conversación y la sed se hace notable con cada dia que transcurre.

- Bella…

- Si, lo sé Emm, lo sé – Desde hace unos días mi hermano prácticamente había perdido la cordura y lo único que ansiaba era que todo esto terminara.

Y a decir verdad, yo también.

Nuestra resistencia había permanecido infranqueable durante la primer semana; intentábamos no pensar en la sed, y resultaba más llevadero. Sin embargo, llego el tiempo en el cual no podíamos pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el terrible ardor en nuestras gargantas.

Demetri no paraba de insistirnos diariamente que saliéramos de caza, pero siempre se iba de allí con la misma negativa.

Ya no soy capaz de decir en que día estamos, simplemente puedo deducir que es entrada la noche, el atardecer, más exactamente, por los colores que logran filtrarse por las ventanas tapeadas de aquella cabaña.

Al poco tiempo, y como de costumbre, podemos oír la llegada de Demetri, pero hay algo raro. No viene solo. ¿Quién lo acompaña?

Emmett y yo nos miramos desconcertados por un momento, hasta que, al aguzar nuestro oído, somos capaces de detectar el sonido de un corazón. ¿Un humano? Oh no.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos aterrados, justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un confiado Demetri, que sostenía en sus brazos a una joven muchacha.

El olor que desprendía su cuerpo era una de las fragancias más exquisitas que había sentido en toda mi vida. El néctar que fluía debajo de su piel, me resultaba de lo más tentador y sentía como me atraía, me llamaba, al igual que un canto de sirena.

Por lo que pareció un momento eterno, desee que esa delicia fuera mía.

_¡No puedes hacerlo!_, me reprendió la voz de mi conciencia.

Pero, yo… quiero hacerlo

_Es una muchacha inocente, no merece esto._

Es que… huele… tan bien. Es demasiado… irresistible.

_Obsérvala bien. Mírala._

Observe con un poco mas de atención a la joven: Sus pies descalzos, algo lastimados, pareciera que hubiera estado corriendo, posiblemente huyendo; Sus pequeñas pantorrillas que quedaban levemente al descubierto. El vestido que cubría su cuerpo era de un color rosa con distintos bordados del mismo color con una tonalidad un poco más oscura. Se ajustaba a su torso de manera que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña contextura, pero bien modelada.

Continúe con mi análisis inspeccionando su rostro. Su piel era de un bonito color crema, iluminado por los escasos rayos del sol podía apreciarse un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sus facciones eran completamente delicadas, casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color avellana, que en este momento brillaban con temor.

Lo que más capto mi atención fueron esas pequeñas gotitas de agua que surcaban su rostro, naciendo en su ojos.

Lagrimas.

Ella estaba llorando.

Justo en ese momento fui capaz de despertar del extraño trance en el que me había sumergido y observe con claridad la escena a mí alrededor.

Mi hermano yacía a pocos centímetros de la chica, con ojos totalmente anhelantes, los mismos ojos que seguramente yo poseía hacia unos instantes.

Ella lo miraba con el miedo inundando sus facciones, temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder.

Demetri sonreía satisfecho, mientras observaba como Emmett poco a poco cedía bajo los encantos de la sangre.

- Emmett ¡no! – le dije en mi momento de lucidez y rápidamente me interpuse entre él y la chica.

Este me dirigió una mirada cargada de ira asesina, como si quisiera matarme por interponerme en su camino, pero poco a poco fue recobrando el control sobre si mismo.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto desorientado.

Lo tome de la mano rápidamente y lo obligue a seguirme fuera de ese pequeño ambiente; el aroma comenzaba a afectarme nuevamente.

Seguidos de la mirada totalmente desconcertada de Demetri, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en detenernos, salimos de allí velozmente, sin rumbo fijo, simplemente huyendo de aquella cabaña.

Más de una vez sentí el impulso de volver a la cabaña y cerciorarme de que Demetri no le hiciera nada a aquella muchacha, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no podría controlar mis impulsos por una segunda vez.

Corrimos por lo que parecieron horas, la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo, y terminamos hallándonos en un bosque en quién sabe dónde.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto mi hermano

- No lo sé – le dije, mirando a mi alrededor, buscando algo que me sirviera de referencia.

Nos quedamos en ese lugar por el resto de la noche, no nos apetecía volver, cuando percibimos que algo se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Por un momento, nuestros músculos se tensaron, anticipando una próxima huida, pero nos relajamos considerablemente cuando pudimos observar a un pequeño conejo, que salía de entre los arbustos.

Nos observo por un único segundo para luego comprender que éramos peligrosos y huir.

Pero, ¿Por qué los animales huían? La verdad, si, éramos peligrosos, pero no para ellos. Al menos, eso creía yo.

La realidad es que sabía muy poco acerca de lo que ser un vampiro implicaba.

Pero según mi poco conocimiento, los vampiros no dañaban a los animales.

Además, ¿Por qué lo harían? Ellos no han hecho nada por lo cual nosotros debiéramos lastimarlos.

Pude oír el pequeño corazón del mamífero mientras aun se alejaba de aquel lugar. Instintivamente, me imagine como la sangre bombeaba dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, al ritmo de los latidos. Pum, pum, pum, pum…

- ¡Eso es! – grite de pronto, tomando a Emmett por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es qué?

- ¡La solución a nuestro problema!

- ¿Te molestaría decirme de que diablos estás hablando? –me pregunto algo molesto.

- Animales – dije, como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Podemos alimentarnos de animales – dije concienzudamente.

Emmett me miro como si tuviera algo extraño en el rostro.

- Creo que el hambre te afecto severamente.

- No, no es eso. Tan solo piénsalo. No cargaríamos con la conciencia de asesinar a nadie, y aun así nos mantendríamos satisfechos.

- Bells, no lo sé. Jamás he oído algo como eso.

- Llevamos en esto muy poco tiempo, ¿Cómo puedes saber si funcionara o no? podríamos intentar – intente convencerlo.

Vi en su expresión que no creía en la posibilidad pero antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo mas, comencé a correr al tiempo que aguzaba todos mis sentidos.

No muy lejos del lugar, pude sentir el crujir de algunas ramas, lo que indicaba que no estaba sola. Me detuve y comencé a oír los sonidos a mí alrededor.

Mas rápido de lo que creía pude localizar el retumbar de dos corazones.

Una vez que me acerque un poco más al sitio, vi que se trataba de dos osos, que al parecer, estaban luchando por su territorio.

Deje que el sonido de su sangre bombeando me capturara, y permití a mis instintos aflorar.

No lo vieron venir.

Me abalance sobre uno de ellos velozmente, sujetándolo fieramente por el cuello y asiéndome firmemente con las piernas.

El animal se retorció bajo mis manos, más no lo suficiente como para desasirse de mi agarre.

Mis dientes rasgaron la piel y los tejidos hasta que finalmente alcanzaron su objetivo.

Un líquido algo espeso comenzó a fluir a través de la herida y hacia mis labios.

Era desagradable, pero soportable.

El olor que despedía su sangre no tenía punto de comparación con el de aquella joven muchacha, pero no podía permitirme el dudar ahora. Comencé a succionar más, y más, hasta que poco a poco el cuerpo bajo mis manos comenzaba a debilitarse.

Cuando éste se desplomo en el suelo, sin vida, me incorpore, y observe el cadáver a mis pies.

Me sentía un poco mal por la criatura, pero a diario se sacrificaban cientos de animales para abastecer a las poblaciones: esta no era una excepción.

Emmett hacía poco me había alcanzado y se había detenido a observarme atónito.

El otro oso había huido durante mi lucha con su antiguo oponente, mas a mi hermano no le costó más que unos segundos para darle alcance y comenzar a alimentarse.

En menos tiempo del que me tomo a mi acabar con mi presa, Emmett termino con el suyo y vino a mi lado con una mezcla en su rostro de una sonrisa y una mueca de disgusto.

- Se que no es muy apetitoso – le dije adivinando el porqué de su mueca – pero es la única salida que tenemos.

- Lo sé, aunque eso no hace que el sabor sea mejor – dijo disgustado, pero con una leve sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

- Sera una cuestión de acostumbrarnos – dije, contenta de haber hallado al fin una vía de escape.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

**Y? Que me dicen? Merezco un review? Un halago? Un abucheo quizas?**

**Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido :)**

**Nos leemos!**

**Camy :D**


End file.
